The King's Legacy
by llLethell
Summary: "I hope you are rolling in your grave brother, I will find your son, and I hope he is like you. I will ruin him and gain a lovely weapon in the process." Cenred spat on the grave, "I win Balinor." .Sequel posted.
1. A Glimpse of Revenge

**Disclaimer: I think it's safe to say I don't own Merlin. The only thing I own in this story is Sirs Aldwin, Gerrick, Eadric and Cadmon. And a pretty nasty character Driscoll that you will meet soon. **

**** This story is a sequel to my one shot To Share A Secret, so you should probably read that first to understand this one fully ** - now on with the show! (Author's note at bottom)**

~/0\~

King Cenred felt nothing as he stared down at the shallow grave of his elder brother. The day was an angry grey, heavy rain poured upon the party in the clearing, as if the earth did not want them there- all of the knights looked around warily, twitching at the slightest noise. It had taken a while, but after he heard that the great dragon was defeated, Cenred ordered his best scout to find his brother. He had taken the trip through the woods to confirm it; he had felt like he owed his brother something and that would just not do. The grave looked to be around two years old, but the name etched on the gravestone seemed fresh. '_That would have been the time the dragon was attacking Camelot. Makes sense._' Cenred rested his chin on his gloved knuckles, deep in thought. He knew that no mortal could defeat Kilgarrah, not without a dragonlord. But his brother was lying in the dirt beneath him. His knights looked at him from a far, the few of them kneeling had known the king twenty years ago.

'_Unless!_-' Cenred's eyes widened and he started to laugh, '_Balinor must have sired a son during the time he was on the run. But he was always a fool, he never would have put people in danger he didn't have to, let alone bring a family into exile. That's the only explanation, he must have passed on his powers to his son, and that's who defeated the dragon._'

His dark eyes roved over the site, Balinor must have been travelling to help Camelot. He had never ceased to amaze Cenred with his sheer stupidity. "Serves you right brother, you and father were always too noble for your own good." Cenred felt a cruel smile form on his face, if he could find out who the last dragonlord was, he would acquire an unstoppable weapon against Camelot. Cenred would find his nephew and persuade him to_ liberate_ Camelot. And if the boy was anything like his father, it just meant Cenred would have a little fun. He sneered at ground in front of him, "I hope you are rolling in your grave brother, I will find your son, and I hope he is like you. I will ruin him and gain a lovely weapon in the process." Cenred spat on the grave, "I win Balinor."

~/0\~

Miles away in Camelot, the last dragonlord jolted awake. Merlin ran a hand across his face- that was some nightmare, if only he could remember what it was about. He groaned at the sunlight slapping him in the face. Wait. Sunlight! The warlock shot out of bed and stumbled out of the room. Arthur was going to kill him! He almost got out the door when Gaius' call made him skid to a halt. He looked back impatiently. "You might want to consider changing out of your bed clothes Merlin."

"Ah," he looked down and rushed back to his room. He re emerged five seconds later pulling his red shirt over his head, raven coloured hair sticking out in all directions.

The physician's wrinkled face creased as Gaius smiled indulgently at his ward. He held out an apple as the boy passed.

"What would I do without you Gaius!" Merlin called out, now running for the kitchens to get the prince his breakfast. The old physician merely chuckled to himself and shook his head.

Arthur had about fifteen minutes to make it to the training field.

~/0\~

Golden sunlight embraced the grassy field, warming the brisk morning air. Bright light shone down upon the cluster of knights who were waiting patiently for training to begin. It looked like a scene on a painter's canvas and he _hated_ it. Dark brown eyes squinted disdainfully at the sun; it was far too early in the morning to be standing around in full armour. Sir Aldwin yawned spectacularly. He then turned a heavy glare towards Eadric who snorted at him.

Before the attack two years ago Aldwin had found it hard to abide Eadric's gruff attitude, but it turned out that the only thing you needed to do, to become close friends with someone was to survive fighting a dragon with them- simple really. All of the knights were now a close knit group; Aldwin, Gerrick, Eadric, Cadmon, Leon, their prince, as well as their secret dragonlord, made for a strange troop of friends.

"Oh, sod of Eadric." A trainee knight nearby looked at Eadric nervously upon hearing Aldwin's insult, his eyes widening fearfully at the thunderhead that was the burly knight. Sir Eadric might have been short, but his shoulders could put the prince's to shame and all of a sudden three hundred pounds of pure muscle were glaring fiercely nose to chin with Aldwin. Eadric was on his toes and his head held young trainee backed up, not realizing the amusement glinting in the knight's hazel eyes. Aldwin did, and he was not in the mood, "Gerrick!" he called, retreating hastily away from Eadric, "_you _wrestle with him." A straw coloured head turned away from three senior knights to eye his two friends.

"But I'm in the middle of telling them a joke! I haven't reached the punch line yet." He turned back to the older knights only to snap his mouth shut upon seeing they had scampered away. Gerrick harrumphed, looking slightly crestfallen. "If only Cad were here," he sighed, "_he _would have listened to me." Aldwin chuckled at his petulant tone, now almost awake. Eadric sauntered over and pulled Gerrick down into a headlock, "Don't worry! He and Sir Leon will be back before you know it!" The trapped man tried to manoeuvre his hands to cover his ears. Everything Eadric did, he had to do loud.

It was well known among the knights that only two people could listen to Gerrick's never ending tirade of jokes, Cadmon was one of them, Leon was learning but it was an art that required the utmost discipline and patience. Merlin was the other, in fact he could outlast Sir Cadmon because the servant actually enjoyed them. Many a strange look was sent their way as the two would be sniggering together on hunting trips or patrols. Sir Cadmon and Sir Leon were in a council with the king, and Sir Aldwin almost felt sorry for them- going over taxes would never be an engaging topic.

Speaking of the dark haired servant, he and the prince were walking towards the training field now. Eadric promptly released a loudly protesting Gerrick from a noogie and snapped to attention along with the rest of the knights. Gerrick followed after not so subtly elbowing the other man on the shoulder. They shared an amused look and Sir Aldwin suppressed a smirk of his own upon seeing Merlin and Prince Arthur's faces. Merlin must have been running late if his bare neck was anything to go by. Frustration was apparent on the Prince's face as he stalked closer to them and many of the knights stood straighter. He growled something at Merlin who was hurrying along paces behind him and shot a few words right back to the blonde haired man. The boy had his own look of irritation beneath his dishevelled hair and a definite obstinate glint in his sea blue eyes. Arthur's face adopted a red tinge but somehow looked dignified as he stomped the rest of the way. It seemed like he got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

"Alright men! Get into pairs and we will start with practicing swords, maces, and quarterstaffs. Sir Aldwin, you're with me. Sir Eadric you get Merlin. Maces first!" Arthur bellowed. Merlin gulped but looking unsurprised, made his way to the gleeful looking knight. Gerrick beamed at Merlin and said quietly, "You can take him my lord!" He sprang off ignoring the baleful glower sent his way. Gerrick had taken to calling Merlin my lord ever since the dragon attack; Merlin blamed Arthur, he still remembered the conversation: _You know Merlin," Arthur intoned thoughtfully. Merlin glanced at him warily, that look was never good. "Your father was a dragonlord." Dark brows drew together, both of them knew this was a delicate subject and why was Arthur stating the obvious? "Think about it Merlin, a dragonlord. A lord. You are the son of a dragon_lord._" Arthur spoke as if talking to a small child and raised his eyebrows pointedly._

"_No. Just..no."_

Gerrick had seized it, and it never failed to summon a surly pout from the boy. Arthur strode toward the resigned but now fully awake Sir Aldwin. '_This is going to be a long morning,_' he thought sadly.

~/0\~

Patience was not a value Cenred could ever claim to have. His fingers tapped an incessant beat upon the throne, his other hand gripping a coin purse. There would have been pacing if not for the cold gaze from the corner.

"I do hope you are not lying to me Cenred," Morgause's voice cut the silence like a steel whip. Her heels tapping a slow beat as she made her way toward the leather clad King.

"Do not worry Morgause, he will be here. Ealdor is a fair distance after all."

"And what importance could a little border town possibly hold?"

"That I do not know, but my man has many _talents_. His letter said that he was in Ealdor and will be here tonight." Hardly as he finished speaking, the doors opened and a cloaked man glided in.

"Driscoll," Cenred greeted. "Meet the fair lady Morgause." The witch in question gave the man a calculating stare.

"My lady Morgause, it is an honour," the man spoke softly and lifted his hood. Driscoll always seemed to be able to unsettle the king- taller than any man he knew, his flesh was the colour of maggots and his protuberant eyes a ruthless black, but his voice was honey coated steel. The scout knelt in front of the king and bowed his bald head.

"Tell us what news you bring Driscoll," Cenred ordered.

"I was able to track the late dragonlord from when he escaped Camelot. It has taken time to find, your majesty, but Ealdor is where he fled to." Morgause narrowed her eyes.

"And how did you accomplish this? Are you suggesting that you followed twenty year old tracks?" The blonde sorceress asked scathingly. Driscoll fixed his bulging eyes on her.

"That is exactly what I have done. Like you my lady, I have...certain talents," he held out his hand and whispered a spell causing a small ball of flame to hover in his palm. Morgause let out a derisive laugh, unimpressed but fell silent.

Cenred leaned forward, "And this is where Balinor fathered a son?" The scout returned his gaze to the king.

"I believe so my lord. I have watched the women of the village and have compiled a list of single women, widows, and re married women, all of who could have bore a child twenty years ago or have like aged boys."

"You have done well my friend," the king flashed his vile teeth in a cruel smile. "We are close. Morgause, what of the men who survived battling the dragon?"

"My sister told me it was the prince and his servant, along with five knights."

Cenred pounded his fists, "Then where does that leave me! If he hails from Ealdor, he cannot be a knight!" he snarled.

The answer shot into her head like an arrow, Morgause's lip curled into an ugly sneer, '_Impossible! That pathetic excuse for a servant... always making himself a nuisance!_' However, the more she thought about it, the more she realized that Merlin could be the only explanation, it couldn't be anyone else.

"It is the serving boy _Merlin,_" she hissed, her eyes flashing a bloody gold.

"A servant? What insult is this Morgause? A prince of Escetia would _never_ lower himself to such a place!"

"You do not know him as I do, you fool. This boy is the reason that Camelot still stands," she replied coldly.

"If I may, your majesty?" Driscoll's smooth voice inquired. "If this Merlin is the son of _Balinor_, it is more than likely that he is merely stationed where their ilk is due." He spat the name Balinor, hate darkening his already black eyes. Neither Cenred nor Driscoll could have said who loathed the man more.

Cenred looked as though he had dung up his nose and thought for a moment. He knew that he would have seen the boy when he had lured Arthur to the Castle of Fyrien, but he could not recall what he looked like. "I fear that may be a possibility," Cenred said. "Morgause... if you would ask Morgana if the boy is from Ealdor, and if she knows his mother's name...I would be grateful."

Morgause beamed at him, and Cenred nearly cringed at the barely concealed malice behind it. "I will, on one condition." The king knew it would not be that easy. "If he is the dragonlord, and I am sure he is, once you have him, you will allow me to exact my revenge." Morgause was only putting on airs, she would have her revenge whether the fool king said so or not. But why do the dirty work when she could have the servant brought to her instead?

The king nodded, "To a point. Driscoll, give the list to Morgause, and if the name of his mother matches with one on the list there can be no question. You will go to Camelot and watch the boy. Make sure you bring the appropriate equipment to obtain him, I will not take chances- it is always best to be prepared, as they say," he finished brightly, tossing the coin purse he held in his hand to the scout who caught it deftly, belying his heavy build. Driscoll then pulled a list from his cloak and handed it to Morgause. She seized it quickly, repulsed by the sour man.

Cenred continued in a darker tone, "And Driscoll, you will not have your fun with him until you have reported back to me." He knew that the other man thirsted for revenge on Balinor and that his son would present a perfect replacement. Driscoll grimaced, aggravated that his budding plans were foiled.

"As you wish my lord. I hope you do not wish for me to coddle him though." The malicious man's idea of coddling was to not use his occupational skills.

"You can scare him, and make it easy for him to give in to my demands. Do not torture him, not until the time is right."

"I will have to hope he is like his father then." He smiled with anticipation. He bowed to Cenred and nodded to Morgause before stalking out with a noticeable spring in his step, black cloak billowing menacingly behind him. The sorceress curled her lip contemptuously at the retreating man, and disappeared in a flurry of wind without a word. The king's hair settled across his smiling face. Cenred folded his hands with anticipation, the dragonlord would be brought to him and he would gain vengeance against his brother as well as conquer Camelot. His vicious laugh echoed throughout the room.

~/0\~

The darkling woods were quiet, all manner of creatures giving a wide berth to where the red cloaked figure was waiting. The only sources of light were the stars sparkling like diamonds scattered across a great velvet curtain, the white eye was sleeping with the rest of Camelot. The silence was interrupted as muted footsteps approached. Morgana's grin lit up her cold eyes when she glimpsed her sister.

"Morgause," she greeted, embracing the woman as the blonde reached her.

"Morgana, it is good to see you sister. Are you well?"

"As good as I can be, suffering the company of Uther and the rest," she sighed, dismissing the topic. "The note you left me seemed urgent, is everything alright?" Rosy lips formed a pleasing smile; Morgause linked her hands with Morgana's.

"Oh yes Morgana, it is more than alright. We finally have a chance at revenge!" Morgana inclined her head with interest. "But first you must tell me something, only a formality but important. I know you will think it odd but you must answer me, I will answer your questions very soon." Morgana's porcelain brow creased in confusion but she nodded. "Tell me, do you know if the boy Merlin is from Ealdor?" Morgana's face darkened in an ugly sneer as she heard that cursed name.

"Yes," she spat, "I went there when his mother came for help with a group of bandits. Why would you wish to know such a thing?"

Morgause's eyes brightened. "What is his mother's name Morgana?" She whispered feverishly, tightening her grip unconsciously.

"Her name is Hunith," she answered puzzled, "Morgause, why-" Morgause instantly drew her hands into her dark cloak and pulled out a list. She conjured a flame in her palm and held it close to pore over the names. After a moment, she laughed gleefully. She looked into Morgana's eyes as the seer tried to talk once more.

"Morgana, we will get revenge against Merlin! I will make him pay for what he did to you sister." She hurried on, "It turns out that he is not just a simple serving boy after all. He is the last dragonlord."

"A dragonlord? I thought he died. Everyone still praises Arthur's victory against the dragon." Her voice was laden with scorn.

"I was mistaken, a dragonlord's powers are passed down from father to son. Cenred said that only a dragonlord would be able to defeat the great dragon."

"Cenred?" Morgana cut in, "what does that swine have to do with it?" Morgause smirked, looking forward to seeing her sister's reaction.

"Everything. He is the engineer of this plan. Balinor was Cenred's elder brother." Morgana gasped and her green eyes widened.

"But- that means-"

"It does not matter that the boy has a title. Only that he will be in our grasp soon."

Morgana paused and nodded, "Of course, you are right sister, but how?"

"Cenred wants the power of a dragonlord for himself. He has hired a man to bring Merlin to him. And while he is imprisoned, I will have the chance to make him suffer," her brown eyes lit up with a cruel gleam.

A slow smile grew on Morgana's face, "I will get a chance as well?" Morgause lifted her hand to Morgana's cheek.

"No sister."

Morgana jerked away, "Why not!" she yelled incredulously, "Morgause-"

"Morgana you will stay here, it would be too suspicious if you disappeared at the same time. We cannot take that risk, you are needed in Camelot," Morgause reprimanded sternly.

Morgana ducked her head like a scolded child. "As you wish Morgause," her lips compressed into a thin line. "I only hoped to gain retribution."

"Fear not dear sister, I am going to make it so that he will wish for oblivion. When I am done with him, he will be but a wretched husk." She made Morgana smile at the picture she formed.

"I look forward to it."

"I must go now and tell Cenred he can allow his man to take Merlin. Oh Morgana, he truly is an atrocious creature- it is only just that the boy should endure his company. Keep well sister." With a final embrace she disappeared. Morgana turned and headed back towards the castle with a terrible smirk marring her beautiful face. She would have dreams of anguish and suffering tonight.

~/0\~

Near the outlying border of Escetia, a raven was descending toward its goal. Below, a lone man sat before a roaring fire. He was gnawing the remaining meat off the bones of a rabbit and grease slathered across his mouth and cheeks. He sighed with contentment and patted his portly stomach. A raven crowed next to him and waited; a roll of paper was attached to its leg. Driscoll took it and broke the seal and the raven flew off. It was in King Cenred's hand:

_He is the one we seek. Bring him to the abandoned fort in the forest of Merendra, it is ideal for our plans. Inform me when you have him. Make haste._

Driscoll's shoulders shook with mirth, he threw the letter in the fire and jingled as he jumped up; he had the tools he needed within the pockets of his cloak. His shadow extended like blood pouring from a wound. He would go now. '_I will find him, make him suffer! Snap his- no. No, I need to watch and wait, bide my time. Haste is bad. Plenty of time to play with him after, oh yes._' He stroked the leather whip attached to his belt and said an incantation to douse the fire. It was still smoking long after lengthy strides carried the beast into the night.

~/0\~

**Author's Note: Finally! I put the first chapter up! I just have a few points I want to say, first of all according to the Merlin wikia, Escetia is the name of Cenred's kingdom. Apparently they mentioned it in S3 but I don't remember hearing it, so if someone does please let me know and I'll go and watch it! Second is I don't know how violent I want to make this story, because I'm definitely mean to Merlin in later chapters. At this point though I don't think I can write a full on torture fic, I am aiming to keep it Teen, and besides dealing with the realistic after effects of something like that will be difficult. So I'll try to keep it teen, but I will up the rating if I have too. **

**So far I have three chapters completed of this story, I don't want to fall behind and have to rush to update because that sucks for everyone. And on that note, I'm not going to base how quick I update on the amount of reviews I get- I have a plan (barring real life) and hope to stick with it so I'm guessing I'll update 1 chapter per week based on how much I get done.**

**That being said I would love to hear your thoughts, please review! My last story got 5 reviews but like 700 people (YEAAA that's awesome!) read it. If you don't review how am I supposed to know you like it? So ya, drop a review if you have any pointers (especially about the violence issue) or ideas or criticism. **

**I would be really grateful if you would, and thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!**


	2. Under A Black Gaze

**First of all, I would like to thank NykSkyBlue, Chayiana, ruby890 , SpriteOfTheLight, Tagrea, and for reviewing To Share A Secret (sorry I forgot last chapter!)**

**Annnnddd Felicity P, Chayiana, Tagrea, DragonRider97, SpriteOfTheLight, TheRandomOneStaringAtYou, orangeLexi, White-moon-Xx, Mistress Helle, Emachinescat, Nai, Paralelsky, Darian21, and 104Arianna for reviewing the last chapter. All you guys made my day, so thank you so much!**

**Author's Note- Here's the second chapter! A day early cause I probably won't get a chance tomorrow- aren't I nice? Some of the stuff I have in here I either got from this site or a dream or something- so if you recognize it we both probably read it somewhere. I hope no one gets offended but I'm pretty sure that a lot of us think up the same ideas-great minds think alike right haha**

**Enjoy!**

~/0\~

A load groan echoed through the stables. Merlin was stuck mucking out the horses and he was still sore from the training session two days ago. He started a weathered tirade against the unfairness of it all, "It's not my fault that Arthur wasn't looking where he was going. How was I to know he'd run Gwen over? I mean, it's not like I meant to be late." The closest horse snorted in what he took as agreement. "Well, at least it only lasted the morning, I tell you Cloverblade, Eadric didn't hold back one bit! I think Arthur felt sorry for me after, serves him right too, the prat." He fumbled his pitch fork as a low chuckle sounded from behind him. He found himself jumping at the smallest of noises today.

"Talking to the horses again Merlin?" The warlock sighed in relief and turned to give the grey haired knight a sheepish grin.

"Hello Sir Cadmon, what brings you to my humble abode?" The stern knight felt another laugh escape his lips.

"I thought I'd come see Spots," Cadmon would have taken the horse out for a ride but one of his horse shoes just broke and needed to be fixed.

Merlin smiled. Spots was Cadmon's pride and joy, as his children were grown up Merlin and Arthur secretly thought that Cadmon missed being a father- he certainly doted on the horse every chance he got. Sure enough a whinny came from the far stall and the paint horse poked his head out. The knight's kind dark eyes crinkled in a smile. He made his way over with what Merlin just noticed was apples. He went back to his task, resigning himself to silence- Cadmon didn't talk much on a normal day for one, and he didn't really fancy complaining about the prince while a knight was in hearing distance- there was a limit to the leniency he was given after all, even from Cadmon.

Merlin was almost finished when Sir Cadmon decided to leave. "Well my lord, I expect I will see you tomorrow."

Merlin sighed exasperated, "You and Gerrick, honestly," he muttered. The warlock gave up trying to tell them to stop, it did no good. In actuality Merlin was a bit nonplussed whenever Cadmon decided to give him the title. Whereas Gerrick always said it in jest, he felt that Cadmon was completely serious. The knight was not one to joke after all. "Yes, for a lovely hunting trip-great. See you in the morning." Merlin grinned at went back to finishing his least favourite chore, he still needed to get Arthur's armour from the armoury and fetch some herbs for Gaius. As Merlin's back was turned, he missed the bow Cadmon gave him before walking out of the stables.

The sun was sinking in the sky as Merlin hurried away from the courtyard, he only had to get the herbs for Gaius and he was done, well, until he had to get Arthur ready for bed. A happy smile crept onto his face as he looked forward to leafing through his spell book. He wove his way through the late evening throng, smiling to people as he went by. Then the sun suddenly disappeared as a black mass materialized in front of him. Merlin had no time to dodge out of the way and collided hard with the figure. He careened roughly onto the ground. Abruptly, large gauntleted hands gripped his shoulders and hauled him up. He was still slightly disoriented as he looked up and up. The top of his head just made it to the man's chest. Merlin's knees nearly gave out upon seeing mad black eyes inset on a waxen face. He felt a shock of fear shoot through is veins; hate as he had never witnessed enflamed the onyx orbs. But he blinked and it was gone. The man's eyes looked him up and down, leaving Merlin feeling decidedly uncomfortable.

"I apologize lad," Merlin was surprised at the smoothness of the scary man's voice- but it did nothing to allay the cold feeling in his stomach. The hooded man was taller than even Leon, much taller, and he had more meat on his bones than the knight as well. The warlock didn't trust this man, he tried to pull away but ham size fists held him where he was. His blue eyes narrowed with both anger and pain, he forced them to stare at the eyes boring into them.

"Unhand me," he commanded in his best imitation of Arthur. The man's jaw tightened but he pried his meaty fingers away from Merlin's arms.

"Forgive me, I thought you were someone else," he forced his pale lips into a smile. Merlin fought the urge to turn tail and run- his smile was rancid. Merlin jutted his chin out, this time unknowingly copying the prince, and curled his hands into fists. He wanted to get the hell out of there but there was no way he would back down. Luckily the man turned on his heel and disappeared into the crowd. Merlin let out a sigh of relief. Quite suddenly, he did not want to go out into the forest. Merlin chided himself, '_Stop being silly, he said he was sorry after all._' He continued on his way doing his best to convince himself that there was nothing to worry about, but he had his guard up all the same.

~/0\~

Peasants gave him a wide berth as they traipsed around him. Sir Aldwin combed the crowd for any sign of the man that bumped into Merlin. '_How can someone so huge just disappear!_' he thought angrily. He had noticed Merlin ahead of him while he was making his way to the castle. He had spotted the cloaked man stop to a halt in front of Merlin and winced when the skinny warlock ran head on into him. Aldwin began to rush toward them with a hand on his sword when he seen the boy trapped in a white knuckle grip. But the man had disappeared before he was even half way there. Aldwin had good instincts and they were screaming at him that the man was evil. That had not been a chance encounter, and the knight's gut was telling him that whoever the man was, he did not wish Merlin well. Aldwin's eyes were blazing- somehow Merlin had become like another brother to him, and no one messed with his family. He needed to see Arthur.

~/0\~

Hidden in an alcove of trees, Driscoll watched the boy trailing through the woods. It had taken no time at all once he was in Camelot to find the boy Merlin. Driscoll had not slept since he had received Cenred's letter; he had hurried to Camelot eager to be one step closer to his revenge. He had made a mistake in meeting the boy, but all of a sudden he felt a surge of hate and saw only Balinor while he was watching him. He had brazenly charged into the boy's way and almost blew his mission. Driscoll had felt himself almost lose it as the little prince stood his ground, he had father's nature in heaps. He may not have looked like Balinor but if he had any doubts before about the boy this had settled it- Merlin was his father's son, of that he was sure. Hate made him reckless, and he had inadvertently put the boy's back up- he would have to be careful. '_But how nice it would be to hear him squeal.'_

The servant looked around uneasily as he pulled bark from a willow tree; Driscoll's eyes were watching his every move. The dragonlord placed his basket down and placed his arms a little from his sides. "Who's there?" He called strongly, "Show yourself!" Oh how easy it would be, he could make off with the boy in minutes. But he was expected back at the castle –too risky. Driscoll would wait and make his move when the time was right. He regretfully retreated back into the trees.

~/0\~

Merlin looked around confusedly as the oppressive weight lifted from his back. His blue eyes scanned the trees trying to confirm that the stifling feeling was really gone. He felt certain he wasn't being watched anymore but he still felt a chill deep within his bones. He bent and grabbed the basket, he was heading back to the castle now, so what if he didn't have everything Gaius needed.

He was only walking for a few minutes when he heard footsteps coming toward him. He skidded to a halt and backed up, letting out a startled yell as he tripped backwards. The footsteps were running now, and soon a man burst from the trees and into the clearing brandishing a sword.

"Merlin!"

"Arthur!"

"Are you alright?" The prince was looking around for any threats, making his way closer to the servant.

"No-Yes! I uh just tripped." Arthur sent him a disbelieving look but sheathed his sword and gave Merlin an assessing glance. "What are you doing out here?" Merlin asked.

"I followed you," he declared unashamedly.

"It was you watching me?" Merlin cried, causing Arthur to narrow his eyes.

"No, I just got here. Do you think it was that cloaked man?" Merlin looked surprised. "Aldwin came to find me, said that a suspicious man ran into you in the streets." Arthur was pacing about the clearing scanning the tree line for any threats while Merlin gathered the dropped herbs. Arthur decided he wouldn't tell the servant that he had ordered Aldwin to tell Leon to have the guard be on the lookout for a tall black cloaked man.

"Well I don't know, whoever it was, they're gone now." Merlin suppressed a shiver at the thought of the massive man watching him. A hand hauled him up by his arm and the warlock flinched away. Arthur looked at him perplexed but released him, holding his hands up. "Don't _do_ that, you scared the life out of me," Merlin balanced the basket on his hip and rubbed his arm. The prince frowned slightly, and he decided he would double the guard too.

"Don't be such a girl Merlin," Arthur rolled his eyes, "come on, we should get back to the castle." He waited for Merlin to fall instep beside him.

"Does this mean you actually care about me Arthur?" Merlin asked, a smug smile on his lips.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Arthur replied with a mock disgusted expression on his face.

"You came to find me! You were worried, admit it."

"I think not," Arthur rolled his eyes once more.

"Oh Arthur!" Merlin crooned in a high falsetto and batted his dark lashes at the blonde haired man. With a laugh he shot off, narrowly missing Arthur's shove.

"Merlin!" the prince yelled angrily and pelted after him, Merlin's laughter egging him on. Arthur caught up with him shortly and dragged Merlin in a headlock all the way back to the castle. He was the one laughing now.

~/0\~

A stag was grazing languidly in the glade, unaware of the many eyes watching it. Arthur raised his crossbow slowly taking aim. Just before he was about to fire the arrow, a crashing noise caused the stag's head to shoot up and he bolted out of the clearing. The prince shut his eyes and prayed for patience.

"Ouch," Merlin's voice came from his left. Arthur turned swiftly and glared down at his fallen servant.

"I don't know why I even bother bringing you Merlin. You spend half the time tripping over your own feet!" Arthur flourished his hand to the mid morning sky, "We've been out here for hours, and not one carcass!"

"Well we've got these," Merlin motioned to the string of rabbits around his neck; he stuck his hand out for the prince to pull him up. Arthur sighed with frustration and stalked away, a trail of knights following. Sir Cadmon shook his head with wonderment at Merlin before following the prince and Eadric was guffawing after him.

"Better luck next time," Leon's deep voice informed him, pulling him up- his heavy hand swatting away a twig hanging from the boy's neckerchief. The warlock turned a wry smile towards the tall knight. Merlin laughed before thanking him and reluctantly declaring they should go as well.

Arthur had them going for another hour before admitting defeat. "Finally!" Merlin shouted, and several of the knights sent him disapproving stares. They had no effect on the servant and he happily plucked the prince's crossbow out of his hands and put it into his saddle bag. "At least we got these," he brightly pointed out, climbing onto his mare. Arthur gave a passing glance at the string of rabbits and pheasants that hung around Merlin's horse.

"Well if it wasn't for a certain someone, _Mer_lin, we would have three stags." The knights shared a collective glance as they trailed after the prince and his servant. Sir Leon donned a happy smile and settled into his saddle, anticipating their amusing exchange. He glanced at Eadric and Cadmon, finding similar expressions on their faces, exaggerated and reserved respectively.

"The second one was _not_ my fault," Merlin argued.

"You distracted me," Arthur stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I was very quiet, thank you very much."

"Please, you caused me to miss with your...loud breathing."

Eadric smothered a laugh but Merlin didn't bother trying. "No, I'm positive that the bolt sailed clean over its head."

"I do not miss, _Mer_lin."

"It must have been your fat head sire."

"What exactly are you trying to say? Think carefully now." And if that wasn't a threat, Cadmon swore he would dance in front of the king.

"That you're a dollop head," Merlin replied sagely. They continued to bicker the rest of the way. Eadric opted to loudly regale a story to his quiet cousin Edric. The party was close to the gates when Merlin felt that sensation of foreboding again- he snapped his mouth shut and swivelled his neck to look around. But just as soon as he felt it, it had disappeared.

"You felt it too then?" Arthur asked him and Merlin looked to him relieved, he thought he was the only one. The knights had noticed the prince's change in mood and sat alert atop their horses. Merlin wanted to tell Arthur it was the same feeling he had when he thought he was being watched last night, but he didn't want to be alarmed for no reason. The prince knew him well however. Arthur called three knights: Eadric, Thomas, and Edric. "Go see if you can find tracks around this area. Cadmon, take Faran and Raonull and look to the south. Be on the lookout for any suspicious characters." He moved his horse into a trot, "Leon, gather a search party, I want that man found."

"He may not be a threat," Merlin voiced half heartedly.

"I cannot rely on may or may nots to keep Camelot safe Merlin." It was clearly the end of the discussion as he set a hurried pace back to Camelot.

~/0\~

Evening sunk over Camelot, the sky a vista of blues and pinks. A dove was startled off the window sill as a growling stomach broke the silence inside the room. Merlin sat on the floor of Arthur's chambers, humming a mindless tune as he polished the prince's armour. He hadn't felt the strange presence since the morning in the forest and was finally allowing himself to relax . It had been two days and neither the knights nor guards had found anything. A soft knock sounded against the door and Merlin looked up as Gwen poked her head in. She entered closing the door behind her and smiled sweetly at Merlin who grinned back at her. He hadn't seen much of his friend since Morgana exposed her and Arthur to the king. "Gwen! How are you?"

"I'm well Merlin, I hope you are too." Merlin's stomach growled in response causing them both to laugh and Gwen to shake her head.

"You looking for Arthur? He went to dine with the king," Merlin informed her.

"No. I came to find you actually. We haven't been able to talk in ages, I feel terribly guilty."

Merlin inclined his head and gave her a mock glare, "Now Gwen-i-vere," he scolded, before brightening. "You can come with me to pick herbs in the morning? We'll have to get up before dawn but it'll be great."

Guinevere's face fell, "Oh I'm so sorry Merlin, Morgana wants to visit the market tomorrow morning, I have to get her ready." Gwen's voice lowered imperceptibly, she would have looked forward to it once, but Morgana wasn't her friend anymore, she was sure of it.

"Oh that's alright Gwen," Merlin was careful not to frown, he didn't want to upset her, "I think I will find you tomorrow then, I always enjoy a nice trip to the market." He was rewarded with Gwen's soft dark face lighting up; she knew that the market was not Merlin's favourite place. "Besides I got out of the council meeting, so I get the day off," Merlin finished cheerily.

"I'll hold you to that," she started to leave, "oh and Merlin, please get yourself something to eat," she laughed when Merlin's stomach made a high pitched whine.

"I will! See you later Gwen!" He set the finished armour down on the floor a few minutes later- Arthur would see what a good job he did- and rushed back to his chambers, hoping Gaius put out something good. He entered the physician's chambers to find Gaius hunched over a book. He opened his mouth only to shut it slowly when the old man held his hand up without even looking. Merlin placed his hands on his slim hips and cast his eyes about the room. His face fell as he noted that the table was clear. The window was open, letting the cooling air waft into the chamber, but the glass was foggy due to the steam emitting from the beaker on a stool underneath it. The warlock eyed Gaius' latest experiment dubiously. He turned back to his mentor as the old man made a hum of satisfaction and turned his attention to his wayward ward. Merlin twitched as a pale eyed gaze appraised him critically, he felt his hand flatten his hair.

"Well to what do I owe the pleasure of your company this fine evening?" Merlin's stomach answered for him; he grinned sheepishly and looked hopefully at Gaius.

"Arthur had me going all day Gaius! I didn't get a chance to come back here. I swear, and I'll get your herbs tomorrow morning, before the suns up even!" Gaius made to peer out the window.

"What?" Merlin asked looking outside as well.

"Strange. I thought the sky must be falling," the old man mused before heading to the cupboard. Merlin tried to put on a scandalized expression but it was ruined by his lips fighting a smile. Gaius turned with two covered plates in hand and brought them to the table. Merlin beamed at him which earned a knobbly hand to ruffle his hair. Between devouring the tastiest chicken he had ever had, he related Sir Gerrick's latest attempt to pluck a hair from Sir Aldwin's head. Gerrick could sneak up on anyone except Aldwin, the young knight thought it was because he was attuned to mischievous antics thanks to his many brothers.

~/0\~

The streets of Camelot were empty save for a dark haired young man walking sluggishly down the still dark street. Only he and the guards were out this early. He rubbed at his eyes, futilely hoping it would make him more awake. The only consolation of waking up so early was that Arthur didn't need him until dinner as he was going over more tax reports with his father and the council. This thought caused his lips to quirk into a smug smile; Arthur had tried to rope him into it as well but he had used the excuse of collecting herbs for Gaius. He maintained Arthur was lucky that it was true.

Merlin perked up as he noticed Sir Leon talking to Sir Gerrick. The lean knight departed and waved to Merlin before he sauntered further up the road. Unexpectedly the warlock felt an abrupt itch between his shoulder blades, all of a sudden the faint shadows on the road seemed to grow dark. Merlin decided to chance it. He abruptly spun around and searched the empty street. He gasped as he caught a fleeting glimpse of a pair of night coloured eyes. The ends of a black cloak swished into an alleyway. Merlin gritted his teeth and decided to settle this once and for all. He made for the alley but groaned as a voice called him from behind, "What?" He asked waspishly. Sir Leon stared at him distinctly unimpressed and Merlin felt his eyes grow round, "Oh, sorry Sir Leon! I didn't realize."

"I'm sure there is a good explanation Merlin" he waited.

"Er," he started, '_what's the harm? Besides sounding like a paranoid loony'_. "I'm being watched." Yep, definitely a paranoid loony. "Never mind, I'm just being paranoid. Or a girl as Arthur would say," he laughed nervously, "I'll just go now. I need to gather some herbs." Merlin hurried away before Leon could get a word in.

The long haired knight watched Merlin depart before eying the alleyway the boy was heading to. He was sure he caught a glimpse of a black cloak. It reeked of a trap and Leon felt an upsurge of anger, Merlin may not be a knight but he had earned his place among them. The knights took care of their own, and Merlin was one of them, noble blood or no. His decision was made as soon as he had seen the giant figure disappear into the shadows; Leon unsheathed his sword and advanced toward the ally, not expecting the trap to be for him.

~/0\~

**Thanks for reading, I hope you guys liked it! Please take time review, even if it's just a "good" it will make my day! Remember this was a day early! Now I know that's a nasty cliffhanger (or I thought it was) so I'll try to update it early again - can't make any promises though, sorry!**


	3. Broken Shield

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put one in last time but I am sure you all know that I do not own Merlin. The only thing I own in this story are the characters Aldwin, Cadmon, Eadric, Gerrick, and Driscoll. **

**Thanks to everyone reading this and a special thanks to:**

**Emachinescat****, asdf, ****Paralelsky****, ********, Coby, ****TheRandomOneStaringAtYou****, ****Tagrea****, ****104Arianna****, Natasha, ****happieface03****, ****SpriteOfTheLight****, ****Hummingfox****, ****Chayiana****, ****Imagined Artist****, and ****BabyGlover**** for reviwing-It always makes me so happy to see reviews. (I hope I got everyone)**

**Now I hope you like reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this! A few days early cause I felt bad for leaving you with a cliffhanger like that **

~/0\~

The shadows were dark in the narrow street, the tall buildings keeping night for themselves in the dismal passage. Leon realized with surprise that he had never been down this particular way before. His ears trained on retreating footsteps up the ally and he stealthily hastened toward them. He rounded a corner and laid eyes on the tallest man he had ever seen. His hand tightened on his sword as the hooded man turned around. If he wasn't a hardened knight he would equate the scene with something from a child's nightmare. The man's cloak was darker than the morning shadows, his skin was an ashen white and Leon could not distinguish the man's eyes from the shadow of his hood. The oversized cloak did nothing to conceal his slight bulk.

Leon pushed his revulsion aside and stepped forward threateningly, "What business do you have in Camelot?"

"I am merely here to collect a rare specimen," the man replied in a silver lined voice.

"Which is?" The knight advanced toward him. Did this man know about Merlin? How could he?

The man turned his lips up in a small smile, "I doubt a fine knight such as yourself would be interested," he replied flippantly, mockery lacing his tone.

"I know you were watching Merlin, I will not let you lay a finger on him."

"You say it like you think you can stop me."

In response Leon shifted into an offensive stance, furiously staring at the man. Beneath his hood Driscoll eyed the sword warily, he would not win in a fair fight.

"I have waited too long for this day, you will not keep me from my revenge! _Astrice_!" he cried and the sword was flung from the knight's hand. He took advantage of the surprise to tackle the knight. It would not be prudent to waste his precious little magical ability- he was only proficient in the art of torture spells. The shorter man managed to knock his arm back and elbow him in the face, breaking his nose. Sir Leon backed up a step before he launched himself at the taller man, landing a blow to his soft stomach. Driscoll doubled over, he couldn't lose! "_Astrice,_" he gasped once more and extended his hand. The knight flew backwards into the wall and Driscoll charged at him, pinning him there. He did not let up and savagely hammered the knight against the stone. He released the knight and he slid down the wall with a groan. He did not get up.

Driscoll stood there panting heavily, he fixed his bleeding nose. That was far too close. Driscoll regarded the man below him before sweeping out of the alley; he would let whoever found him worry about getting him help. If he killed him, a search would start straight away- if they found him anyway. Driscoll chose this alley carefully, no one had come down here in the days he had stalked his prey. He had to improvise when the knight entered instead of the boy, but it was no matter. This was the chance he was waiting for, the morning sky was blue still and no one would be too suspicious if the servant was missing for a day. In his triumph he had dismissed the fallen knight completely. He laughed giddily as he skipped toward the forest- his plan was soon to be realized.

~/0\~

The birds were beginning to wake and the air was fresh with the scent of pine. Merlin picked his way carefully down the incline, careful to remain upright. The trees were denser in this part of the forest, but he wanted to walk off his mood. He now felt guilty for his short attitude towards Sir Leon, the knight didn't mean any harm. Merlin peeked at the sky, guessing that it might be an hour or so before sunrise. He decided that he would hurry so he could catch Leon and make it up to him. He began to feel cooler the further he walked and was grateful he brought his jacket. He spotted some lady's mantle growing at the base of an oak tree and veered toward it, losing his footing in the dense foliage. He had to fling his hand against a maple to maintain his balance. He sighed in relief, glad he left his basket at home or else he probably would have had to run down the steep hillside beside him. Upon reaching the herb, he knelt down and put his bag on the ground among the acorns. He looked up the tree quizzically upon noticing the birds had stopped singing.

Merlin froze as he heard twigs snapping behind him. He jumped up and whirled around, his stomach plummeting as the black cloaked man emerged from behind the trees. Merlin vaguely noted that the man was bald as he found he could not pry his eyes away from the man's hungry gaze.

"Hello," his pleasant voice caused goose bumps to erupt on Merlin's arms and the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end. "Nice day for a stroll is it not?" He was moseying slowly in an arc, getting closer to Merlin. The warlock stepped back and did his best to look intimidating, his carven face set alight with defiance- it made the man's eyes blaze.

Merlin shivered, the man's very appearance was succulent with evil. It was the dripping sweat on his brow and the swelling of his stomach, his beastly hands and the thickness of his long legs. His bulging eyes were disturbingly large on his face and made it seem like they were hollow punctures where the eyes should have been.

"What do you want?" Merlin demanded.

"My, not very polite are we? You needn't worry, I won't bite," his lips parted to emit a high cackle, laughing at some joke that escaped the dragonlord. Merlin staggered backward just as the huge man sprung forward swiftly. He barely had time to blink let alone be stunned at the sheer speed the hulking man moved at. He cried out at the weight suddenly pinning him down, not noticing a cuff being placed on his trapped arm. Merlin kicked out in a terror as he tried and failed to push the man away with magic. It didn't work! But his panic gave him strength and he slipped out like an eel from the man's grasp. He scrambled up and hit the ground running, gasping as an ache was permeating from his chest. The man was on his heels, his jacket ripped as his sleeve was wrenched back, but he managed to wriggle out of it-he didn't realize he landed a punch to the man's face until he felt the bones in his hands break- he thought Arthur would have been proud.

He felt another jolt of panic; his punch hardly caused a flinch. Merlin lurched forward, trying to put distance between them. He didn't even think about the direction he ran in but pumped his legs faster as an enraged yell shrieked behind him. His eyes flicked to the strange cuff on his wrist and tried to pull it off, but in doing so he did not see the sharp incline before he plummeted down, yelping while rolling and twisting down the slope. The wind was knocked out of him as reached the bottom, he struggled to get up but collapsed on his knee, he yelled in frustration realizing he twisted it. His heart jumped into his throat as he heard the crashing behind him. Merlin only just made it to his knees when it felt like he was tackled by a horse. He flew backward and landed on his back.

The monstrous man clambered onto him and dug his knee into Merlin's stomach, reaching for his non cuffed hand. Merlin roared but his magic failed to come to his defence. His head snapped to the side as he was backhanded across the face. Merlin lay there stunned, struggling to draw breath. His vision was a blur of colours and he felt a bitter coldness as his other hand was cuffed above him. Tears sprang from his eyes at the desperate feeling of helplessness that enveloped him. He tried feebly to beat the man away with his bound hands but to no avail.

The man throttled Merlin, wrapping his bulky hands around his throat and shaking him, causing his head to bounce on the ground. He couldn't breathe, he felt like he was drowning in terror as he fought to struggle, his eyes were watering and obscuring the frenzied man above him. His vision darkened around the edges and he slowly became numb to the pain of being beaten against the ground. His last thought before slipping into unconsciousness was wishing that Arthur would get here already.

~/0\~

Crowds of people were bustling to and fro within the market of Camlot. Children ran beneath their mother's legs and many peasants and the occasional noble perused the streets. The wafting aroma of meat pies blended with the pungent smell of sweat. Hawkers and peddlers cried their wares, drawing people to their stands and wagons. Morgana pretended to look at the silks of the vendor she was at while searching for the travelling cloak of her sister among the throng. She held a letter within the pouch on her green satin dress. She was woken last night by the sound of her door clicking shut. She thought it might have been Gwen until she noticed the envelope resting on the chest at the foot of her bed. It was addressed to Cenred, saying that the deed had been done and he was moving _it_ to the desired location. Morgana felt a smirk grow on her face, she believed that the scout or whatever he was had succeeded in capturing Merlin. Her eyes found her maidservant Gwen who kept on looking down the street. A frown was marring her exotic face, the girl had mentioned that Merlin was going to meet them here and appeared disappointed that he had not shown up yet. '_I suppose he won't be keeping the appointment then,_' Morgana thought cheerily.

"I don't think you should worry Gwen," she called, "I'm sure he will be here soon." Morgana put on a sickly sweet smile.

"Yes, I'm sure you are right my lady," Gwen donned a fleeting smile of her own and went back to picking through rough fabrics unseeingly.

Morgana sent Gwen a glare; she could become a problem if she called notice to Merlin's absence. An answer came to her swiftly. She called the merchant over and purchased enough bolts of red silk to make a dress- keeping the maidservant busy would stave off unwelcome thoughts. She felt a brush of cloth against her side as a dark cloaked figure bent beside her.

"You called sister?" Morgause whispered causing a genuine smile to grace Morgana's lips. She passed the letter to her sister and grasped her hand.

"It was left for me in my chambers. Tell Cenred I detest his man sneaking into my room," she whispered back. Morgause gave her arm a quick squeeze before hobbling off. Morgana glanced at Gwen, pleased to see she noticed nothing.

"Come Gwen, we shall head back to the castle now." The maidservant nodded but could not hide her disconcerted expression. "Perhaps Merlin will be there," Morgana could not resist adding. Handing the silks to Gwen she led the way back to her chambers.

~/0\~

Guinevere followed Morgana feeling slightly rejected. She knew Merlin would have been done collecting herbs by now. '_He should be here. I know he doesn't fancy the market excessively but he said he would come. This isn't like him, he should be here._' Her resolution caused worry to sprout in her mind; it fluttered like an unwelcome companion in the back of her thoughts for the rest of the day.

~/0\~

Arthur's foot tapped impatiently. He gazed longingly through the bright window, late afternoon sun was filtering in begging to be enjoyed. But no, he was stuck in the council room discussing taxes of all things. If only Merlin were here, he would always find a way to entertain the prince- be it with making funny faces behind a noble's back or impatiently fidgeting in the corner. He did have Sir Aldwin with him, but the knight was doing his best to look interested (and thereby boring), and only the glazed look in his eye told Arthur otherwise. He wondered what Merlin was doing, the lucky sod, why did he have to let Merlin off? Half the council, his father, Aldwin, and himself were seated around the table. Papers were strewn across it – taxes were due from the outlying villages and he was meant to endure checking over them.

He felt a nudge from Sir Aldwin and was just able to put a suitably attentive expression on his face before his father glanced at him. He sent a smile to the knight who let his face fall for an instant into a long suffering expression. Arthur fought successfully to contain a laugh; the knight had looked like he was dying a painful death. He knew Merlin would have probably laughed out loud at the sight, causing him to be expelled from the room and giving Arthur teasing material in the process. Arthur sighed as his thoughts centered once again on his friend, he had been invading his thoughts perpetually since this morning- Arthur attributed it to the fact that the servant had escaped this miserable fate and left him alone. His eyes sought the setting sun once more, if only he knew that Merlin was staring at it too, hurting and alone. The prince sighed once again, at this rate they would be here until after sunset.

Finally, an hour before sunset the council was adjourned. Arthur jumped from his chair feeling his joints pop and wasted no time in standing around. Aldwin followed on his heels and they both heaved identical sighs of relief when the cleared the corridor.

"Lord, Arthur I don't envy you. If I had to do that as much as you, I think I'd lose my mind."

Arthur smirked, "Well that can easily be arranged you know."

"You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?" He nudged the knight, "Fear not Aldwin, Merlin is much more fun to bring along. Speaking of which, he better have a feast waiting for me." Aldwin laughed in both relief and amusement and Arthur continued in a more serious tone, "As soon as you are able, I want you to find Leon. Tell him I wish to speak with him of his patrols today."

"Yes Sire, tell Merlin I send my regards." They both went their separate ways, Arthur up the stairs and Aldwin down the corridor.

When Arthur reached his chambers his stomach was growling with anticipation, he threw open his door violently in the hopes of scaring his servant. He scared a servant alright, it just wasn't Merlin. A boy around his servant's age stood timidly in the antechamber.

"Where's Merlin?" he demanded, was it too much ask for his servant to be here on time?

"B-beggin' your pardon S-Sire, but he didn' shows up to, to bring my lord his dinna. We thoughts you'd b-be hungry Sire," the serving boy stuttered, bowing lowly twice. Arthur raised his eyebrow making his way to his seat-at least he got his feast.

"Thank you." Arthur enjoyed the boy's shocked expression, "Go get Merlin for me. He's probably in his chambers."

"Y-yes my lord. Rights this secon' my lord," they boy bowed backwards out the door causing Arthur to roll his eyes. '_Really!_' He looked to be Merlin's age, there was no need to behave like a timorous maidservant- he wasn't _that_ scary. Arthur couldn't believe Merlin, he had a full day off yet he _still_ was late. '_How incompetent can you be?_' He thought while wolfing down a juicy morsel of roast. Being stuck in the castle today had done nothing for his mood. Arthur tried to cultivate anger to distract himself from the cold feeling in his gut that felt suspiciously like worry. He launched into an internal rant about incompetent servants.

~/0\~

A frown was making itself comfortable on Sir Aldwin's face. He could not find Sir Leon and he had looked everywhere: the armoury, the battlements, training field, stables, garrison, dungeons, the physician's chambers, the tavern, and what seemed like every street in Camelot. The sun was now low in the sky and Aldwin felt a faint stirring of concern. He stood to the side of the street, thinking hard about where the knight could be. The number of people walking by him were slowly dwindling, many of them nodding respectfully as they passed. He turned his head to a familiar voice calling him, unusually dismissing the nickname, "Oi, Winny!" it was Gerrick of course. The lean knight was hurrying towards him, "How was your day? You actually have all your hair!"

"Have you seen Leon? I have been searching for him everywhere." Aldwin ignored his friend's questions, he had a bad feeling.

Gerrick's brow furrowed. "Didn't see hide nor tail of him today since this morning, I thought he was with you. He was talking with Merlin just over there before dawn," he replied seriously and pointing a little ways away. The feeling in Aldwin's bones grew inexplicably colder.

"And have you seen Merlin at all?"

"No I haven't. He didn't even come by the training field today like he usually does." his tone darkened. "What are you thinking Aldwin?"

"It can't be a coincidence, both of them not being seen since this morning. Gaius asked me to find Merlin for him," he added tensely, "this doesn't feel right Gerrick."

"We should tell Arthur," Gerrick had learned to always trust Aldwin's gut, he would often tease him with calling it woman's intuition but that didn't make him any less grateful for it. Sir Gerrick began to feel uneasy as well.

They started on their way to Arthur when a staggering figure came tottering out of an alley twenty feet away. The sun was behind the hunched shape bathing it in shadow. It fell and did not get up, the two knights rushed over, they realized who it was and quickened their fast pace with horror on their faces.

"Leon!" Gerrick got to him first, he gasped and let his hand hover over the mass of congealed blood on the back of Leon's head. Aldwin crashed next to him on his knees and shook Leon's shoulder, not even causing a stir. "Aldwin! Take him to Gaius, I'll sound the warning bell. Go!" The older knight took charge and sprinted off. Aldwin grunted as he hauled Leon over his shoulders. He staggered under his weight but pressed on. The warning bells started ringing as he made it into the courtyard. The few peasants there stopped what they were doing and gaped. He ignored them, maintaining his brisk pace and breathing heavily through his nose. In the corner of his eye he saw Merlin's friend Guinevere drop a red bundle and start running towards him.

"Sir Aldwin, what happened?" she fell into step beside him, her face was aghast. Aldwin recalled that she and Leon had known each other since they were children. He liked her.

"Don't know," he grunted tersely. They rounded the corner to Gaius' chambers and Gwen ran to wrench open the door. Gaius gasped as Aldwin staggered in.

"Lay him on the bed. On his side," he ordered. The young knight sighed in relief as the weight of his friend was lifted off his shoulders. Gaius hurried over and examined Leon's head. "Gwen, get me some cloth and bandages please, Aldwin go get the bath water from Merlin's room. It's clean." Gwen rushed back with an armload of the cloth saying that she didn't know how much to get. Aldwin hurriedly placed the bucket of water next to the physician, careful not to spill any. Gaius began to clean the wound as the door burst open and Arthur hurtled in with Gerrick on his heels, demanding to know what happened. Gaius shortly ordered the men out.

They skulked back out the door but left it open so they could monitor their friend. Cadmon and Eadric nearly collided into them as they were running towards the room. "What happened? Everyone is saying that Leon is hurt," asked Cadmon.

"Yes, I think that question is on all our minds," Arthur glared at Gerrick. The knight had burst into his room babbling about Leon, Merlin, and head wounds.

Aldwin stepped forward, "Arthur, Leon's been missing all day. Gerrick said he could not find him." Eadric and Cadmon murmured their agreement.

"It's true, he said he'd arm wrestle with me but never showed up. I thought he was busy elsewhere though," the burly knight said loudly.

"But what happened to him?" the prince demanded angrily.

"The last I saw of him was when he was speaking with Merlin early this morning, it must have happened then if he was missing all day," Gerrick pieced together. Gaius' voice called them back into the room. Leon's head was bandaged and he was lying peacefully on his side- his armour was on a pile on the table. Arthur looked to the physician expectantly.

"What happened?" the old man asked.

"We found him stumbling out of an ally," Aldwin explained.

"It appears that he was repeatedly slammed against a hard surface Sire," Gaius frowned.

"But it's Sir Leon! Who could over power him?" His mind's eye supplied Merlin's voice saying, "well not you." Arthur's frown deepened, "Where is Merlin? I have not seen him yet." He was met with troubled faces. The timid servant from before had fearfully reported that he couldn't find Merlin anywhere. Gwen stepped toward him with a puckered brow. Arthur wanted to kiss it away.

"He was supposed to meet me this morning Sire, but he never showed...he said he was going to pick herbs before dawn."

"And I have not seen him since last night," Gaius supplied, he was worried. Aldwin uttered a soft call, the prince looked to find a troubled look on his young face.

"I don't think this a coincidence Sire. Both of them going missing is much too suspicious."

The sense of foreboding Arthur had felt caught on fire, now that it was given a voice, "Leon is hurt and Merlin is nowhere to be found. We need to find Merlin," the prince asserted. His thoughts were growing out of control, thinking of what could have befallen his friend, each situation worse than the last.

~/0\~

**Things are heating up now! The next chapter won't be up until next Friday cause I probably should stick to schedule. I don't want to run out of chapters and have to rush. Points to anyone who can guess where I based my description of Driscoll on**

**Now I have to go spend time in real life and do work...well artwork but it still counts ;)**

**Please review and tell me what you thought :) **


	4. Cold Severance

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin or anything you recognize. The only thing I claim as mine are the knights Sirs Aldwin, Gerrick, Cadmon, and Eadric, as well as the creepy Driscoll. **

**A big thank you to: ****Emachinescat****, ****TheRandomOneStaringAtYou****, ****TheWeepingAngel****, ****Paralelsky****, NykSkyBlue, ********, ilovethestorys, ****ladydhampir****, ****DakotaBeor****, ****Dragon Mistress Syal****, and ****JAIMOL**** for reviewing last chapter- thanks guys!**

**Now onward to an extra long chapter!**

~/0\~

Merlin woke to a throbbing headache and the scent of blood in his nostrils. He tried to open his eyes and found that one was swollen shut. The world was a blur to him as he tried to take in his surroundings; trees slowly filtered into his vision followed by an orange sky scattered with yellow ribbons for clouds, he thought absently that it was pretty. Merlin gave a low moan as he tried to get up, the right side of his face felt like it was hit with a mace, he felt a dull pain in his knee sprawled beneath him, it felt like he had swallowed rusty needles, and his right hand was absolutely killing him- it sent a splintering pain up his arm when he gave an experimental twitch. '_What happened?_' he wondered to himself, blinking his working eye. He noticed that his blue shirt was stained with blood likely from his nose- at least he didn't think it was broken. Where did his neckerchief go? He gasped as he realized that the red material was lodged in his mouth with a coarse rope wound around his head keeping it in place, and his hands were bound in front of him- the cuffs were separated by a long iron chain. They were thick silver bindings with crude designs scratched onto them- he barely recognized them as writings of the old religion.

"So he wakes at last," a voice broke his musings. His stiff neck shot up to look at the source of the voice. The black cloaked man was sitting on a log and playing with a dagger. He tried to move backwards but found his back was against a tree trunk. Merlin's breathing quickened when he realized what had happened, this man had attacked him and couldn't fight back because his magic didn't work. The thought quickly robbed the warmth from his blood. He focused his open eye on the man who stood up causing him to try and wriggle backward once more, but he couldn't seem to summon any strength and could not hold his neck up any longer. Merlin had to rest his head against the tree to keep it from falling onto his chest. He tried to use magic but it was no use, so Merlin was left to glare at the man as best he could and tried to yell around his gag as he came closer.

His muffled protest was ignored however as the black cloaked man knelt over his legs and prodded him in the cheek with the hilt of the dagger, "So you can't call your little friend. Do you like your restraints? I made them special for your father," he gleefully stated, enjoying the shocked expression on Merlin's face. The warlock forced himself to stare into the man's black gaze. Merlin noticed with smugness that he had an ugly bruise on his cheek, Arthur taught him to punch after all. His hand gave a painful twinge and he thought he should probably ask Arthur for another lesson. The man's pallid face contorted into a glower and he seized Merlin's chin tightly, meaty fingers digging into his flesh. The warlock tried to pull away as the man's face leaned closer, "Just like your father aren't you?" He spat, causing spittle to fly onto Merlin's face, "Think you are so good. But I'll show you, oh yes. I'll make you squeal like the little pig you are!" He shouted throwing Merlin's head back into the tree trunk causing the warlock to see stars.

Merlin froze when he felt something cold stroke his cheek, it was the dagger. He squeezed his eye shut and fought to keep his body still as the sharp point pressed under his eye, "Look at me" the man demanded calmly in a sickeningly velvet voice. Merlin resolutely opened his eye and looked fiercely into burning black orbs above him. "I want you to know my face as your worst nightmare," he breathed tenderly, "I want you to fear the name Driscoll." He trailed the dagger under Merlin's jaw and pressed lightly. The warlock felt his eye slam shut once more and he tried to suck in a breath, but the air he craved was blocked by his gag. He pushed his head further against the tree behind him as he tried to remember to breathe through his nose, his breaths were desperate and frantic. Images of his mother and Gaius sprung into his mind, followed by Gwen and Lancelot, and Gwaine and the knights. When he thought of Arthur he felt an abrupt calm soothe his mind, and he heard Arthur's voice in his head, '_calm down you idiot, why would he drag you out here and restrain you just to kill you? Honestly Merlin._'

He swallowed causing the dagger to draw a prick of blood from his adam's apple but he opened his stormy eyes to stare down this Driscoll. Driscoll snarled at him, incensed that he wasn't cowering, but then his lips twisted into a cruel smile, "Enjoy your hope while you still have it boy, there will be no escape for you." He withdrew his blade, "Your father made a fool of me, and I promise I will make you pay for it!" Driscoll pushed a heavy hand onto Merlin's abdomen and growled, "A_nbesettan inwræc,"_ causing Merlin to cry out at the pain blossoming in his chest. It felt like he had swallowed boiling water and it was bleeding through his insides. Merlin tried to writhe away from the throbbing ache and struggled to keep in yelps of pain, but crushing hands kept him pinned against the tree. Sinister eyes watched him contentedly for a few terrible moments before Driscoll sorrowfully uttered, "_Álynnan._" Merlin groaned in relief but it was short lived, for he was jerked upward by the chain of his bindings.

Driscoll grabbed his shoulder and punched him across the face, he would have gone flying had it not been for the hand holding him in place. He was hurled the other way as a heavy hand backhanded him, Merlin had no time even cry out as Driscoll shoved him down and drove his knee into his stomach. The warlock collapsed onto his knees and tried to curl around his ribs, desperately trying to regain air past the gag in his mouth. He was suddenly hauled up and dragged forwards, Driscoll leading him by the middle of the long chain, it was long enough for there to be a foot between them. Merlin's chest heaved as he breathed heavily through his nose which was leaking blood. He tried to use magic again and even to call out mentally to Kilgharrah but neither worked.

"You are lucky that I have orders not to hurt you too much," Driscoll spat, "I can't wait to get you to the king! I'll be free to do whatever I want! We'll have so much fun! But we still have far to go, good thing I got some rest." His tone started as sullen but finished exultant, the chain was pulled taut as Merlin stumbled along; he tried to tug away but was wrenched forward onto his knees several times for his troubles. All he could do was try to keep the fast pace despite his strange exhaustion and smarting knee. Driscoll's strides were difficult to keep up with, he knew he wouldn't be able to stand the pace for long, and his wrists were already chafing.

A chilling realization swept over Merlin, this man was constrained by orders; otherwise Merlin knew he would be in a lot more trouble. He was scared, no terrified. Every instinct was screaming at him to run but he was powerless to help himself. The very first time in his life where he was truly vulnerable was when Morgause had left him for dead trapped in enchanted chains- but he still had Kilgharrah. Now though, he had no magic and his powers as a dragonlord were useless. All his life he had his magic to protect him, he was _never_ defenceless. Merlin felt tears of frustration prick at his eyes, he wanted to kick and scream and _run_. He didn't want to go to whatever was waiting for him, he was loathe to think about it, and in spite of himself he wanted Arthur. The prince's voice echoed in his head again telling him to be strong, he took a deep breath through his nose and he tried his damndest to do just that- he would not give this monster of a man the satisfaction of seeing him scared. Merlin would try his best to do Arthur and his father proud.

His blue eye sought the sinking sun. Driscoll seemed to be taking him in the direction of Cenred's kingdom. '_But why? And how does he know about me? How does he know my father? What does he want? Does he know I'm a dragonlord?'_ These thoughts were shouting in his head screaming to be answered. He forced his thoughts to focus on Arthur, it was a relief from thinking about what was happening. Merlin kept on inventing scenarios where Arthur and the knights burst from the trees and freed him. He gave a stifled shout as he pitched forward, tripping over the rough terrain. His chin scraped the dirt and he tried to get up but could not lift his body he was so tired, his arms stretched painfully as they were tugged mercilessly- he wished his hand would just fall off. Driscoll either didn't care or notice, and dragged him on belly without even changing pace. He was just so tired and hardly noticed when a few minutes later with a flick of his arm, Driscoll flipped him onto his back and continued on. But he did notice the warm setting sun peeking through the trees, he idly wondered if Arthur was looking at that same sun right now. Merlin gratefully sank into darkness.

~/0\~

Kilgharrah was perched upon the tallest ridge of the White Mountains. He revelled in the freedom. The sky was the purest gold stretching as far as he could see. Thin pink puffs of clouds peppered the expanse. The dragon's lids were closed in bliss as the sun warmed his scales and if one were to look from the foot of the mountain they might mistake him for an oddly shaped sun. For the briefest moment he thought he might have felt a flutter against his mind and he opened his pale fire lit eyes. He instantly thought of the young warlock. Perhaps it was time to check in on the dragonlord, he hadn't called for his advice in quite a while after all. He might as well save the warlock the wait when he did. An enormous shadow cascaded down the white peak when the dragon stretched his wings. An immense roar echoed through the mountain range as Kilgharrah dove through the sky, beating his great wings. He left several avalanches in his wake as he flew leisurely towards the forest of Ascetir. "..Are lucky...too...king...free...whatever I..." He twitched his ear, perhaps he was hearing things in his old age- the thought made him bare his sharp teeth in a smile.

~/0\~

Leon felt like he was underwater, his limbs were so heavy. He thought he might be sitting but couldn't be sure, all he knew was that a piercing pain was throbbing in his head. Leon clawed his way out of the darkness, it might have taken hours or minutes- he couldn't say. He didn't know his head could hurt this much- he felt his stomach rolling and became aware of his dank surroundings as he vomited onto the cobble stones beside him. He tried to recall how he got like this and squinted at the shadows, '_nightmare...huge beast...wanted someone...Merlin?...Merlin!_' Somehow he got onto his feet and staggered out of the ally. Merlin was in danger. He followed the lightening shadows to the outside street but everything went black before he made it another step, he vaguely heard a voice shouting his name.

There were voices now talking softly above him. What were they saying? His head was just a heavy appendage now, no pain. "Merlin...never showed...pick herbs...missing." He heard the fluctuating volume and knew it meant something to him. All of a sudden he felt winded by discovering what he was missing, he sat bolt upright, "Merlin!" There were hands holding him in place and he tried to shake them off, didn't they know that Merlin needed help? A voice was shouting his name and he blinked confusedly in their direction. It looked like Arthur.

"Arthur!" he gasped, "Merlin...in danger, the cloaked man, he's a sorcerer, wants to hurt Merlin." His head throbbed viciously and he groaned. He felt a liquid being poured down his throat and within seconds he was calm. The blur that looked like Arthur asked him what happened, so he started again.

"I met Merlin, the beast tried to lure him in, it was a trap," he slurred, "tried to stop him, had magic. Said he'd hurt Merlin, he's in trouble, you can still help him, still early..." he trailed off and fell asleep.

"Leon! What's happened to Merlin? Leon!" Arthur shouted but it was no use, the knight didn't even stir. The prince wasted no time and stood up, and ordered Aldwin and Gerrick to come with him, before practically running for the door. "Guinevere said he went to collect herbs, we'll start there," he called to the two knights keeping pace with him. He broke into a run upon seeing the darkening sky through the windows. He needed to find Merlin.

Tense silence hung between them as they hurried to the forest, once they were passed the gates Arthur drew his sword and broke into a sprint. He didn't stop until he found the clearing Merlin was in two days ago. He frantically looked around for any signs of distress- there were none. He tightened his hand on his sword and didn't know whether to be worried or relieved. He scoured the clearing for any signs of tracks but it was getting too dark to see anything.

"Arthur," called Aldwin and the prince turned to glare at him, "he sometimes travels further into the woods, we can search there."

"And how would you know?" Arthur growled. Gerrick bit his lip and glanced between the two men.

"I went with him sometimes," the young knight stated calmly. What he didn't tell him was that Merlin would often show him his magic when he tagged along.

"Well hurry up then," the prince ordered angrily. Who was Aldwin to know more about Merlin than he did? The knight nodded and hurried onward through the trees without a word. They searched their surroundings while they walked; the moon was now emitting a pale light. Arthur's heart plummeted as he saw it first, it was tangled in some bushes- he barrelled towards it. "Here!" he shouted, reaching Merlin's jacket. He seized it and found that it was ripped at the shoulder, _'no!'_

Aldwin and Gerrick caught up with him swiftly and joined him looking for tracks- they could barely discern signs of a pursuit. The already dull light darkened and Arthur looked up frantically, clouds were forming in the night sky. He sniffed the air finding that there was no dampness...yet. They all cursed and doubled their efforts to follow the trail, it led them to a steep hillside that was obscured by the trees. Gerrick somehow spotted Merlin's bag at the base of an oak tree about fifty feet away and went to retrieve it.

"This is where the trail starts!" the knight yelled.

"He must have dropped it there and ran this way, and fell down the hill," said Aldwin in a low voice, trying to squint at the now indiscernible tracks. Gerrick returned with the bag and Arthur stole it from his hands. "We can't go on Sire, it's too dark. We need to get back to Leon and see what he can tell us." Aldwin hated himself for saying it. So did Arthur.

"And what? Leave him? Where ever he is, Merlin needs help. You can't possibly think to abandon him!" the prince snarled shaking Merlin's things. Aldwin drew himself up angrily, his eyes flashing but Gerrick intervened before he could speak.

Gerrick stepped between them, "Aldwin is right Sire, it _is_ too dark to see anything. It would be dangerous to continue. Not just for us, but for Merlin. We can't risk going in the wrong direction, we should leave at first light." Arthur was seething but didn't argue, he turned on his heel and stalked back to the castle. Guilt welled in his stomach, he should have forced Merlin to come to the forsaken meeting.

They re entered the physician's chambers to find King Uther in the room. "Father, what are you doing here?" Arthur asked surprised. A severe look was on the king's face.

"I was informed of Sir Leon," he explained shortly. Arthur looked to Sir Leon and noticed that Gwen was wiping his brow with a cloth, she had a stricken expression on her pretty face.

"Sir Leon woke up again," Gaius spoke looking anxiously at Merlin's items in Arthur's arms.

"What did you find Arthur?" his father asked him.

Arthur swallowed and glanced at Gaius, "There were signs of a struggle...Merlin was nowhere to be found."

"Then we are in a grave situation," the king announced bleakly after pinching the bridge of his nose. He nodded to Sir Cadmon.

The older knight's normally tan face was pale and his dark green eyes troubled as he looked to Arthur, "I recognized the man Leon described Sire. I met him around thirty years ago, I was a young knight then. He was an enemy of...the previous king of Escetia, but he is Cenred's man through and through."

"Cenred?" Arthur growled, narrowing his blue eyes, "are you certain Cadmon?"

"Yes my lord. There is only one creature that fits his description. His name is Driscoll and I fear for Merlin if he is in the hands of that monster." Arthur's grasp tightened on Merlin's jacket, for Cadmon to say such a thing, the prince knew Merlin must be in great danger.

Uther addressed Arthur once more, "Driscoll specializes in torture Arthur, Cenred must want Camelot desperately if he would risk an act of war. Your servant has seen and heard too much, he is a threat to this kingdom," he growled, "we cannot let Cenred get his hands on the boy. Driscoll has never failed to extract information, he is practically a legend. Arthur this is of crucial importance, you must track him down and keep Cenred from our secrets." His father stood stiff with his fists at his sides. His hard eyes fixed his son with a stare, the eyes of a king.

Fear made it difficult for Arthur to swallow. He gritted his teeth, his father didn't even care that an innocent boy-no, young man- was on his way to be tortured, only that Camelot was in danger. He knew that Merlin would never betray them no matter what, he was too stupid to think of himself. Arthur wouldn't let it happen, he grunted in agreement. "I will need to take some knights with me. These four and I will leave at first light my lord."

The king nodded to his son, "Be careful Arthur and be sure to keep Camelot safe, we are all counting on you. Enter Cenred's kingdom if need be." He declared before sweeping out of the room. Aldwin, Gerrick, Eadric, and Cadmon all stood resolutely, worry for Merlin also present in their eyes.

"Pack your bags, make sure you bring no insignia of Camelot. Choose wisely, we will be moving swiftly. We leave as soon as possible." Arthur ordered, the knights bowed and strode out the room. Gerrick bent to speak quietly to Leon. "Don't worry Lucky, we'll be back before you know it," and walked out disappointed when his nickname refused to elicit a response. Arthur went to a nearby chair and sank into it, letting go of the bag but not the coat. He placed his elbows on in knees and stared at Merlin's jacket, this fear was too much like the time when Guinevere was falsely being sentenced to death for enchanting him; he wasn't sure which fear was worse. The thought of Merlin at the mercy of a man like that terrified Arthur, what was he doing now? Was he hurt? Is he scared? Merlin hardly ever got hurt, even in situations where knights had died and he himself had gotten injured. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and leaned into the hand Guinevere placed on his arm.

"You will bring him back Arthur, I know you will. But you should get some sleep, you will need it," she said before squeezing his arm and gliding from the room, he didn't see her terrified expression. Arthur looked to Gaius and stared at the old man. He looked horrible; his face was paler than he had ever seen it and his eyes were bright with worry and fear. Guinevere gave Arthur strength though, and he stood up. "Gaius, I promise I will get Merlin back, we will ride as if death is chasing us." The old physician walked to the door and closed it causing Arthur to give him a puzzled look.

"That is exactly what I fear you will be doing Sire," Gaius croaked, "I fear King Cenred knows that Merlin is a dragonlord." Arthur widened his eyes incredulously but Gaius cut him off before he could open his mouth, "What I'm about to tell you Arthur, I have not even told Merlin."

"What Gaius? And how can Cenred know? We are the only ones who do," the prince said lowly striding closer to the physician.

"It is the only explanation for his sudden action Sire. And Cenred knows because..." Gaius took a deep breath, Arthur was fixated on his every word, "He knows because Balinor was his elder brother."

Arthur's ears rung and he shook his head, "Gaius, you must be-"

"It is true Arthur! I knew Balinor. Foolish though Cenred may be, he is not a complete idiot. He would have pieced together that it was a dragonlord that- that killed the dragon. I should have known he would send for Driscoll. Cenred is very different from his brother and father, they hated each other."

Arthur gaped and floundered for an explanation, "But I had never heard of Balinor before the dragon! I would have learned of him if he was a king. Cenred inherited the throne from his father." The prince nodded surely.

Gaius gave him a pitying look, "Oh Arthur, after what happened in the Great Purge your father sought to destroy every bit of evidence that Balinor existed. He detested him, he had the records altered and ordered everyone to forget that Balinor was a king and never speak of him. Eventually they did. But Balinor was a great king, why do you think he never reclaimed the throne? It would have caused a war between the kingdoms, neither could afford it."

"But that means- that makes Merlin a.. a-"

"Prince, yes. Although I don't think he'll fancy it."

Arthur was suddenly angry on his friend's behalf, "Why didn't you tell him! You kept his heritage from him Gaius! You know how much his father meant to him, he would have wanted to know!"

"I could not! Hunith forbade me from saying anything, and I agree with her. What could he have done anyway? Claim the throne? Start a war?" he said sharply, "Arthur, Merlin would want no part in royalty. He would hate it and you know it."

"All the same. You should have told him," he said stubbornly. Gaius sank onto a nearby stool seemingly deflating. It suddenly struck Arthur how old Gaius looked, and he did not like it.

"I fear what Cenred will do to him Sire. He hates Balinor with a passion, so does Driscoll. They will treat him with the utmost loathing Arthur," he said desperately.

"But why would Cenred need a dragonlord if the dragon is dead?"

"Revenge Sire," Gaius sighed, "and he never understood the dragonlord's power, he may think there is more to it than there is."

The prince frowned, "We'll get him back. I won't let them hurt Merlin," he vowed.

"I just hope you can save him from being hurt _more_. Merlin would never give in to Cenred Arthur, but he does not like defiance. And Driscoll is an evil man, I don't think he will distinguish Merlin from Balinor."

"I'll save him Gaius. I promise you." Arthur then strode out the room and went back to his chambers, leaving Gaius to his worries. Only when Arthur arrived at his chambers did he realize he still had Merlin's jacket. He placed it carefully on his bed and started to fill his pack. He couldn't wrap his head around what Gaius told him. It meant that Merlin- his servant Merlin was a prince. It was unthinkable, but for some reason Arthur didn't have any trouble envisioning a solemn Merlin with a crown atop his head, then his envisioned Merlin tripped and Arthur let out a hysterical laugh. He thought he might want to cry.

He hardly noticed what he packed, he left the saddle bags on the ground when he was done and went to his bed. Arthur lay down and faced the window, his hand still entwined in the brown jacket. He lifted it in his hands, staring at the rip. Suddenly Arthur was overcome by a hot wave of anger. He would make this Driscoll pay. No one laid a hand on his friends and got away with it. Merlin was the first true friend he ever had, the servant- '_prince- prince- prince_'- was more like what he imagined a little brother to be like, and absolutely no one laid a finger on his family and lived. This was bringing back memories of when that imbecilic lord came to Camelot; he got his just desserts as well. The thought of Merlin under the threat of torture made his blood boil- he was so happy, so friendly, so loyal, so- so Merlin!

Arthur jumped up and threw the goblet on his night stand at the wall. He yelled in frustration and upended the unassuming table, charging for the next object he could destroy. Arthur ripped down his curtains and kicked at the bed post, and charged around the room throwing and smashing anything he could get his hands on. He then hurtled to the table and seized the water pitcher the bootlicking servant had left. He threw it against the wall as hard as he could, the water flying poetically out. He then hit another goblet away and then the plate of fruit sending the apples and grapes soaring. Arthur grabbed another small stand and began to viciously beat it against the table, the breaking wood a satisfying song to his ears. It splintered and cracked so he finished it by whipping it across the room into the unforgiving wall. He bellowed and flipped the table over breathing heavily as it crashed on its side. A guard knocked and poked his head in only to swiftly shut the door as a shield against a flying pauldron.

"Sire?" he inquired shakily.

"Get out!" Arthur roared savagely. His eyes were wild and an angry flush heated his face. The guard retreated quickly doing his best to already expel the horrifying memory from his mind. Arthur abruptly went to the rest of the armour on his floor but skidded to a halt, Merlin had polished it the day before. He had just left it on the floor and Arthur was going to make him pick it up. He sat beside it and picked up his polished breast plate. The moon shone in, giving the devastated room a blue glow. The prince stared morosely at his reflection, he would not sleep tonight. Arthur waited for the morning.

~/0\~

**Now I know Arthur may seem a little out of character but he's really worried and he can't express it like a normal person so his room pays the price. How would you feel if your unofficial best friend is in trouble like Merlin is? That's what I was trying to convey with Arthur so I hope it wasn't too crazy for everyone. But I have to say it was really fun to write!**

**And if you saw something in there that could be like, oh, another story- you're right! That little sentence I dropped in about a certain imbecilic lord was because I have it **_**all**_** written in a one shot- well a long one shot. I'll put it up in a few days and if anyone has anything they'd like to see I will gladly put it in if I can.**

**Thanks for reading, it makes me happy to see that you guys like this story!**

**Please review, I'd love to know your thoughts (especially about Arthur's temper tantrum). I'll see you with the one shot in a few days **

**Here's a preview to get you excited:**

"_So, who is this lord I hear that's coming to visit tonight?"_

_A man dressed in revolting yellow livery stepped outside the door of the carriage and turned to address their group, "May I present to you, his lordship-the great Lord Redding!" _

"_Ah there you are boy" he said patronizingly. Merlin's fake smile dropped from his face, "I am in need of some answers I do hope you can give me"._

_The worst part was that he couldn't even heal himself, if he just showed up tomorrow with no cuts or bruises, his life would get a whole lot worse. He would just have to bear it until Redding left._

_The prince knew that the servant was trying hard to act normally but since when was Merlin able to fool him?_


	5. A Day Behind

**Disclaimer: BBC Merlin isn't mine, I wish Colin Morgan was though haha**

**A lot of people are saying that even though they don't like royal Merlin stories they like this one (happy dance). I'm sticking to canon for this story so the Merlin as prince thing won't be taking a major focus. Also, I think I'm going to leave Arthur oblivious to Merlin's magic, well at least mostly ;)**

**Thanks to ****Paralelsky****, ****happieface03****, asdf, ****chaosinretro****, CM, ********, ****klester1987****, ****Dragon Mistress Syal****, ****104Arianna****, ****Jissai****, ****Emachinescat****, ****SkyClimber****, ****Kitty O****, and everyone who reviewed Just Desserts-my cheeks were hurting from smiling so much!**

~/0\~

The castle gleamed bright against the indigo sky and the flags of Camelot were flailing in the wind. Cadmon squinted through the early morning darkness to gaze at them. He and the rest of the knights were leading their horses hurriedly to the gates. They formed a line starting with Gerrick in front followed by Eadric and then Aldwin with Cadmon in the back. The paint horse he was leading swept his tail impatiently, sensing his master's disquiet. The knight was worried for Merlin. Cadmon could honestly say that he did not fear many things, people even less. The knight mainly feared _for_ people- his family, his friends, his home, and of course his horse. The only man he had ever feared was Driscoll. He tightened his hand on Spot's reins just thinking of the macabre man.

Back when Camelot and Escetia were on friendlier terms he had gone to visit the kingdom, escorting a birthday gift for the little prince Cenred. There he had met the young king Balinor. The boys' father had just died leaving the eldest the throne and Cadmon was only a few years younger than him and very impressed. Balinor made an excellent king despite his youth; he was brave, strong, compassionate and wise beyond his years. As a young man Cadmon had been intimidated by his power, being a dragonlord had greatly contributed to his authority in his mind. He commanded the respect of everyone- everyone except his brother that is. The two were as different as night and day; Cenred had hated his brother, ten years his senior and everything he wasn't. Cadmon had recognized the deep hatred in the dark eyes and wasn't surprised when during the birthday celebration which they were invited to, an attempt was made on the young king's life. Cadmon had been awarded a seat of honour beside the king- they had hit it off to the knight's surprise and it had felt as if they knew each other their entire lives when they got to know each other. He had been the one to defend Balinor from the flying dagger. The king had immediately given chase to the retreating black cloaked figure and the two had caught up with him. That was the first time that he had met Driscoll, the man must have been Balinor's age but he had seemed older with malevolence. He had used magic to knock Cadmon back and Balinor rushed to see if he was alright- but in doing so Driscoll had made his escape.

When the two had returned, Cadmon had taken note of Cenred's furious face. He had tried to warn his new friend but Balinor had refused to believe his little brother would try and do him harm. It was the first of Driscoll's many attempts to kill the king. Throughout the years Cadmon and Balinor had met on both social and business visits. Those days had ended when the purge began and the relations between Camelot and Escetia plummeted. Balinor was a different kind of king- a good man. Cadmon felt his pain when King Uther had betrayed him; he always wanted to see the good in everyone.

The knight sighed remembering his old friend. '_Your son is so much like you Balinor,_' and looked ahead determinedly- his green eyes were alight with resolve. '_I will save him, I promise you,_' he vowed as they cleared the gates.

The prince was waiting impatiently atop his chestnut mare; he had the reins of Merlin's horse Tilly tied to his own. The mare looked forlorn without her usual rider. He said nothing as they drew closer, but spurred his horse into a canter heading to where they had found Merlin's trail last night.

They arrived at the hillside in record time, the prince leapt off his horse and led the two of them down it. He cursed when he saw that bushes and branches were broken going down the slope, it looked like someone had taken a nasty fall. Cadmon followed behind him and crouched down to view the disturbance in the foliage. It looked like someone had been pinned down. To his expert eyes the shape was Merlin sized. Arthur swore loudly and grabbed a fistful of earth causing Cadmon to look to his clenched hand. Just above it there was a spatter of blood flecked across the forest floor. The older knight risked a glance at the prince and nearly flinched at the burning rage on Arthur's face. Arthur bounded up and hunted the trail; he crouched over the impressions of immense heavy footsteps leading further into the forest. Aldwin immediately tagged after him, leading his black warhorse Mandarb by the bridle quite clearly restraining himself from verbalizing his anger. Eadric and Gerrick had no such compunctions though. Gerrick flew into a string of odious swear words he obviously picked up from Eadric, while Eadric settled for a plain old threat. "When I get my hands on that steaming pile of dragon bullocks, I'm going to rip him apart! Bit by stinking bit!"

"No. I will be the one to kill him," Arthur stated deceivingly calm. He mounted his horse and bent low in the saddle spurring Aldieb into a canter. The tracks were easy to see for them even in the predawn light. Cadmon looked uneasily up at the overhanging clouds wishing that he could send them away, Aldwin was trying to glare them into submission.

~/0\~

The sky sat atop the sombre pines, it was bright red underneath a murky blue and billowing black clouds were strewn across it when the knights entered a small clearing hours later. The remains of a fire were cold in a pit dug in the ground. Eadric had found the tree that Merlin must have been under, the grass was disturbed at its base and more drops of blood littered the area.

"It looks like he was pulled along here," the short knight said, bending low to the ground and peering at it against the fading daylight. "Merlin's leg must be hurt, he's limping," he growled running a hand through his curly black hair. He cursed harshly as the clouds thickened above them and the light gave way to shadow. Gerrick feverishly ran forward leaving his palomino horse Sunny to be led by Aldwin. His hawk like grey eyes raked the trail following it into the looming trees, lacking their usual warmth. Arthur was on his heels and the rest of the knights trailed after them; only the lithe knight could see with this little light. He stopped suddenly and turned to the prince, "He's being dragged. Doesn't look like he's conscious."

Arthur gritted his teeth, "Hurry on Gerrick, I want to go as far as we can. Everyone, grab branches along the way, we'll need to make a fire soon."

When Gerrick could see no more of the trail they set up a small fire and ate the dried meat from their packs. The horses were all standing in a group tied to a young oak tree. The food tasted like ash in Eadric's mouth. His face was scarlet with anger as he glowered at the fire. They had gone as far as they were able in the darkness and were now forced to wait for first light. He hated this, doing nothing when who knows what could be happening to Merlin. Eadric resisted the urge to crush a branch in his hand and settled for pursing his lips into a thin line. Merlin was the youngest of the group and in Eadric's eyes that awarded him protection. So what if he had saved them all with his dragonlord abilities, that only made the knight more protective. Merlin could not look out for himself right now so he needed his friends to look out for him- and when someone earned a place on Eadric's good side, they were rewarded with a fierce friendship. But if he was stewing, he knew the prince must be absolutely livid. As much as the prince tried to act like the two were not friends, he didn't know anyone's friendship whose was stronger. The muscular knight risked a glance at him.

Arthur Pendragon was a terrifying site. Standing stock still and straight, his face was white with anger and his cerulean eyes were frigid with cold fury. The fire reflecting in his eyes only served to make his eyes look frozen. He had never looked more like his father to Eadric. "I will take first watch, all of you get some sleep," he said and settled down beside the fire. He received four affirmative grunts as the knights clambered into their bedrolls. It was unnaturally silent as they settled in, usually Gerrick would tell them a goodnight joke. But this wasn't the time, not with Merlin the one in danger. It was a cool night and they were a day behind. What little sleep Eadric had that night was invaded with unsettling dreams.

~/0\~

The warlock tugged at his chains uselessly for the umpteenth time. Merlin lifted his tired eyes from where they were trained on the ground. The moon peeked through the trees playfully, but it brought him no joy. He didn't know how he was able to keep awake, his entire body was a mass of pain and he couldn't distinguish his limbs anymore. His head felt like someone was using it as a drum and his stomach was aching from hunger- he hadn't eaten since the night before last. Driscoll had left him bound against a fallen tree and wrapped a wire tight around his arms. They were trapped against his sides and bleeding freely due to his previous efforts to break free. His stark pale skin stood out in the night and his slow breathing was the only sound to be heard. Merlin was still straining his ears for any trace of life but he hadn't seen even a glimpse of wildlife since Driscoll had taken him. Even the animals didn't want to be near the savage man.

He shuddered once again as the wind danced slowly with the trees. The material of his shirt had ripped in several places and was littered with tears.

He had woken up a few hours ago to being dragged on his back, he couldn't even lift himself up off the unforgiving forest floor. Finally the hulking man had stopped and jerked him up. He turned and punched him in the gut. Merlin had grunted and doubled over, and Driscoll crouched with him saying it was a warning. He then told him if he even thought of running he would break his legs and squeezed Merlin's hurt knee. Driscoll had then turned back and forced Merlin to walk in front of him, lashing his back with a whip every time he stumbled. Driscoll purred a menacing tune in his throat as he worked, gaining tempo with each strike. If he knew he could have gotten away, he would have bolted. Merlin had forced himself to focus on his surroundings, trying to take his mind of the painful lashes against his back. He had slowly realized that he had taken this road before. He and Arthur took this exact route to Engerd. Driscoll had steered him further into the woods and marched in front of him. He had fished a fine wire out of his cloak and Merlin had caught a glimpse of many sharp objects. He said he was going to Engerd to get some supplies. Merlin didn't really want to think about it though.

The warlock was now sitting against the tree, the rough bark uncomfortable at his back and thinking of the merits of trying to make a dash for it. "Don't be an idiot Merlin," Arthur's voice sounded near to him.

"Arhhr!" Merlin desperately looked around, jaw working around his gag.

"You would only be wasting strength that you can't afford to lose. You can hardly stand up as it is." Merlin's face fell as he realized that Arthur's voice was only in his head. He was more disconcerted that Arthur wasn't here over the fact that he was hearing the prince's voice. He was much too tired to be concerned about that though. "You need to show him you are strong Merlin, don't let him break you."

'I _know Arthur,_' he thought, letting his gaze fall into his lap. But he was alone now, there was no one to witness if he had just let down the front for a moment. Merlin squeezed his eyes shut at the pain of his broken hand, it felt like it was simultaneously on fire and frozen solid and he could only imagine what it looked like- he didn't want to look. All of a sudden a pain sprouted in his chest and he groaned, waiting for it to fade. He thought it was Driscoll coming back but the man never appeared. '_Arthur?_' No answer. He lost his battle with sleep not noticing that his hand was no longer hurting him.

~/0\~

The pub in Engerd was loud with drunken shouts and laughter but in the corner of the room there was a man shrouded in darkness. The traveller would normally be taking part in the good cheer, but his night had taken a downward turn. The dying lantern above him was flickering dully, causing his long dark hair to glisten in the half light. He raised his goblet and drank his fifth drink, or perhaps it was the tenth. The night had started off so well; he had liberated a fine horse from an idiot knight a few towns over and then had found this fine tavern. The inn keeper shuffled over to him and placed his soon to be fourteenth drink on the table- at least he won a fair bit of coins in a good game of cards. He nodded to the man who was still surly over the incident a few hours ago.

The long haired man's warm brown eyes flashed in fury and his bearded mouth pulled into a frown remembering the source of his misfortune. A few hours ago the tallest bloody man he had ever laid eyes upon came sauntering in the tavern wearing a smug grin on his ugly face. The entire place had gone silent when he had walked in, and when he had sat down half the tavern left.

He was left sitting in his corner with no one left to drink with, deciding to nurse his mead and study the strange black cloaked man. He flirted with the thought of starting a fight but thought better of it when he saw the size of the man's hands- he reckoned they might as well have been rocks and he wasn't that drunk yet. The innkeeper had dragged his feet over and placed two large flagons of ale before the man.

"Driscoll," he gulped, "you on business?" He added in a nervous chuckle.

He shivered just remembering the grin on the man's face when he nodded his bald head. This Driscoll then began to guzzle his drink and the innkeeper took that at his queue to escape. The two flagons were drained promptly and he signalled for another one. He had never known an innkeeper to move so fast. The unnerving man had begun to tell the silent pub raucous jokes, each one getting crueller as the night went on. As the man laughed uproariously everyone in the room shrank back in their seats- except him of course, he sat straighter in the face of fear.

He had readied his fists when the man's sense of humour had gotten too abrasive for his usually loose taste. But just as he was about to stand up the cloaked man had sprang up and swaggered to the door- he wasn't even swaying. There were no coins on his table but the innkeeper obviously was not interested in receiving pay from him.

He followed the man out the door with his sword in his hand, much to the apprehension of the tavern crowd. A few of them even voiced words of warnings, but jokes of ripping the wings off merlin falcons went too far- he had taken personal offence to that one and would not let it go. Just as he opened the door, he was met with the sight of a black cloak billowing down the road on the back of _his_ horse. He yelled after the man but gave up as the man Driscoll faded into the night. He swore crossly and stumbled back into the tavern, scowling his way back to his seat. With the parting of the cloaked man, the place had come back to life. But he had opted for a bad mood and sat quietly in the corner for the rest of the night.

He decided he would stay in Engerd for at least the next few days, if that Driscoll came back he would be ready. Besides he had enough money for a room.

~/0\~

Driscoll crept though the forest chuckling, leading his newly found bay horse. That was a good night. There was a man in the corner of the tavern that had been glaring at him and he would have probably started a fight had he not left. Driscoll didn't want to have to deal with a murder though- he had a mission. The horse was snorting at him the further they picked their way through the trees. The forest was silent save for their footsteps trekking through the ever present leaves sleeping on the rolling ground. He bore his yellow teeth in a malicious grin as a pleasant thought formed in his head-now that he had a horse he could string the boy up and drag him behind. He would have to hold the rope though, there was nothing to tie it to as he hadn't bothered grabbing the saddle and reins. He giggled softly the rest of the way towards where he had stored the boy, gleefully anticipating hearing him screeching behind.

But when he broke through the tangled trees he was forced to revise his plan. His black eyes appraised the boy unsympathetically- he lay against the fallen log sleeping. The skin that wasn't sheathed in bruises was bone white, the paleness of his face only made the purple bruises stand out harshly. The wire that he was trapped in was glistening with blood and the cuts on his shirt revealed pallid bloodstained skin. Cenred's orders flitted unwelcome in his head and he grudgingly made the decision to ease up on the dragonlord.

Driscoll led the horse over by his mane and bent over to grab the worthless prince. He slung him over the horse's neck but left the wire on- he didn't want to pamper him. The boy didn't even stir. He had a about a day's ride to get to the fort in the forest of Merendra, and it was times like this that he wished he was more proficient in magic so he could just travel on the wind. He climbed up and spurred the horse into a slow trot, careful to make sure the horse did not trip in the fading moonlight.

~/0\~

Merlin woke to the shocking feeling of falling through the air. He met the unforgiving ground, an errant branch jabbing into his ribs. The last day came crashing into his mind when he found cutting wire bite into his arms as he tried to move them. Maybe if he stayed still this would all just turn out to be a terrible nightmare. But his hope was destroyed as a hand hauled him up by the neck and he was slammed against another tree. Merlin didn't even have the strength to cry out and bitterly pulled his eyes to stare into dark pitiless caverns. He groaned in relief as the pressure from the wires was lifted from his arms. He bit the gag in his mouth as Driscoll's face hovered close to his own, his breath reeked of alcohol.

"Now, if you even think of speaking I will make you regret it," he threatened. Merlin had no trouble believing him and nodded his head. He couldn't contain a flinch when a gauntleted hand untied the rope from around his head and reached to his face and pulled the neckerchief out of his mouth. Merlin rigidly worked his jaw wincing at the pain from it being in one position for so long.

His blue eyes chanced looking around the towering shape leaning over him. It looked to be just past dawn. A flask was suddenly dropped in his lap and he stared at it not wanting to look at Driscoll again.

"Drink," he said tying the wire around Merlin's ankles. The warlock tried to kick him but Driscoll snarled and enveloped his calf in a crushing grip, winding the wire around his ankles. "You will not get another chance, I suggest you take it boy."

Merlin narrowed his eyes but raised the flask and shakily opened the lid, he was sure his arms weren't supposed to be this heavy. He gave an experimental sniff and when nothing happened he took a sip. Magnificent water trickled down his throat and he greedily gulped down the rest but ended up choking in his haste. With a scornful sniff, Driscoll seized the empty flask and threw it on the ground next to the wire and stood up. Something was definitely wrong with him, it felt like he had run a marathon. He could hardly keep his eyes open as he fought to keep glaring at Driscoll; his arms were limp at his sides and the back of his head met the bark of a tree. His neckerchief was shoved into his mouth again and the rope tied with it. A cord of wire was wound around his elbows locking his arms to his sides. The large man walked away from him grumbling while drawing his knife out of the folds of his cloak and disappeared into the trees.

Merlin thought about the wonderful water again, so crisp, so refreshing, so- he froze. His eyes darted down to his previously broken hand and gaped when he saw that it looked completely fine. He formed a fist and gasped when not even a sliver of pain made itself known. '_Did I use magic?_' he then tried to rip the wires off himself with an instinctual burst of magic but was bitterly disappointed when nothing happened. He sighed dejectedly and contented himself with flexing his hand over and over until he heard a quiet whinny to his right. Merlin's eyes focused on a horse tossing its head a little ways in front of him, '_when did that get there?_' The horse took notice of him but could not move towards him due to the rope around its neck tethering it to a tree. Merlin stared into its dark eyes for a moment before thinking of his predicament. He knew someone would notice he was gone and he only hoped Arthur was coming after him. His inexperienced eyes searched the ground for tracks and found them by the horse and leading from the trees. Just as he thought then, Driscoll wasn't covering his tracks- surely Arthur could find him then. He struggled to his linked feet breathing heavily through his nose, he didn't know how long the vile man would be gone for but he would try and make the best of it while he had limited use of his arms- nature was calling.

Ten long minutes past before Merlin realized he was staring at the horse again. '_I wonder what its name is... Can't keep calling him Horse._' He stared tiredly at the horse for a few seconds, '_Oliver. That's your name._' Oliver whinnied sympathetically as Merlin faded into sleep once more, '_Arthur, where are you, you prat?' _

~/0\~

**Thanks for reading guys. Next chapter will be out next Friday and in my opinion its better than this one ;)**

**Please review and tell me what you thought! See you next week!**


	6. Veiled Majesty

**Eeeekk! 71 reviews for 6 chapters! O YAA!**

**THANK YOU to ****Emachinescat****, ****Kitty O****, ********, ****EunHee Kim****, ****SkyClimber****, ****TheRandomOneStaringAtYou****, CM, asdf, Airdria, ****Paralelsky****, ****happieface03****, ****Tagrea****, ****david9999****, and ****Recordatio001**** for reviewing!**

**Cause that made me really happy, I'm going to give you guys a special sneak peak of next chapter at the end! You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: In this universe I don't own BBC Merlin, or in any other one. But I do own Aldwin, Cadmon, Gerrick, Eadric, and Driscoll.**

**Now give a round of applause to Kitty O who pointed out my grammar mistakes and thus enhancing your -the reader's- experience **

**IMPORTANT- The violence in this chapter isn't exceedingly graphic but it isn't sunshine and butterflies either. It kinda just wrote itself.**

~/0\~

Birds fluttered and sang amongst the swaying tree tops while the squirrels and chipmunks twittered at each other. They were getting ready to avoid the pending storm. The knights riding below were glancing warily at the looming grey clouds. The air was damp with the smell of coming rain.

Arthur set a brisk pace through the forest, his body automatically following the tracks while his mind was occupied with thoughts of Merlin. The trail they were following didn't leave much to the prince's imagination- he could envision exactly what his friend was going through. A cold ball of trepidation sat heavy in his gut making his stomach clench uncomfortably.

"This is strange," Arthur said warily, feeling the need to fill the oppressive silence, "Cadmon, you said this man is professional, so why is it that the trail is so poorly covered?"

"I cannot begin to say my lord. In my experience he always was exceedingly meticulous," the knight answered, pulling up beside Arthur and also peering at the tracks. "Gerrick, what say you?"

The grey eyed knight frowned at the trail. "It looks to me unfinished. Some parts are completely hidden yet others are plain as day. Perhaps he is losing his marbles, our good fortune right?"

"Like breadcrumbs." Eadric growled.

"Could it be a trap?" Aldwin cut in quietly but Cadmon shook his head immediately.

"No, Driscoll never tolerated anyone at his back. He would have made himself known before now if he knew." Cadmon spat the monstrous man's name as if it pained him to say it.

"You're sure? Against five knights?" the prince glanced at the older man.

"I am Sire," he spoke assuredly.

Arthur looked around once more and decided to voice his suspicion, "This is the way to Engerd, the quickest route." They had passed the border a few hours ago.

"You think they stopped in Engerd?" Aldwin asked from behind him.

"There's nothing around here besides. At least we know he's not taking Merlin to Cenred's castle, that's in the other direction." This was the exact way he and Merlin went when they left to find Balinor. Why was there always bad weather close to the border town?

"But wouldn't that be the more strategic choice on Cenred's part? Why choose a town so close to Camelot?" asked Gerrick.

"It is strategic if he has something to hide from his people," Cadmon spat scornfully.

"But wha-"

"Who cares?" Eadric interrupted the light haired knight, "If he's an idiot, all the better for us!"

The group fell into silence once more and Arthur was sitting straight in his saddle resisting the strong urge to glance sideways at Cadmon. Did the older knight know about Merlin? Abruptly Cadmon's words came back to him from when they were in Gaius' quarters. He had said that Driscoll was an enemy of the previous king. Now that Arthur had thought about it, that had been a careful choice of words. Why not just say the king's name? '_Unless of course the name of that king is Balinor and he knew all along that Merlin is his son._' A loud clap of thunder crashed above them shocking Arthur out of his thoughts. He gritted his teeth as the first droplets of rain fell on his clenched hands. He urged Aldieb faster, bending low in his saddle and stalking the trail with his blue eyes. '_Why does it have to rain at the most inconvenient time!_' They needed to go faster- they could not lose the trail.

~/0\~

Gwen lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling. Light trickled over her, signalling that dawn had arrived. She didn't get a wink of sleep that night, worry about Merlin had kept her up. It clawed up her throat for the umpteenth time, the king's words playing like a haunting echo around her skull. One word throbbing painfully over and over, _torture, torture, torture, torture_... She gasped brokenly and sat up wiping the tears off her bark coloured cheeks. If only she had went with him that morning! She could have helped him, she could have done something- she could have done anything- she could have- she needed to keep busy. Morgana had bought silks two days ago and wanted Gwen to make her a dress. The thought of the king's ward caused Gwen to pause anxiously; she had been most interested in where Arthur had went to. She was with Morgana when the lady had asked King Uther and was utterly relieved when he told her that Arthur had taken the knights to look for whoever hurt Sir Leon. Gwen didn't know why the king hadn't mentioned Merlin, but was thankful for it- she didn't want Morgana to know Arthur was going after him. She had asked Gaius and he thought it was because the king didn't want to cause fear in anyone, let alone his precious ward.

She sighed as she was setting the pattern, thinking of Gaius had led her to think of Sir Leon. He had woken up yesterday afternoon and was most distraught at being left behind. Gwen couldn't recall ever seeing Leon that angry, not even when they were young. The king had come to see the knight himself and sternly ordered that he would stay in Camelot. Leon had turned his gaze downward until Uther had left the room and then lifted his head with a mutinous expression on his face. However Gaius had culled his rebellion by saying that he needed to defend Camelot while Arthur was gone. The tall knight had frowned in defeat and abruptly left; Gwen had seen him later beating the living daylights out of a practice dummy.

They were all hoping Arthur would bring Merlin back soon.

~/0\~

Merlin wanted to stay in the blissful darkness a while longer, he had no desire to wake up and face his latest nightmare. But his stomach growled once more as he breathed in the delicious scent of cooking rabbit. Blue eyes opened slowly to see Driscoll bending over a fire turning two skinned rabbits on a spit. At least he could open his right eye now, even if just a crack. The white face of the hulking man turned towards him for a second before reaching for a rabbit. Merlin's stomach cramped in both anticipation and fear when Driscoll walked over and crouched before him. His neckerchief was pulled out of his mouth again and Driscoll ripped off a small rabbit leg and gave it to him. His hand twitched when he noticed Merlin's eyes still staring at him. "That's all you're getting boy." Merlin quickly devoured the meat and too soon he was gagged once more. His stomach whined for more- now Merlin was hungrier than he was before he ate. He stared determinedly at the ground and tried to tune out the disgusting sound of Driscoll slurping the rabbit off its bones. Merlin's eyes drifted to the trail with the expectation of giving himself hope but he was sorely disappointed to find it gone. The unearthly sound of Driscoll laughing violated his ears and he quickly tore the devastated expression off his face.

"You can't possibly think I would not cover my tracks boy. There is nothing I will not do to have my revenge. No, as far as anyone in Camelot is concerned you disappeared into thin air without a trace." Driscoll continued to laugh at him as he went back to his meal.

He had no time to lament however because as soon as he was finished Driscoll hauled him up by an arm and shoved him towards the horse. Oliver tossed his head as Driscoll climbed on and before Merlin could contemplate what he was supposed to do, his arm was wrenched up and he was lifted onto the horse's back.

Bile immediately rose in his throat and he suddenly lost his appetite as Driscoll adjusted himself behind him. He felt his shoulders hunch and he tried to make himself smaller. '_Too close, too close_,' his mind shouted- there wasn't enough space between them for Merlin's liking. Fear won out over exhaustion as he resolutely fought to keep awake. The horse then moved into a trot and Driscoll had no trouble directing it with his knees.

"There's this lovely little device called the cat's claw," came Driscoll's voice behind him. Merlin didn't know what it was but knew it couldn't be good if the horrific man thought it was lovely. His blood soon turned to ice as Driscoll explained to him the uses of every torture device known to man. He fought to keep his breathing under control when he moved on to explicitly detailing how Merlin would have the pleasure of experiencing them all. The warlock's wide eyes were bright with fear and he threw himself in a renewed effort to call Kilgrharrah. He did his best to focus on his new mantra and tune out Driscoll's sweetly rotting voice.

Soon darkness bled through the trees around them and thunder boomed above. The clouds wept furiously and the rain quickly drenched them; the cold water was soothing if a bit painful to Merlin's wounds. He was grateful that the howling storm drowned out Driscoll's voice. He hated this! He _hated_ feeling so helpless that he had to rely on someone else to save him- as if he were some damsel in distress. In a strange burst of anger and strength he felt himself cast magic. It was so surprising that his anger deserted him and he sat tense upon the horse wondering what on earth he had done. Driscoll didn't seem to notice so he tried once more and felt a lump grow in his throat when nothing happened. Another wave of weariness swept over him and he tried to focus on staying awake. He could barely see the trees around him through the rain and hoped that it would last forever if it meant slowing their pace.

~/0\~

Golden eyes narrowed to slits. Kilgharrah stood tense upon the rock; one minute he was enjoying a nice shower and the next the cold seeped into his scales as he felt an emotion he was very much unaccustomed to. He felt a short wave of fear, a fear so pungent it felt like he was the one experiencing it. But he knew that he wasn't- the great dragon was alone in the Ridge of Ascetir which led him to only one possible conclusion. The young warlock was in danger.

He was close enough to Camelot to feel the absence of immense power that was the last dragonlord. He peered through the pouring rain debating on which direction to fly. As he looked to the east he felt a rush of pain and another paralysing bolt of fear course through him. He heard a voice he recognized as the one he heard at the White Mountains.

The great dragon bounded off the cliff, a burning anger making his eyes glow menacingly through the chaotic rain. He couldn't help but be impressed though, to be able to send what one was feeling and hearing through his mind was no easy feat. Kilgharrah himself would have to get closer to the young warlock to communicate with him. The dragon flew faster, Merlin in the hands of the maggot Driscoll would be disastrous.

~/0\~

The young dragonlord was dead on his feet as Driscoll dragged him off Oliver. They had ridden for only few hours before they reached their final stop. It must have been ancient- it was camouflaged with the forest and nestled in ivy which had infected the whole of it, swallowing almost every inch in leaves. The rain had died down enough for Merlin to look up at the looming fort. His eyes raked it, the dilapidated stone structure was small for a fortress and half of it was collapsed in upon itself.

Driscoll seized his chains again and he had to struggle to move his heavy legs forward. They reached the entrance and were greeted by young knight in Cenred's black. He nodded to Driscoll and gave Merlin an appraising glance which Merlin returned with a weary glare. He was forced to stumble along; they were taking so many twists and turns it was impossible for him to remember the way out. Eventually the knight led them into what must have been the great hall. It had seen better days though, there were cobwebs strewn everywhere and the floor was slippery with the rainwater that was invading the cracks in the walls and ceiling. In the middle of the room there was an old wooden throne and the man sitting on it caused Merlin to screech to a halt. Driscoll gave a violent tug on the chains though and he staggered forward once again, only allowed to stop when he was forced on his knees right in front of Cenred. Merlin did his best to straighten his back and glare furiously at the king. The man merely curled his lip into a disdainful sneer and gazed back at him.

"My lord. I have brought him as you have commanded," Driscoll said smugly, palming the top Merlin's head in his heavy hand. Merlin still had the strength to jerk away and tried to get on his feet. But quick as lightning Cenred sprang from his throne and sank a fist into his stomach. Merlin groaned and crouched forward on the floor.

"On your knees boy," the king spat and proceeded to circle him like he was prey. The warlock remained kneeling but would not give up looking fiercely at Cenred. The king stopped in front of him and he was forced to look up; it was getting harder and harder to keep his neck unbent and his eyes open. The only sound in the room was the rain tapping a slow melody against the walls.

"Now, now Driscoll. I want him awake," Cenred grinned. The hooded man grumbled something unintelligible causing the cuffs around his wrists to heat slightly-and suddenly it felt like Merlin was no longer constricted by a heavy burden. The warlock fought back a groan when he still felt his magic blocked. He straightened his back and lifted his chin so he was looking down his nose at the king. Cenred threw his head back and the sound of his cruel laugh echoed around the room, almost making Merlin want to falter-almost. Once he calmed down he crouched in front of Merlin and searched for something in his eyes. "The son of Balinor, here at last," he breathed. Merlin narrowed his eyes, how did Cenred know Balinor was his father in the first place?

"You left no tracks?" Cenred asked Driscoll with his eyes not leaving Merlin's.

"Of course not Sire," the tall man replied.

The king untied the rope around Merlin's head and took out his neckerchief. Driscoll twitched in the corner but otherwise remained still.

"What do you want?" Merlin demanded. He flinched back when Cenred placed a hand on his cheek.

"I see Balinor in you," he said, "it sickens me." His teeth were bore in an ugly snarl.

"He was a good man!" Merlin yelled; earning his head to be whipped to the side with a resounding smack as Cenred slapped him across the face. Cenred narrowed his eyes at the glare Merlin gave him.

"No matter. Balinor does not concern me any longer. It is you that I want. I know you are a dragonlord boy, so do not deny it," he said softly. Merlin felt his eyes widen but could not even open his mouth before Cenred cut him off, "I also know that the great dragon is still alive."

"No," Merlin shook his head, "he's dead, Prince Arthur killed him."

Cenred grinned igniting a manic glint in his eyes, "Come now," he laughed, "do not take me for a fool. There was no carcass, and I have searched. It would not disappear. Kilgharrah simply does not vanish, alive or dead."

Merlin stared shocked into Cenred's eyes. '_How does he know Kilgharrah's name? How does he know so much?'_

"I should say that if you call him to come to your rescue, I will get the pleasure of killing you myself. I have scouts throughout the area and if they see him we will see their signal fires. Do I make myself clear?"

"What do you want?" Merlin repeated again.

"I would think it obvious. You are to order the great dragon to destroy Camelot. You will be my ultimate weapon."

"You're mad," Merlin shook his head once more.

"Am I now? I will not let you refuse boy. I can be very...persuasive. Or rather Driscoll can be," he grinned once more as Merlin glanced fearfully at the hooded man. His sallow lips stretched over yellow teeth in a mad grin.

"Camelot is my home! I won't betray it. I will not be your weapon and the dragon will remain free!"

"You say that now. But in a few days I think you will be singing a different tune. Now I shall have the honour of giving you your first lesson," he sang, "remember not to call your little dragon friend."

"What's to stop me? If you are only going to- to torture me, why would I wait?"

Cenred laughed at him once more and hauled him up by the scruff of his neck, "Go ahead then, sign your death warrant," he dared.

Merlin flicked his eyes around the room- he couldn't escape without his magic and he couldn't call Kilgharrah without getting himself killed. He couldn't die yet though, he still had a destiny to fulfil and a prattish prince to protect. He closed his bound hands into tight fists and stared unblinkingly at the vile king.

"I thought so," Cenred smiled and dragged him back out the entrance. Driscoll followed the king who was skipping through the halls, descending into the dungeons. Merlin frantically looked around at the winding passages but didn't have long to steel himself before Cenred threw him into a cell and Driscoll tied his bound hands to the chains above his head. The warlock gritted his teeth and forced himself to maintain eye contact with Cenred. The king held his hand out to Driscoll who gave him his whip. "How long I have waited for this," he whispered. Merlin felt a weighty lump grow in his throat as Cenred walked slowly in front of him. He didn't avert his eyes though- even as the first strike cracked like fire against his chest. He did his best to keep in his shouts of pain as Cenred savagely brought the whip down again and again laughing all the while.

'_Let the pain out Merlin, if you try to hold it in it will be that much harder to resist,_' Arthur's voice rang faintly in his head. He followed Arthur's advice and let out a cry at the fiery lash that broke his skin.

'_Know_ _that each strike is a strike of victory for you. As long as you hold out, you are the victor._'

He panted heavily squinting at the ground when Cenred finally stopped, "This is only the beginning boy. You can stop your pain if you give in to me," the king said with a smile in his voice.

He lifted his blue eyes coolly to stare into Cenred's dark ones, "Never." Standing there with his arms chained above his head, his shirt ripped beyond repair, and pale and bleeding- he possessed more majesty than Cenred ever could.

Cenred roared in outrage and dropped the whip, wrapping his hands around Merlin's throat and squeezing. The warlock desperately tried to kick at him but he was too weak still to do any damage. Just as Merlin's world was fading out his airway expanded and he was able to draw breath once more. The chains above his head buckled as his wrists held up his weight; his only focus was on gasping for air not retaining his balance. The king drew back and waited impatiently for the dark haired warlock to regain his composure; once he was back on his feet Cenred spoke, "I have no doubts that you will crack boy," he then turned to Driscoll with a smile. "I will come and check on your progress in the morning. Have fun."

Merlin's eyes trailed after him as he disappeared from the room. The door thudded shut ominously as Driscoll stepped like a black pillar in his line of vision. In spite of himself Merlin started to tremble as a sinister grin formed on the man's face. The warlock struggled to not flinch when Driscoll stepped closer. His black eyes shone with an over-zealous light, "_Ic __onbelæde __þu __fræcne déaþcwalu._"

It caused a guttural scream to be ripped from his throat and his body to trash around trying to break free. His screams carried on throughout the afternoon and past night, never ceasing.

~/0\~

The downpour raged in a torrent, whipping him sharply in the face. Aldwin swore at the darkness around them, they could barely see each other let alone the tracks. He squinted in the direction of Arthur when he heard the prince yell from ahead. The flood of rain crashing on the trees made it impossible to hear the words but he didn't have to. He reached his hand out to pat his horse encouragingly while prompting it to follow the group. His dark brows knitted together in uncertainty, Arthur was most likely leading them to shelter. The prince must have been seething- they would lose the tracks now and who knows how long it would take them to find it again. He hoped the prince had a plan. A flash of lightning blazed above them illuminating the sodden group. Gerrick had looked back at him and gestured that they were close to stopping.

A few minutes later they stood under a dripping cliff; trees clambered up the slope above them leaving the jutting rock behind for them to take shelter under. Aldwin surveyed the soaked ground before them- Merlin's trail would be lost now. He drew his brown eyes to Arthur, wanting to hurry on.

"We are close to Engerd now. We will have to go through there and see if anyone has seen Merlin or Driscoll. Gerrick, Aldwin, you two go and see what you can find," he curled his lips as if what he was saying left a bad taste in his mouth. "I cannot go, someone might recognize me. Come back here if you find something. But hurry, every second counts."

"Yes Sire," Aldwin nodded and began to lead Mandarb from the shelter of the overhanging cliff but was stopped by Gerrick's voice.

"Actually Arthur, I think Eadric should come with me," Aldwin turned towards him, ready to be insulted- he was only four years younger than his friend and taller too. But the expression forming on his face fell upon seeing Gerrick's calculating gaze. He had a plan then. Gerrick continued before anyone could open their mouths. "I think the tavern would be our best bet. Judging from what Cad was telling us, this guy is a legend around here. It's possible someone there knows of him and my guess is that they will not be too forthcoming. No offence Winny," he gave a strained apologetic grin. "But you aren't the most natural bloke in a tavern."

"I told you to stop calling me that," he grumbled half heartedly but could not argue the logic of the knight's words. "Go work your ma.. gnificence then..." Gerrick nodded and mounted his horse, followed by Eadric who clapped his shoulder and climbed onto his short grey, Cloverblade. Aldwin glanced surreptitiously at the prince and reined in a relieved sigh when Arthur didn't seem to catch his mistake.

"We'll be back before the night is out," the burly knight called before the two disappeared into the trees. That might very well be the case Aldwin thought- Gerrick's personality belied the fact that he was the sneakiest of them all. He was grateful that the knight only was cunning when he needed to be. He wished for them to hurry, Merlin was in enemy hands for too long now.

Mere minutes later he lifted his brown eyes to the howling sky just as another white bolt of lightning impaled it. He gasped as a terrifying form was illuminated in the flash- dark and immense as it tore through the storm. '_It can't be_,' he told himself but knew if it were not for the roaring wind and rain striking the earth he would have heard the ominous sound of great leathery wings beating through the sky. The knight glanced at the prince and Sir Cadmon who were both staring into the gaping trees.

Aldwin never thought that the sight of a dragon would cause hope to burn in his chest.

~/0\~

**The grammar for the old English spells I used is probably abysmally wrong, I just got them off an online translator.**

**IMPORTANT- there will be absolutely no torture tools in this fic- the whip was the extent of that. That being said though, Merlin isn't out of the woods yet.**

**Thank you for reading, now here's the preview: **

_Narrowed dark bronze eyes surveyed the two newcomers to the tavern. He uncharacteristically declined from drinking, knowing that something odd was afoot. What possible reason could there be for two knights of Camelot to be gathering intelligence from a tavern in Escetia?_

_._

_The sound of a cracking twig snapped them all to attention. They drew their swords and turned in the direction of the dark trees. A voice came from inside the darkness. "What have we here? The prince of Camelot outside of his playground? What is the world coming to?" the voice was followed by more noise and a figure stepped gracefully from behind the trees. Arthur's incredulous voice sounded loud in the night._

_._

'_Merlin' a deep rumble echoed dully. His neck shot up painfully, he knew that voice! A ruthless hope drew tears down his cheeks. He screwed his eyes shut and tried to reach out to the great dragon._

_._

_Morgana frowned when she noted that the prince wasn't at his usual place."Where is Arthur this morning? Surely he is back by now from the business with Sir Leon?"_

_._

_Orange firelight lit the hall outside but he couldn't feel the heat as a blonde haired woman glided in the doorway bringing a frosty darkness with her. The light caught sinisterly on her red dress and reflected in her brown eyes; the corners of her lips upturned cruelly at seeing the bound prince. "Morgause," his voice was hoarse._

_._

"_Merlin? Merlin? Speak to me! Come on!" a friendly voice shouted in his ear. He gave a gasp and tried to breathe properly, oh thank God! _

**And since I left you guys hanging like that the next chapter will be up on Wednesday! :D**


	7. Evil's Touch

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin or sadly gain any money from this. I just own Aldwin, Gerrick, Cadmon, Eadric and Driscoll.**

**Thank you toooooo: ****TheRandomOneStaringAtYou****, ****Paralelsky****, ****Tagrea****, ****Chayiana****, ****Dragon Mistress Syal****, asdf, ****Emachinescat****, ****PrivetARec07****, ****Peaceful Dragon Rose****, ****Kitty O****, ****Haley Renee****, ********, ****SkyClimber****, Felicity P, ****Recordatio001****, ****Rocky181****, and Lunar Mimic for reviewing. Thanks so much guys!**

**Ok I have some good news and some bad news. Bad news is I won't be able to update this until next Thursday. BUT WAIT! Good news is that I will publish two more stories until then- one is the next chapter to Just Desserts and the other is a one shot. Sooo if you shoot me, you won't get those next two. I'm really sorry but if I want to stay on top of both school and the story it will have to wait.**

**This one goes out to D-Syfer because she's so cool, if you haven't read her story Coming of Age- what are you waiting for!**

~/0\~

The prince's eyes were tethered to the pacing older knight while he himself tried to get a fire going. The trailing smoke would not be seen from Engerd so they were safe with a small fire. That is if Arthur could get it started. The usually reserved Cadmon would not sit still this evening. "Do you know about Cenred's brother?" Arthur asked him abruptly. The crickets were singing in the night blanketing them. He could see Aldwin weaving through the trees, foraging for dry wood. Now that the clouds were gone, the moon and stars shone bright.

"Do you?" the knight stopped pacing and looked at the prince a little warily.

"Balinor," answered Arthur.

"Yes, I met him when I was a young knight... Balinor was my closest friend for ten years," Cadmon sighed sadly, "and now I have also failed his son." He sighed heavily and sat across from Arthur.

"You knew then? All along that Merlin was a- a prince?" This caused the knight to smile wryly.

"Of course. They are different in their own way, but so very much alike. I had no doubt that Merlin is Balinor's son. I had my suspicions even before the dragon."

"Why didn't you tell him?" Arthur asked. He hated it when people kept things from him and didn't like when secrets were kept around him as well. Especially important ones like this.

"It was not my place Sire."

"He trusts you."

Cadmon glanced at him with an odd expression on his face but it was gone so fast that Arthur was sure he had imagined it. "Trust can be a strange mistress," he said. His weathered eyes wandered to Aldwin who was re emerging from the trees with a few branches in his arms.

"Cadmon," the prince ventured quietly.

"Yes Sire?"

"You have not failed anyone." Arthur fixed the knight with an unswerving stare and Cadmon gave a smile that his heart wasn't in.

Aldwin's footsteps came into their hearing and a few moments later he set the wood down, not saying anything about the obvious tension. Fire suddenly lit the knight's forlorn face as Arthur finally succeeded in starting their small fire. Cadmon wordlessly passed a ration of stale bread around and they stared into the flames and waited for Gerrick and Eadric to come back.

~/0\~

Narrowed dark bronze eyes surveyed the two newcomers to the tavern. He uncharacteristically declined from drinking, knowing that something odd was afoot. What possible reason could there be for two knights of Camelot to be gathering intelligence from a tavern in _Escetia_? Because that was what they were doing he realized; they were pretending to act like drunken fools but they were playing the crowd like a well tuned harp. Well the funny one was, Gerrick if he remembered correctly. The other one he couldn't remember the name of was assisting him like a prop would an actor. When he was in Camelot, he didn't exactly socialize with any knights but when he dressed up as one, he got along quite well the grey eyed knight.

"An' 'en dis one! Dis one –hic- tries ta reach, bu' he's so tiny h- hic an' ee'en touch it!" Gerrick yelled in a pretend slur, pointing and laughing at his friend. The rest of the crowd joined in on the laughter and the short knight's face reddened with anger which he noted was really lack of air. He admired Gerrick's work- he now had all of the tavern completely wrapped around his finger.

The knight slumped against his table with a dying laugh but then shot up and waved a finger in the air. "I gottan adea- an ideeah!" he swayed upright. He bent over his elbows _trying_ to stand up, "Here's da shortes'! We -hic- needa talles'." The tavern made a collective "oh" as Gerrick clambered onto the table swaying dangerously. The knight extended his wavering arm slightly above his head, "I swearer, I saw a bloke tha'wass dis high. Who cin say tha'! Who?"

The long haired man straightened in his corner, this was their objective, he knew it.

"I have! Ee was in 'ere jus' las'nigh'! Right!" A wizened old man slurred. Most of the tavern laughed uneasily but the man just continued to nod.

"Evil he was!" the stable boy chirped from the corner. "Was standing right outside I was, and he _stole _a horse! Rode off like the black devil to the gates, into the forest he went- the poor horse."

The lean knight flopped his head toward the boy and he caught the gleam in Gerrick's eyes, "I was jokin'" he laughed raucously, "no 'un –hic- cin be that tall!" he dissolved into a fit of giggles and fell forward into the waiting arms of the other knight. The entire tavern erupted in laughter once more. The burly man hauled up the apparently passed out knight and slung him over his shoulder.

"Sorry fellas, but this sod has a date with the nice cold forest floor. Goodnight!" The knight marched out of the tavern doing quite a good job of seeming offended and when the door closed behind him the entire tavern burst into raucous laughs. Everyone ordered another pint to bemoan the absence of their entertainment. If they were to look at the table that the rugged traveler had been sitting at the past two nights, they would find it empty.

~/0\~

The moon was low in the sky when Aldwin heard the mating call of the green wing. He hurriedly stamped out their fire and mimicked the call. The green wing was never heard this far east, only heard in Camelot and Caerleon. The prince jumped up and eagerly waited for Gerrick and Eadric to come into view. Minutes later the two knights walked out from the trees and met the other three half way.

"What did you find?" Arthur asked urgently.

"I was right. Driscoll passed through there," Gerrick reported, "the stable boy said that he rode out the gates into the forest. So they must be continuing north."

"Excellent Gerrick! The moon is bright enough for us to continue at least until that point. We will-" The sound of a cracking twig snapped them all to attention. They drew their swords and turned in the direction of the dark trees. A voice came from inside the darkness.

"What have we here? The prince of Camelot outside of his playground? What is the world coming to?" the voice was followed by more noise and a figure stepped gracefully from behind the trees. Arthur's incredulous voice sounded loud in the night.

"Gwaine!"

~/0\~

Silence roared loudly after Driscoll left and the clanging of the shutting cell door faded from his ears; his wretched gasping echoed in the confined space. He was alone now. His chin was buried in his chest and Merlin tried to lift his head but found that it was too heavy; his neck tried to strain upwards but was weighed down. His blue eyes looked tiredly at his front and his stomach coiled uncomfortably upon seeing the state of it. Tattered rags of his shirt hung off him revealing the red streaked white skin underneath. The warlock let his lids fall closed trying to rid himself of the pain as if shutting his eyes would make it disappear. The chill of the dungeon settled into his skin making the fiery pain of the welts burn hotter but it dulled the filthy pain of the dark magic Driscoll was using.

He was so tired he wanted to cry like an infant, but the pain that was starting to become his sole companion anchored him to consciousness. As the minutes passed the pain he was feeling was fading as he drifted closer to sleep, but then a flutter in the back of his mind chased his exhaustion away.

'_Merlin_,' a deep rumble echoed dully.

His neck shot up painfully, he knew that voice! A ruthless hope drew tears down his cheeks. He screwed his eyes shut and tried to reach out to the great dragon. '_Can you hear me!_'

'_Fear not young warlock, I will be arriving soon,' _the voice echoed like an angel's song in his head and he decided that the dragon's voice was the sweetest sound he had ever heard. But his heart plummeted as Cenred's warning darted through his mind.

'_No you can't._' Merlin's euphoria upon hearing a friendly voice vanished. '_Cenred said he would kill me if anyone spotted you._'

Merlin could feel the dragon's anger, it was terrifying. '_I will not let this go unpunished Merlin, once Prince Arthur rescues you, Cenred will feel my wrath. Along with his maggot!_'

"Arthur is coming?" he whispered and realized lately that he was no longer gagged.

'_Yes young warlock. He and his companions will arrive tomorrow by the time the sun reaches its peak.' _

'_Good. That's good_,' his chin found its way to his chest and he closed his eyes in relief. "_Please don't go._'

'_I will not leave you young warlock._' Merlin finally was lulled to sleep by the steady _drip, drip_ of water falling onto the dungeon floor and the warm presence in his mind reassuring him that he was not alone.

~/0\~

Arthur stared at the man, unable to believe his eyes. The moon shone a silver light on the roguish man, catching charmingly in his long hair. His bearded cheeks were raised in a smirk and his brown eyes were twinkling mischievously.

Arthur's knights relaxed beside him upon dismissing him as a threat.

"How are you here?" the prince spluttered.

"I followed these two strapping knights. Excellent job by the way, couldn't have done it better myself!" Gwaine grinned towards Gerrick and Eadric.

"You followed us?" Eadric huffed angrily, momentarily dismissing the fact that Gwaine had earned a place in his good books from his actions in the melee.

"I remember you!" Gerrick cried at the same time.

The secret noble nodded to Gerrick. "Well I could hardly pass up an interesting opportunity like this could I? Now where's Merlin?" Gwaine asked looking hopefully around the area and even into the trees behind him. He noticed that Arthur's previous smile was gone from his face and left it cold. "Arthur, where's Merlin?" His brow furrowed over his eyes and his lips formed a frown.

"He was kidnapped. By a man named Driscoll," Arthur said and looked into Gwaine's now horrified eyes.

Gwaine gasped, "What? If I knew, I would have killed that bastard right then and there!" He snarled and turned a glare towards Arthur, "How could you let him be taken?"

"How dare you! Do you not think I would have helped him had I knew?" Arthur yelled furiously.

Cadmon stepped between the two angry men and turned towards the prince. "My lord, now that we know where the trail should be, it would be wise to follow it."

"Do not tell me what to do Cadmon," Arthur snapped but stomped towards the horses.

Gwaine hurriedly started after him, "I'm coming with you," he said firmly, his tone brooking no room for argument.

"I would expect nothing less," Arthur declared and turned toward him when they reached the horses whom were looking at the newcomer with interest. The prince's horse snorted with recognition. "You can use Merlin's horse for now," he said while untying Tilly from Aldieb's saddle. Gwaine nodded grimly and took the reins Arthur offered him. He sprang up on the horse with ease and Arthur grabbed the bridle of Cadmon's horse and offered it to the knight in a silent apology. He mounted his own horse and led the way to Engerd in a swift trot.

"Lucky you brought an extra horse," Gwaine called to Arthur.

"Merlin is going to need it," Arthur said assuredly. The knights trailed after him silently with Gwaine blending in seamlessly; they left their refuge behind and stole into the quiet hours past midnight.

~/0\~

Morgana's cream heels tapped elegantly on the stone floors of the dining hall. The warm morning sun fell through the windows in front of her, painting warm yellow bands on the floor. The man at the head of the table jerked his head up at the sound of the huge doors opening and closing.

"Ah, Morgana. I am pleased you could join me," King Uther said with a small smile.

"But of course my lord," Morgana smiled and took her seat- a servant she used to know the name of served her a plate with an assortment of breakfast on it which she did not touch. Morgana frowned when she noted that the prince wasn't at his usual place.

"Where is Arthur this morning? Surely he is back by now from the business with Sir Leon?"

"Unfortunately not my dear. Perhaps the man is proving elusive for Arthur, you know how he gets with his knights."

"...Yes of course you're right, as always," Morgana simpered and resigned herself to suffering the company of the king until she could get away. "I suppose I shall leave you to your duties my lord," she said to him an hour later. Uther smiled and nodded to her. As soon as she spun on her heel and her back was turned the smile fell screaming from her face. She knew Arthur would never just allow himself to be away from Camelot for too long because of a case of lost honour. He must have been going after Merlin- that would be the only reason for him to be gone so long. She had to warn Morgause.

Upon reaching her chambers she flicked her green eyes around them, making sure that Gwen wasn't there. Her pink lips quirked in relief and she hurriedly walked towards her end table. She opened it and lifted the false board pulling out a small teardrop of glass. Morgause had given it to her for emergencies, and this definitely counted as one- Merlin not receiving his due was unthinkable. The witch glanced around the room and dropped the glass to the floor which shattered loudly into drops of water. Now she merely had to wait for Morgause to come, Morgana hoped that she would hurry.

~/0\~

'_Merlin,_' the dragon's voice echoed loudly in his head, '_Merlin!_' For a second he thought that he was back in his bed in Camelot, but was rudely awakened by the stabbing pain in his arms above him. It felt like needles were piercing them. He groaned as all of his other aches and pains vied for his attention.

'_Merlin!_' the voice sounded desperate and the warlock tried to focus on speaking back.

'_My head_,' was all he could say, it was pounding cruelly. He only had to have been asleep for an hour or two tops and it seemed like he felt even worse than before. His stomach moaned piteously causing him to twitch in alarm- he had no time to think on that however because Kilgharrah spoke urgently once again.

'_The witch is coming Merlin_,' his voice said gravely. Merlin inhaled sharply knowing who the dragon had to be talking about. Suddenly the unmistakable sound of clicking heels filtered into the cell from outside and Merlin's stomach plummeted; all thoughts of hunger fled his mind. '_She will not kill you but you must remain strong_.' That did not make Merlin feel better in the slightest.

The warlock raised his head in response and waited for the door to open. Barely a second passed before it was creaked open slowly. Orange firelight lit the hall outside but he couldn't feel the heat as a blonde haired woman glided in the doorway bringing a frosty darkness with her. The light caught sinisterly on her red dress and reflected in her brown eyes; the corners of her lips upturned cruelly at seeing the bound prince.

"Morgause," his voice was hoarse. From the screaming he realized or perhaps it was the aching thirst that plagued him.

"Well, well what have we here?" The sorceress smirked and swayed closer to Merlin who held her gaze. "Oh, I have waited for this far too long."

"That's what he said," Merlin forced his lips into a grin, looking at King Cenred who walked in behind Morgause.

"Yes, it appears that you are far more troublesome than you appear to be. I should have known that you were not just a simple servant. It now makes sense that you were able to interfere with our plans." She tilted her head at the king, "Have you told him Cenred?"

"Not yet," he shrugged.

Merlin knitted his brow together, "Tell me what?" Cenred's fist appeared from nowhere and struck him across the face.

"Speak when you are spoken to boy!" He growled and made to hit him again but was stopped by a deceptively delicate hand sweeping in front of him.

"This is my revenge," she spat and her eyes flashed. "You will not interfere, stand aside Cenred and leave me to my work."

The king curled his lip in a scowl but stood aside and turned to Merlin, "I will repeat my offer after the fair lady is done." He backed into a corner and a deranged smile darkened his face; Merlin felt a jolt of fear at the sight and immediately averted his eyes. Nothing gave him comfort though and abruptly he realized he was terrified. He was surrounded by enemies that wanted to harm him, and somehow he knew that Morgause was more lethal than Driscoll would ever be-she was perfectly sane after all.

Morgause smiled cruelly and Merlin felt on the verge of panic, he was alone - he didn't want this, he didn't want this, he didn't-

'_Not alone young warlock,'_ Kilgharrah growled in his head and his eyes widened, he had forgotten the dragon was there.

'_Thank you,_' Merlin breathed a calming breath through his nose and glared at the sorceress.

The air in the cell suddenly got colder and Merlin braced himself. She hissed words that Merlin could not hear and then extended her slim arm toward him. Dark tendrils of shadow weaved towards him from her outstretched fingers.

And Merlin only knew pain, his horrified blue eyes were opened unseeingly. His heart battered against his chest like a bird flapping hysterically against a cage. With each frantic heartbeat, his blood pumped viciously like acid through his veins. His mouth was open in a soundless scream- the excruciating pain crushed him, robbing the air from his lungs. His body was trembling, convulsing and jerking uncontrollably as fire melted his skin and ice froze him solid. The pain was drowning him, lapping over him hungrily and stretching past fathomable agony. Suddenly Merlin was gasping for air, tasting blood and tears. The cold rushed into his bones and he was freed from the pain, he felt nothing but cold now. He had to remember how to breathe.

"Why did you stop?" Cenred's voice seemed far away. Merlin felt oddly light in the strange darkness that he was suspended in.

"Morgana is calling, I must go to Camelot," Morgause said a touch regretfully.

"But that was barely two hours, can't she wait?" the king didn't sound happy. Two hours? Merlin couldn't understand what that was.

"You are lucky that I don't have all day boy," the sorceress hissed, "I will be back tonight." She stroked Merlin's cheek and he cringed back blindly, still not fully aware of his surroundings.

"Unfortunately I do not have time to entertain you Cenred. Have your man play with him. I would advise you to wait however, I may have overdone it a little." Morgause gave a girlish giggle and their voices faded from his hearing.

Merlin no longer felt light, he felt sick and heavy and he couldn't open his eyes. Something was wrong. The thready gasps he was taking did not get any easier and he heard the irregular beat of his heart in his ears. It slowed and then quickened and slowed again, it was far too loud.

There was a familiar rumble in his mind that he couldn't understand. He thought it might have been the dragon but the words blended together into a frantic mess. Warmth unexpectedly spread on his shoulder and he flinched away from the touch trying and failing to open his eyes.

"Merlin? Merlin? Speak to me! Come on!" a friendly voice shouted in his ear. He gave a gasp and tried to breathe properly, oh thank God!

"Arthur," Merlin forced the world out of his mouth but it got mangled in his throat and came out a groan. He must have understood Merlin though because he leaned closer. Relieved tears spilled from the warlock's closed eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm here now. You're safe Merlin. Open your eyes now, that's it." Arthur coaxed. Merlin tried to, he really did but he couldn't even remember where his eyes were, whatever they were- _eyes_.

"Almost there now, come on Merlin, do as you're told for once," his laugh was forced. Why couldn't Arthur just get him down? Was he up? For him to get down he had to be up. Right? Finally he opened his eyes and slits of blurry darkness entered his vision. It encouraged him though and he managed to open his eyes and even lift his neck. The warmth quickly left his shoulder leading him to wonder if it was there at all. Quickly a bitter sob escaped his throat and he sought the darkness of oblivion. Arthur wasn't here, he was alone.

~/0\~

**Woo! Did you guys like that chapter? I certainly did haha.**

**To those of you whose stories I review- I'm really behind on reading Merlin fanfics so I probably won't get to yours in quite a while. But I will still keep on updating! **

**Thanks for reading! And reviews make my day :)**


	8. The King's Legacy

**Disclaimer: Do I own BBC Merlin? No. Just a little? No. Not even a cent? No. Not ev- No. **

**Finally! It seems like last week was so far away.**

**O.o 115 reviews! HAHAHAHAHA Thank you guys so much, every time I see them I get so happy! So thank you to: ****Emachinescat****, ****cooking-ninja18****, ****Rocky181****, asdf, ****Kitty O****, ****Haley Renee****, Rylie, ****Recordatio001****, ****Tagrea****, ****Peaceful Dragon Rose****, ****sesshouluver****, ****SerialChick****, joosj, ****MamzelleHermy****, ****TheRandomOneStaringAtYou****, ****Chayiana****, ********, ****Drakan722****, ****hazelbunny****, ****lilyplusjamesistotallove****, ****Paralelsky****, ****Ranger Maestro****, Mik, ****Darian21****, ****Ihni****, and ****Isabelle Eir**

**Alright, I realize the dragon might be ooc but its how I wrote it so hopefully it won't bug anyone too much**

~/0\~

Early morning light tried to filter in through the trees but they acted like a wall, keeping the gloomy night inside them. Grey eyes peered at the faint impressions on the forest floor. "I can't bloody well see!" Gerrick yelled. "It's too dar-"

"Here!" Gwaine's voice called from through the trees, "There's a clearing!" Gerrick looked up and hastened his way through the trees to where Gwaine was calling. He peeled back a low reaching branch and entered the clearing the same time as Aldwin. The others fanned ahead to search for obvious tracks since the thinly spaced trees blocked out the sunlight. They were crouching over something Gerrick could not see. Aldwin led the way over and stood beside the prince and grimaced at what he saw. Eadric was grinding his jaw and rubbing his stubble. Gerrick only saw an empty flask before something glinted bright on the ground and he swore softly upon seeing the coil of wire twisting through the earth. The feeble sunlight crept through the trees, bathing the silver wire in an eerie light and highlighting the dull dry blood wound around it.

"What manner of man is he?" Arthur spat, straightening up and pacing to stare through the gloomy trees.

"A dead one." Gwaine supplied in a menacing growl causing Eadric to nod his approval.

Gerrick tuned out the hum of low voices from his friends as his eyes fastened on the far tree line- his feet carried him to it. He looked down and had to blink to assure himself, "Sire?" he called and looked to the prince.

"You found something?" Arthur said eagerly, "What is it?" Gwaine and the knights trailed behind him like a sinuous cape.

Gerrick waited until the prince was close before answering, "The trail. But Arthur, it's clear." He gestured to the impressions of hooves. "There's not a thing around it but then it's clear as day."

Arthur looked at it stumped, "Do you think it is meant to mislead us?"

Gwaine glared at him, "Let's not look a gift horse in the mouth now, besides from what you were saying this bloke seems the loony type. Likely doesn't even know we are following them," he stabbed his finger at the tracks and then to the overhanging trees. "The trees probably saved it. Happy?" the rogue looked pleased with his flimsy reasoning.

Cadmon furrowed his brow in thought, "I do not understand why the trail keeps on heading this way though, there is nothing arou-" he cut off with a sharp gasp. "Of course! How did I not see it!" He pounded his fist into his other hand.

"Speak man!" Eadric implored loudly.

"There is an abandoned fortress half a day's ride from here Sire. That must be where Merlin's been taken. I would stake my life on it." The grey haired knight turned solemnly to the prince and gulped.

"A fort?" Arthur looked down at the clear trail, his eyebrows drew together in thought. "This goes in the direction of it?" Cadmon nodded. "Well lead on Cadmon, if they continue to coincide there can be no question." The older knight nodded and mounted Spots, taking Arthur's place at the lead. The prince followed but his eyes remained glued to the trail. "It is almost as if by magic the trail was spared," he muttered. His ears picked out a gasp he recognized as Aldwin's and he turned his head toward him. "Fear not Aldwin, I was merely speculating. I do not think magic was used, Gwaine's theory must be correct." He nodded surely and let his head turn forward with his chin held high. The prince did not see the young knight's suddenly puzzled expression blazing on his face.

~/0\~

As Cadmon led them to the fort, the trail remained on the ground at their feet. The land was growing steadily higher, the trees were scattered in a chaotic mess- some were clustered tightly while others stood and bent on their own. Up ahead the trees rose in an uneven hill, it wasn't too large but it was high enough to obscure what was on the other side. Cadmon was glad because he had no desire to see that nightmarish place again.

The sun was high in the sky when Cadmon stiffened and threw his elbow out beside him and held his fist upright beside his shoulder. He leaned forward in the saddle and straightened his hand against his brow as if blocking out the sun. He turned to the prince and held up two fingers. Arthur then noiselessly threw himself off his horse. He was followed by the rest and he pointed to Gerrick and Aldwin, gesturing for them to sneak up on the foes Cadmon saw from the right and for Gwaine and Eadric to do the same from the left. He began to hurry in a silent crouch down the center while gesturing for Cadmon to cover the area.

The older knight grabbed the reins of their six horses and drew them into the trees, successfully obscuring them from view. His dark green eyes watched the prince and the knights moving to converge on the two knights of Escetia he had seen. His eyes settled on Gwaine who was moving in perfect synchronization with Eadric- the man may be ill-behaved but there was no denying he had talent. They disappeared into the trees and he ran a hand through Spots' mane and settled down to wait.

~/0\~

Merlin's arms were numb now and he didn't think that was a good thing. How long had he been here? It had felt like years. He could not guess the passage of time due to the perpetual night he was smothered in. He was tired, so tired- his pain ebbed and flowed as his awareness fluctuated. Whatever Morgause did no longer hurt but he felt like his body was failing. His heart thumped weakly and he struggled to take in raspy breaths.

'_What possessed you to do that young warlock?_' Kilgharrah's voice sounded. He had forgotten that the dragon was peppering him with pointless questions to distract him; the thought made him want to smile.

'_Was Will's fault.' _Speaking to the dragon was easier to him than breathing now which was really rather difficult. '_He dared m_-' he cut off upon hearing two sets of footsteps resound in the hall. He exhaled a shuddering breath; he recognized them as Cenred's and Driscoll's. The door screeched open and he started to raise his head but couldn't find strength to move even a fraction. The dragon emitted a feral growl and gnashed his teeth. A hot anger suddenly bubbled into Merlin giving him the strength to lift his head. His body shook with the effort and his dull blue eyes found Cenred's black ones.

"So, what say you to my request?" Cenred asked in a sing song voice.

'_Request?_' Oh right. Cenred wanted him to order the destruction of Camelot. '_Like_ _that's going to happen,_' he let out an unmanly giggle.

"I knew she wouldn't be able to control herself!" The king yelled angrily. '_As if he wasn't there._'

"My answer remains the same," Merlin said as loudly as he could which wasn't very loud at all. Driscoll laughed coldly and Cenred narrowed his eyes.

"Why?" he growled taking a step toward him, "you can end this pain boy, just give in to me!"

"No," he said obstinately and let his chin fall on his chest. Cenred roared angrily and seized the back of his head forcing him to look into his furious eyes. Merlin just stared at him. The king dropped his head and paced away- he turned on his heel and pointed to him, "You will regret your stubbornness boy!"

"What? You're going to set your rabid puppy dog on me again? Oo-ou," Merlin mocked despite the dragon's warning. He didn't regret his decision but that didn't mean he wasn't scared witless when a wild howl filled the room.

Putrid, humid breath warmed his neck and immense hands seized his raised shoulders and began to shake him. His teeth jarred against each other and his whole body quaked with the force, he felt nothing of it though as a monstrous voice screamed at him. The unintelligible screeching was fuelled with an explosive rage, a bitingly cold darkness that _was_ evil.

Discoll's voice was horrifying, wild terror took over Merlin, and he threw himself again and again away from the manacles above his head. They bit into his flesh causing blood to seep down but he didn't even feel it. He began to scream, tearing his throat desperately, petrified of the raging beast. Cenred ripped Driscoll off him and manhandled him out the room. Merlin was left alone, and he didn't bother trying to hold back his tears as he wept. He just wanted to leave, he wanted to go back home to Camelot. He slammed his eyes shut as the tears poured down and sobbed for help.

~/0\~

After a few minutes of waiting, Cadmon spotted movement from inside the trees. Eadric and Aldwin re emerged from them, carrying the two black garbed knights. Cadmon left the horses where he tied them and went to meet them. Arthur and Gwaine came next, both of them striding shoulder to shoulder keeping pace with the first two. Gerrick came next, carrying two helmets and two swords, rolling his eyes at the commoner and prince at trying to go faster than the other.

Both Eadric and Aldwin tossed the unconscious knights unceremoniously to the forest floor once they made their way to Cadmon.

"Did any of you bring rope or anything of the sort?" Arthur asked. The knights shook their heads but Gwaine beamed and raced to Merlin's horse which had his bag tied to the saddle. He came back brandishing two rolls of twine in his hands.

He flourished and bowed, offering it to the prince, "Here you are your _highness_."

Arthur eyed him curiously but shook his head and took one large spool, "If you think you can talk to me like that just because you knocked them both out, you are sorely mistaken." The prince then moved to one of the black clad knights and tied him around the closest tree, but made no effort to reprimand the man further.

"Course not, it wouldn't be because I jumped in front of a flying dagger for you either. Or risked execution for you, _or_ travelled to an unspeakable place to save your ungrateful hide. I never did get a thank you for that by the way." Gwaine said cheerily while stringing up the other man.

For the first time in days Arthur let a sly smile creep onto his face, "Thank you for what? What _are_ you talking about Gwaine?"

Cadmon, Eadric, Gerrick, and Aldwin all exchanged puzzled glances.

"Bloody princess," Gwaine grumbled and stood up crossing his arms after brushing his hands together. "It was nothing really, it wasn't _perilous_ for me after all. But, you should know that I don't need any excuses Arthur, not even you can still my clever wit and sharp tongue."

The prince rolled his eyes and let the smile free from his face before studying the black clad knights. "They're rather young aren't they? Their presence bodes well for us, not on a patrol since they were the only ones," Arthur mused, "we need to wake one of them." He bent down and smacked one across the face lightly. His efforts yielded no results however and just before he lost control of his temper, Gwaine's boot swiftly kicked the young knight hard against his shin.

The man quickly startled awake with a grunt and Cadmon did not envy him in the slightest. He could only imagine what it would be like to wake to the prince's furious face and he gulped in spite of himself. The trapped knight looked around frantically, his round eyes widening with fear upon registering six threatening looking men. He swallowed though and brought himself to look into Arthur's eyes. He winced but said, "Unhand me, you have no right!"

"I have every right," Arthur spat, "now you will answer my questions or you shall die a very slow and painful death." The knight gulped and jerked his head to look at the knight beside him, his unkempt red hair bobbed with the action.

"I- I don't know anything you'd want to know," he set his jaw determinedly.

"I have no time for games, now you listen to me!" Arthur placed his hands on either side of the man's head and leaned in close. To the red head's credit he managed not to flinch. "I know that you came from the fort beyond that hill. I know that there was a young man taken to it. I know that Cenred is there and he brought you along. And I also know that you will talk. Now speak!" His final two words were said with such vigour that his voice did not need to be raised to invoke fear.

Cadmon banished the pang of sympathy he felt at seeing the knight's brown eyes swim with unshed tears. "And why would I tell you? That boy could be dangerous for all we know," the man said but his voice petered out at the end, clearly unable to believe his own statement.

"You saw him? How was he?" Gwaine dropped into a crouch beside Arthur and speared the red haired knight with an intense stare.

"W-well Driscoll had him didn't he?" He had no time to glance timidly at Arthur before the prince seized his hair in his fist.

"What is that supposed to mean?" the prince roared.

The red haired knight squeezed his eyes shut, "Bad! He looked bad! L-like a corpse alright!" he winced as his hair was pulled tighter.

"What have they done to him?" Arthur asked in a lethal tone. The knight's eyes widened once again and he bobbed his mouth open like a fish.

"I don't know!" he gasped when Arthur shook his head forcibly, "I just know that we heard his screaming for hours. And- and the witch just left. And I don't know what the king is doing, I don't know why he's torturing the poor boy, I don't know, I don't know!" He squeezed his eyes shut once more and drew in a shaky breath when Arthur released him. The prince was white with anger and Cadmon could see him shaking from where he stood.

"Morgause?" he hissed. The man nodded frantically causing a stir with Arthur's men. Cadmon closed his eyes in horror while Gerrick's widened. Aldwin bore his teeth in an ugly snarl and Eadric's fist found the rough bark of a tree. Only Gwaine remained outwardly unaffected but his anger was palpable in the air around them, making it heavy like thunder on the wind.

The bearded man lent in close to the bound knight, "Where is he being held?"

The man faltered before stuttering out, "Th-the dun-dungeons."

Aldwin walked closer to them and turned to Arthur. "What's the plan Sire?" he asked. The bound knight snapped his head to look horror struck at the prince.

"Isn't it obvious? We go in there, grab Merlin and run!" Gwaine growled.

"Think, you idiot," Aldwin snapped, "He said '_we'_. These two aren't the only knights in the fort, we need a plan!"

"Yes, one that will waste precious time in making! Merlin is in there right-"

"You are not the only one who cares for him!" Aldwin roared, cutting off Gwaine.

"Silence!" Gerrick snapped, "it's simple, two of us will go in with their clothes," he gestured to the bound guards. "And walk out with Merlin. Simple." He nodded and the rest of the group, including the red haired knight looked at him. Gwaine furrowed his brow at Aldwin, as if measuring him.

"That will have to work. Good thinking Gerrick," Arthur nodded to him. The red haired knight shook his head.

"Y-you will never find it, it's like a maze down there," he said tentatively.

"Then you are going to tell us," Arthur's blue eyes narrowed.

"Aye," he glanced at his companion who was still out cold and then proceeded to tell them of the best way to free Merlin. Cadmon also volunteered bits of the geography to the knight's surprise. He gulped when he was finished and flicked his eyes to his lap.

"You're lying," Eadric frowned, "That was too easy. It was too easy." He said to Arthur.

"He's not," Cadmon eyed the red haired man, "I remember the way from when I was here. The only thing we will have to worry about is the patrol schedule."

"Th-there aren't any guards in the way of that route. They are only from there around the throne room."

Arthur lent back to give the man space and stared at him for a few uncomfortable moments before turning to them, "Alright then, Cadmon you will come with me," he looked to the older knight.

"He won't do. He's, er, too old. Cenred only grabbed the youngest of us. I'm unsure as to why." The bound knight spoke up again. Arthur shared a significant look with Cadmon that went uncommented but not unnoticed.

"I will come with you then," Aldwin quickly volunteered.

"No, it will be me," Gwaine frowned at him.

"I think not," the young knight mustered up his best glare and levelled Gwaine with it.

"Do you like your bullocks where they're hanging?" Gwaine threatened and straightened his back. Aldwin's eyes widened as he tried to think of a suitable comeback; and as per usual Gerrick came to his rescue.

"We haven't time for this! You-" he stabbed the red haired knight with his eyes, "are there any more patrols coming outside?"

The man's face coloured and he cleared his throat, "Well, no... There aren't supposed to be any, I-I was just skiving. He followed me." He glanced at the other knight.

Arthur nodded pleased, "Now, will I have to subdue you or will you cooperate?"

"I will not fight you."

Arthur gave him a warning glance before he cut the twine binding the knight to the tree. He stood up and the red haired knight rose slowly holding his arms out harmlessly. Gwaine then freed the other knight who slumped down and proceeded to liberate him of his clothes. The red haired knight looked at them all slowly before his face turned a violent red, "Er- are you all- I mean- I just-"

"Does it look like we have all day?" Eadric snarled. The nervous knight then looked around once more and inched behind the tree. Arthur and Aldwin tensed before black gauntlets were thrown to the ground. Once every bit of his armour was on the ground a red haired head poked out from behind the tree. Gerrick then sauntered to his pack then brought out a shirt and pants and handed it to the grateful knight.

A half dressed Gwaine smugly waved the chainmail he was holding in front of Aldwin, "Just a touch too small I'm afraid. It's mine." If looks could kill, Gwaine would have been dead yesterday. He then pulled the chainmail over his head and turned to the red haired knight who had just traipsed out fully clothed from behind the tree, "Will I do?"

"I believe so, if you keep the helmet on. You may want to leave him bound to the tree," he said inclining his head toward the other knight of Escetia. "He is loyal to Cenred." Aldwin then tied the man's hands and feet and stuffed Gwaine's forgotten socks into his mouth. Gwaine muttered what sounded like 'blisters' and 'thanks.'

"But not you?" Arthur asked.

"According to my father, Cenred has led the land to ruin. He was a knight of Camelot before he met my mother and settled in Escetia. He was always telling me of Camelot. I-I knew the king was not a pleasant man before this, but- that lad looked to be just a boy, he could never have done anything to warrant his treatment." He then lowered his head in shame, "but I was afraid to leave. Of the king and of- of Driscoll. I have disgraced myself."

"You have done good here today," Arthur said, putting on the helmet. "You have helped save an innocent man, I am indebted to you."

The man merely shrugged and glanced in the direction of the fort.

"Come Gwaine," Arthur ordered and set off towards the hill with the bearded man. Upon reaching the tree line he turned back "What is your name?" he asked the red haired knight.

"Pellias, your highness."

"Thank you Sir Pellias" Arthur nodded and disappeared behind the trees with Gwaine.

~/0\~

"I'm here Merlin!" Arthur's voice said from in front of him. Merlin was aware enough to know it wasn't actually the prince.

"Why did you leave?" Or maybe not so aware.

"I never left."

"Yes you did."

"I did not."

"You were gone."

"Merlin"

'_Merlin!_'

"Stop yelling Arthur," he mumbled.

'_You need to stay strong young warlock. You must focus.'_

'_S'hard_,' he caught up with the dragon. He was losing his strength quickly, the all consuming terror he had felt drained him whole.

All of a sudden the door hit the wall as it was slammed open. The loud noise made him jump -he didn't even hear the footsteps coming down the hall. He forced the fear out of his eyes and dragged his neck up to meet the gaze of King Cenred. The man was alone but it did nothing to assuage Merlin's dread. The king's black eyes glittered with malice and Merlin felt another wave of anger from Kilgharrah which bolstered his strength. It must have shown in his eyes for Cenred flinched and then scowled at his mistake.

"Just like your useless father aren't you?"

"He was a good man." Merlin said with the utmost conviction.

"No! A useless man and a worthless king! He amounted to nothing and so have you!" He yelled and then whispered, "Just use your power and I will let you free boy."

"What?" Merlin didn't hear anything past 'king'. Cenred twisted his lips into a cruel smile.

"Oh yes. You didn't know did you? You are my nephew," he curled his lip in disgust, "the son of a king who died without a legacy- an illegitimate prince sired by a fool and his bitch."

"Don't you dare insult my parents!" Merlin yelled, his anger rocketing him away from shock. "You don't shine a candle to my mother! And my father was more of a man than you could ever hope to be. More of a- more of a king!" His eyes were alight with blue fire and he was unashamed of his previous tears. He thought back to when he first met Balinor, when he had likened him to a king he had never thought it was more than a child's dream. His father's dying words reverberated loudly in his mind, '_My son, I have seen enough in you to know that you will make me proud._'

"He lived and _died_ a king. Something you will never know. And you're wrong, he does have a legacy...he has _me_." Merlin breathed heavily through his nose, his bright eyes not for a second leaving Cenred's. "Bribe me all you like with freedom or riches, or even death; but I'd rather endure lifetimes of misery than betray Arthur. Betray Camelot. You cannot do anything to persuade me, you or your little maggot." he stole Kilgharrah's insult.

Cenred flinched backward once more, "Well, if it is misery you want then it is misery you shall receive!" The king screamed but could not keep the tremor out of his voice, "I hope you rot in the deepest pit of hell Balinor!" he spun and swept from the room in an instant.

'_You did well young warlock_.' Kilgharrah stated when all was quiet.

'_My father was a- a king?_' Merlin could not hold his head up or his eyes open and his neck became bowed once more.

'_A great one.' _

'_Why did no one tell me?'_

'_For myself, it was not my place.'_

He decided that when he was more awake he would think about this new development. If he had enough strength left he would have smiled, '_Wait 'till I tell Arthur_.' The dragon's voice was silenced as exhaustion settled in like the plague. He slowly sank into darkness.

~/0\~

**And yes, Sir Pellias is a knight of the round table ;)**

**Alas, I am writing what should be the second last chapter, the whole thing will be 12. That makes me a bit sad but I can't wait to publish it all. **

**Thanks so much for reading, and next week is the chapter you have all been waiting for, woo hoo!**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you thought- I'll love you forever!**


	9. A Dragon's Rage

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin or gain any profit from this. But I would like to gain profit from this because that would be nice. **

**I really want to thank those who reviewed- that one time I wanted to burst into tears and all the other ones where I was just so fed up, all I had to do was read all those reviews and it would make me happy! **

**So thanks to ****Emachinescat****, ****Tagrea****, ****Paralelsky****, ****sesshouluver****, ****Jissai****, ********, ****Rocky181****, ****Ihni****, ****TheRandomOneStaringAtYou****, ****heartbreak death angel****, ****cooking-ninja18****, ****Imagined Artist****, ****TheWeepingAngel****, ****MamzelleHermy****, DragonflyonBreak, ****happieface03****, ****Kitty O****, ****xXMistressMadHatterXx****, ****SerialChick****, Lunar Mimic, ****Drakan722****, ****irezel****, ****Recordatio001****, ****saafish****, and ****Kez26****. You guys are the best!**

**Alright! Now for an exciting chapter! I should warn you though that it does get a bit violent- although I don't think a lot of people will mind ;) but nothing M rated I don't think.**

~/0\~

Mist was slowly reaching its cold fingers above the glistening stream, silver and transient it wound its way through the myriad of trees and up and up the golden scaled dragon. Sharp claws pierced the needle covered ground as Kilgharrah reached out his senses to ground himself- his mind was with the young dragonlord, trapped in a cell and bound in chains. Merlin's strength was draining from him no matter how strongly he struggled. At this point it was a mercy for him though; Merlin craved freedom just as much as he did and the dragon could sense that the walls and chains were tightening in around him. He was unconsciously pushing his confinement on Kilgharrah and the dragon did not like it. At least now Merlin was too weak to be aware. If the young prince was not a warlock, the toll of his imprisonment would have smote him long before. But he is the warlock of legend.

Prince Arthur and his knight needed to hurry and get Merlin. And when they did, he would bring his wrath down on Cenred. He would burn the king in a fiery torrent and unleash his revenge. He would not tolerate injustice against his kin.

They were nearing the fort now, and if all went well they would have Merlin out soon. His wings twitched at the thought and he reached out to the young warlock, '_Merlin, Arthur is coming. You will be free._'

No answer.

'_Young warlock_,' Kilgharrah tried again. He waited and was rewarded with a flutter against his mind. '_You must stay strong, do not lose hope when you are so close to freedom_,' he said urgently.

The dragon willed for the prince to hurry- he knew that the young warlock would survive, but the dark magic that was inflicted upon him was taking its toll. He bore his gleaming teeth in a wild snarl- soon, soon his kin would be free from torment. Soon he would exact revenge for what was done. Cenred would know his rage.

~/0\~

"What do you call a sheep with no legs?" Gerrick flicked his grey eyes at them hopefully.

"I could care less but I'm sure you will tell me anyway," Aldwin snapped from where he was pacing.

"A cloud," Gerrick chirped. Aldwin sent him a withering glare and kicked the last remaining twig in his path. It flew upward pathetically and flopped back down to the ground only to be crushed in half by the young knight's boot.

"They should have gotten here by now, what do you think is taking them?"

"Well, they need to get there first," Pellias said timidly. The red haired knight was standing next to Eadric beside the cluster of fir trees. He was picking at the needles while Eadric was staring curiously at him- Pellias was avoiding eye contact. "And then come back with him. He, well, he won't be in the best of shape."

"His name is Merlin," Eadric growled.

"Sorry," he nodded his head and continued with stealing the needles from the tree. A few moments passed before he glanced at the knights and licked his lips, "I never heard that King Uther had another son."

"Oh, Merlin is not a prince," Gerrick laughed boisterously, "no, he's Arthur's servant."

"Servant? But then-"

"He has been privy to classified information," Eadric narrowed his hazel eyes.

"But the-the prince was worried about him. You all are."

"And why shouldn't we be?"

"Merlin is more than just a servant to us," Cadmon's voice said from beside the horses and he shot a disproving glance towards the burly knight. "He is our friend," the old knight said in an enlightening tone.

"He must be a great man to have earned the friendship of a prince and his knights." The red haired knight said softly.

Pellias stared into the distance as he made his decision. He waited for the nervous knight to finish another joke before turning to them. "I will be on my way then," he nodded and hurried toward the fortress before he lost his nerve.

"And where do you think you are going?" Eadric growled from behind him and seized his arm in his large fist.

"To get rid of your prince's tracks," Pellias said honestly, "the king will eventually notice that the b- that Merlin is gone, so I will make sure he cannot follow you." His arm was starting to go numb.

"You would do that for us?" Eadric frowned and released some pressure off his arm.

"Well it is the least I can do. I'll follow behind you as soon as the prince goes by." He bit his lip nervously, he really hoped Cenred didn't get a hold of him. "It would be best for you to hide him," Pellias glanced at his still unconscious ex comrade. Pellias was a traitor now- but at least he had no more family to implicate.

The shorter knight appraised him and let him go with a nod from Cadmon. The grey haired man walked toward him followed by the other two, "I thank you Sir Pellias," he gave him a nod.

Next the knight with the expressive brown eyes stepped forward, "Merlin has taught me that a title does not make a man, but his actions. It is _us_ who has earned _his_ friendship. I hope you can meet him someday Sir Pellias. The prince would welcome you in Camelot should you choose to visit." Aldwin inclined his head to him.

"You better choose to visit. We have a very fine tavern we can take you to." Eadric folded his arms across his chest. Pellias blinked at his abrupt apparent change of heart.

"Drinks will be on us! What say you?" Gerrick grinned.

"I shall hold you to that. I am honoured to have met you gentlemen. I pray you have a safe journey." Pellias nodded.

"You as well, thank you. And good luck." Cadmon smiled at him.

Pellias gave a happy grin and turned on his heel. When his back was turned, he bit his abused bottom lip; he was scared. If Cenred's men caught him, he would be worse than a dead man. As he made his way through the green afternoon light, he schooled his expression- he would make up for serving King Cenred, he would make his family proud-wherever death had taken them. Maybe he would even survive; Sir Pellias would very much like to see Camelot.

~/0\~

Vines burrowed into the rock wall in front of the black clad men and stretched like thin veins over it. Ivy smothered most of the decrepit wall and veiled the gaping hole in the rock- the two men nodded to each other and Arthur went in first, the two of them passing like shadows under the canopy of leaves. Gwaine followed after him and they entered a dark tunnel, greeted by the smell of decaying leaves and damp earth. They left the afternoon sun behind and waded swiftly into darkness.

"Nice place Cenred has here," Gwaine quipped quietly, "very snug, wouldn't you say Arthur?"

"Shut up." The prince whispered- his eyes flashing as he glared at Gwaine. The long haired man rolled his eyes and settled for tense silence. Almost when they could not see each other a slim thread of sunlight crept across the uneven ground in front of them. Gwaine surveyed the cracked walls as they hurried past; holes and fractures in them allowed the sun to feebly light their way.

"Finally," Arthur breathed. Gwaine looked at the questionable looking staircase. "Pellias said to go left once we reach the third landing," Arthur said quietly.

"And Cadmon said there will be an engraving of a dragon above the archway. Who puts dragons above doors anyway?" Gwaine muttered.

Without changing his fast pace Arthur sprang down the winding staircase. Gwaine cursed at the narrow walls. "Merlin better be alright," Arthur hissed. Gwaine could hear the worry in his voice.

"There will be hell to pay if he isn't," Gwaine growled. They descended the rest of the way in silence and both heaved a sigh of relief when they found the dragon archway. The dragon was etched crudely onto the stone above their heads and neither gave it more than a passing glance-they would not have seen it had they not know it was there. The torches were flameless in the hall and Gwaine felt his heart speed up, they were so close now. Arthur must have felt the same restlessness as he felt for he sprinted noiselessly down the dark hall way and Gwaine followed on his heels. After counting four rights, two straights, and one left, they emerged from behind a tattered tapestry into an empty fire lit hallway. Torches were flickering lazily in their rusty brackets casting wavering shadows on the doors opposite.

Arthur and Gwaine jogged feverishly ahead, peering into barred holes in the thin iron doors. The prince snarled quietly and Gwaine sang curses under his breath as they passed five doors and still no Merlin. After passing two more Arthur slammed to a halt and Gwaine crashed into him. His brown eyes widened as they glimpsed a suspended figure.

"Merlin!" Arthur and Gwaine hissed together. Gwaine's breathing became ragged with concern as he tried to see past the small window into the silent cell. Arthur slammed the door open and was in like a flash to Merlin. Gwaine thanked Cenred's arrogance for leaving the door unlocked as he followed the prince. He felt an animalistic growl escape his throat as he scrutinized his young friend. He was paler than a ghost and scarlet lashes were painted chaotically across his front.

"Merlin! Merlin! Come on, please Merlin," Arthur called as he supported Merlin's slumped figure.

"Now isn't the time to sleep Merlin. Wake up!" Gwaine added his own frantic calls as he reached to try and free the shackles binding Merlin's wrists from the chains on the ceiling. They weren't budging!

They faltered when darkness swept through the cell as something blocked the light from behind. "You two. What do you think you are doing?" A silky voice came from behind him. They turned in unison to find an immense black cloaked figure looming in the doorway. The chains jingled behind them as the links held up Merlin's weight once more. It was the man from the tavern.

"Driscoll," Gwaine hissed and his hand darted to the pommel of his sword. But before he could even tighten his hand the sound of a sword being drawn rang out loudly beside him. Faster than he thought possible Arthur surged forward.

~/0\~

Arthur's vision bled crimson. From the moment Gwaine had uttered the name Arthur was already in motion. Before his mind fully comprehended what he was doing, his body shot toward the threat before anyone could even blink. A gurgling noise snapped him from the red haze; his fist was against cloaked flesh and his sword was plunged into Driscoll's middle- the hilt was stopping the sword from driving in further. He felt Driscoll's mad black eyes stare down at him, he felt hot blood flow past his hand, and he felt angry.

Large white hands seized his shoulders but they were shaking from shock and pain- Arthur hoped it was pain. He wrenched his sword out and pushed the huge man backward with a snarl. The prince had never been this angry, not when he found out the knights were going easy on him, not when Gwen was kidnapped and not even when Morgause tricked him into believing his father killed his mother. This man had hurt Merlin, he had hurt his friend. Merlin was the gentlest soul he knew for Heaven's sake, he didn't like violence and he even hated hunting. The servant had somehow won his friendship and he is, although Merlin's loyalty was sometimes baffling to him. They faced everything together now, from girls to dragons. Merlin bloody well faced a _dragon_ with him, no armour with just a sword and a hope he had his father's gift. But Merlin went through this alone, he suffered alone.

His arm was suddenly driving forward once more as his sword slashed the man's chest- once, twice, three times. Arthur kept going even as the man was falling. He didn't hear the thump behind him as a body hit the ground and he didn't hear Gwaine yell at him to stop. Arthur Pendragon's rage consumed him- the man dead before him had stolen his friend, he had hurt him, he had tortured him- he had sealed his own fate from the moment he laid eyes on Merlin. The bloody sword in his hand was forgotten as he brought his boot down on the black cloaked man uncontrollably. He forgot about Gwaine behind him and all he could focus on was causing the man as much pain as he had caused Merlin.

A quiet groan cut straight through Gwaine's protests and shocked Arthur out of his fury. His hair whipped to the side as he cracked his neck towards the voice he knew so well. Merlin was held in Gwaine's arms and against his legs as the man knelt on the floor. The prince was beside him in less than a second, "Merlin?" he asked quietly; he sheathed his sword and wiped the blood off his hand on his trousers. He gently lifted Merlin's chin up and winced at what he saw. He was white as a sheet and his lips were bloodless-vivid purple smudges stood out starkly under his eyes, and his face was stained with ugly bruises. Arthur got a good look at his torso and throat, the lashes looked violent but not as deep as he had thought but bright bruises were wrapped around his neck. And his wrists were free; the shackles were open where they hung on the chains. They must have released Merlin when he had killed Driscoll, Arthur thought. Merlin's wrists were bruised and stained with blood- Arthur had to consciously even his breathing and swallow the lump in his throat.

"Merlin?" he tried again.

" 'ur?" a groan escaped Merlin's lips and the prince nearly cried for relief.

"It's me Merlin, we're getting you out of here."

"S'it r'ly you 's 'ime?" Merlin breathed shallowly, his eyes moving beneath his lids but remaining shut. This time? Arthur gulped around the wave of panic that darted up his throat- it would not be good if Merlin had been hallucinating.

"We need to get him out of here," Gwaine growled, not doing much better than he was Arthur noticed.

Arthur nodded and drew Merlin carefully to him. He slid one arm under Merlin's knees and one behind his shoulders and hauled himself up. Merlin surely had lost some weight but he was definitely no child, but Arthur was determined. He would not put any unnecessary pressure on the boy's chest by placing him on his shoulders. Besides, there only seemed to be oddly long, thin bruises on his back beneath his ripped shirt.

"Lead on Gwaine," Arthur ordered and the man did not need telling twice. He hurried to the door, avoiding the pool of blood that was swelling under Driscoll but making sure to step on him, and inched around the corner checking if the way was clear. With a glance back at Merlin, he was out the door and leading them back the way they came. "You picked the wrong servant to mess with you bastard," Arthur spat on Driscoll as he passed.

"We'll need to be careful on the steps," Gwaine spoke lowly without turning. Arthur merely grunted in response- he didn't think he could speak any coherent words in his anger. As he strode after Gwaine, Merlin's head rocked up and down on his thin chest and his arm fell and hung limply, swaying aimlessly. He was a dead weight in Arthur's arms but the prince was comforted by his presence. Merlin was no longer a weightless image he was chasing after, but solid and more importantly, alive. They encountered no one on their way out of the dark fort. And Driscoll lay dead and hated in a pool of his own blood.

~/0\~

Earthy brown eyes trailed after Prince Arthur and Gwaine as they hurried out the hidden entrance. The bearded man held the vines up to let the prince pass undisturbed by them. Pellias winced as he caught a glimpse of the young man in Arthur's arms; he hoped they did not rescue a corpse. When they disappeared through the trees, the red haired knight sprung out of his hiding place and began to feverishly cover their tracks. With numerous backward glances at the hidden entrance he couldn't seem to help, he covered their tracks along with his. As he made his way to the trees, the ground behind him looked undisturbed as if no one had ventured there in years.

~/0\~

'_They should be here any second. Did they get Merlin? Is he okay? God, I hope he's alright. He has to be alright, he's Merlin. Another one, need another one.' _

"Okay, listen to this one," Gerrick stretched his lips into a smile. He wasn't sure how successful it was. "A mushroom walks into the tavern and says to the barkeep, 'Good day sir, could I get a mug of ale please,'  
and the barkeep looks at him shaking his head and said, 'no, we don't serve food here,' and then the mushroom says, 'why not? I'm a Fungi!'" Gerrick laughed tensely, "get it? Fungi, fun _guy_?"

All three of them turned a glare on him, and his smile became just a twitch more genuine. He thought of a joke with a brunette, blonde, and a ginger but that led him to think of Pellias. He fell silent as he thought of the young red haired knight and wondered if they would see him again. But of course they would, Gerrick could not let himself think any differently. "What do you think of Carrot?" he called out to the rest.

"Too unoriginal," Aldwin said and shook his head, catching on immediately to Gerrick's train of thought. The young knight was copying Cadmon and running his hands through his horse's mane.

"Oh, like Meadric?" Eadric grumbled.

"That is gold and you know it. _Meadric_," Gerrick pinned the stocky knight with a hard stare.

Suddenly a sharp cry split the air and Gerrick whirled around at the call of the red tailed hawk. "They're coming!" he breathed needlessly and vaulted onto his palomino horse. Cadmon hurriedly untied Tilly and Aldieb from his saddle and held the reins tightly in his hand. They assembled into a chevron shape on their horses and waited impatiently for the prince and Gwaine to break through the trees. Edgy silence crashed upon them like thunder as they waited- all of the horses were stamping their hooves and tossing their heads.

The sound of someone tearing through the forest fell on them and soon after Gwaine came storming through the trees as if the devil was on his tail. He paid them no heed as he grabbed the reins from Cadmon's fingers and swung onto Tilly, seizing Aldieb's reins in fist. Their hearts plummeted to their boots at the look on Gwaine's face. He galloped back toward the trees with one fatigued call. "He's hurt."

They tensed on their horses and waited for mere minutes before Gwaine and Arthur came riding on Aldieb and Tilly, trotting through the trees. Gerrick raised his eyebrows; Arthur must have really liked Gwaine to let him ride his horse- only Merlin had ever gotten that privilege. He could not contain a horrified moan upon seeing the figure limp in Arthur's arms. The others did not fare much better.

Merlin was sitting in the saddle but supported by the prince behind him. His eyes were shut against his bruised pallid face and his head leaned back on Arthur. His once blue shirt was unrecognizable and was left in ragged strips hanging off Merlin's torn skin.

They got to them in no time and Gwaine urged Aldieb faster to lead them. He was in front followed swiftly by Eadric and then Arthur and Merlin; Cadmon, Aldwin and then Gerrick covered them from behind. Gerrick tried to crane his neck to see Merlin but he was blocked by Arthur. Looked like the prince was making good on his promise- Merlin was getting back to Camelot on his horse one way or the other.

~/0\~

Fire whooshed out of the brackets as a squall of air whipped around the throne room. Cenred turned from where he was fuming to look at Morgause. "Finally," he growled, "I have decided that you can have him Morgause. He is as insufferable as his father. Do with him what you will."

The sorceress tilted her head at him, blonde locks leaning down. "Hm. I thank you Cenred. I will take him right away then. Morgana has reported that she thinks Arthur is coming after the boy."

"The prince?" Cenred spat, "You're sure Morgause?"

"Quite sure," she said loftily, turning on her heel and walking through the archway and heading for the dungeons. "Arthur hasn't been spotted?"

"Of course not, you would know if he had. Believe me." Cenred growled and then barked to a guard to gather the knights before trailing after her. "You will have to tear Driscoll away I'm afraid," his lips twisted into a smile, "I gave him free rein, he's been there for about two hours."

"You better hope he is still alive Cenred," she hissed.

"I'm sure he will be. Driscoll likes to play with his toys," he laughed as a memory struck him. "Once, he had this one knight from Camelot, a friend of Balinor's though I can't remember his name. Had him for about two weeks before Balinor saved him. Right here in this very place." He smiled thinking of the tales Driscoll had told him about it- it was what the knight deserved he thought, for being best mates with his brother.

Morgause sniffed disdainfully and carried on her way and Cenred became disinterested in getting the witch to talk. They eventually rounded the corner to the cell and immediately Cenred knew something was amiss. He hadn't been hearing any screams and cursed himself for not thinking of it before. He strode past Morgause promptly and broke into a run at seeing the open door. His dark eyes immediately centered on the empty shackles, "NO!" he screamed. His legs started to go forward but then he felt something sticky underneath his boots. He stopped and turned his gaze downward to see a black mass on the floor. He tilted his boot up and looked at the red sticky substance he identified as blood.

The boy escaped! "How!" his dark eyes found the hooded face of Driscoll at his feet, his black eyes staring unseeingly up at him.

Morgause came up beside the king to see him deliver a kick to Driscoll's face. "You imbecile Cenred! You let him get away!" She spat as she surveyed the empty cell. Her eyes flashed gold and the flames from the bracket licked the ceiling.

"It must have been the prince!" Cenred roared and kicked Driscoll's head once again. "You fool!" he yelled to his right hand man of twenty years. He turned and swept past Morgause yelling for the guards, he would not let Balinor's son escape. Driscoll was gone from his mind as soon as he turned his back on the dead man. Two knights came running and fell into step behind Morgause who was stabbing his back with her livid eyes. "Find tracks! Get everyone and look for anything! Find the boy!" he yelled to the knights and they ran to carry out his order.

He found his way to the great hall and paced impatiently while appeasing Morgause. To say the sorceress was not happy would be an extreme understatement. The air seemed to crackle around her as she struck Cenred with her words. When he could take no more he led the way out and towards the entrance to get to the forest. He would find the bloody prince himself.

When they were halfway through the final hallway, a knight came running up to them. "There are no tracks my lord, there are none to be had. The men are fanning out to try and find more," he panted.

Cenred looked to Morgause as they walked, "Can't you reveal them!"

"Not if there is nothing there!" she hissed venomously.

Cenred's retort was stolen from his breath as they stepped outside and a deafening roar broke the sky. They did not account for the great dragon to be waiting for them. He looked up to see Kilgharrah barrelling towards them. Irate golden eyes were locked on him and him alone. Cenred had never felt terror like this in his life and it froze him in his place. His vision was assaulted with fire, the heat of it raging swiftly closer and his arms were automatically rising to cover himself. But beside him Morgause yelled an incantation and grabbed his arm; they disappeared in a gale of swirling wind and flames. They left behind the forest to be burnt by the fire of the great dragon. They did not hear Kilgharrah's enraged roar, or feel the magnitude of his rage, and they did not feel the ground shake or the air set alight with fire as the golden dragon destroyed the decrepit fort and the forest around it.

~/0\~

The sky was a bloody red as the sun started to sink below the forest. Black plumes of smoke and ash billowed upward in the devastation, mixing with the unnatural storm clouds gathering above. Silence bled through the vicinity, seeming louder after the noise it followed. Kilgharrah relished in the destruction; but he would follow the dragonlord. His wings beat strongly and they lifted his weight into the sky. He would make sure nothing happened to the young warlock and his guardians. The boy was too important to risk. He hardly could have guessed that the young warlock could rise such emotion in him but Merlin was the only kin he had left. The knights chasing them would know what it meant to feel a dragon's rage.

~/0\~

**I had such fun writing Driscoll's death scene, even I was cheering Arthur on. **

**So I lied, or spoke too soon I guess- but there is going to be more than 12 chapters. Maybe one more or a few, I have it all planned out so the length will depend on how long it actually takes to get it done. It's such a good thing that I have some chapters written in advance, cause I haven't been able to get much writing in lately. But here's to hoping that I'm going to be less busy with homework! (Yeah right).**

**I really hope you guys liked that one- I know I did :) so please leave a review and tell me what you thought! Criticism is always welcome.**

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	10. Flight

**Disclaimer: I'm afraid I don't own BBC Merlin. Nothing belongs to me except my original characters- Aldwin, Cadmon, Eadric, Gerrick, and Pellias. **

**First of all, I want to say to those who reviewed: I'm so sorry I couldn't reply to your reviews! I feel so bad but I literally had no time- kay I had maybe an hour or two free time the **_**whole**_** week and the rest was homework and the basic necessities of living (no joke) but I used that to read Merlin fanfics which I am sooo behind on reading. I'll try to reply to your lovely reviews this week but I can't make any promises *sigh***

**So thank you toooo: ****Emachinescat****, ****HighEmpress****, ****TheRandomOneStaringAtYou****, ****MamzelleHermy****, ****irezel****, DragonflyonBreak, ****Kitty O****, DragonGem777, ****cooking-ninja18****, ****Haley Renee****, ****aigneadh****, ****catwomanswrath****, ****WolfAngelDeath****, asdf, ****Lunar Mimic****, ****saafish****, ****Kez26****, ****Peaceful Dragon Rose****, ****SerialChick****, ****Rocky181****, ****DarkSudi****, ****Recordatio001****, ****Ihni****, ********, ****Chayiana****, ****Drakan722****, ****bookaddict27****. You guys made me so happy! **

~/0\~

Ash swirled in scant clouds above the reaching forest and the cool breeze wafted the grey flakes through the trees. A soft fleck dropped lightly on a freckled nose causing its owner to turn his earthy brown eyes upward. Pellias turned around and drew in a shocked breath upon seeing great dark plumes of smoke churning through the amber sky. He gulped and searched the orange expanse for any sign of a terrifying, flying beast. He gulped once more upon remembering the thunderous roar that rent the sky just minutes ago and the black shadow of the dragon tearing past him. Pellias questioned not for the last time whether or not he should be following the same direction as a dragon- the great dragon at that.

But he had made a promise, both to himself and to the others that needed him; and he would not let them down, potential fiery death or not. He allowed his heart to clench painfully for one moment for any of his old allies that may have been killed in the dragon's rage before continuing with his mission. The life that Pellias had led was now gone as he had forsaken his king and allies. He wondered what kind of man that made him before remembering the many evils he had condoned by being in Cenred's service. But even relief and pride for breaking away could not quell the dirty feeling of treachery staining his hands.

Pellias' red hair trembled as he shook his head violently- he would think about that later when he had finished obscuring Prince Arthur's tracks. As he went back to hiding them, an amazed smile formed on his lips. He could hardly believe he was actually helping the prince of Camelot and his knights; and of course that boy Merlin. He hoped that he was alright. His head bobbed unconsciously in a nod; he had done the right thing and he would do the same thing if he had to decide again. Only a few moments passed before a loud voice rang out from behind him.

"Sir Pellias?"

He gasped and his blood boiled in his veins from surprise. Pellias stood up and turned around with a resigned frown on his face. The hot flush fled rapidly and left him feeling cold.

"Sir Yuan," he gulped and eyed the two other knights of Escetia that flanked the taller knight.

"Is that tracks you are covering up?" He growled.

Pellias' mouth was dry and he drew his sword slowly, eying his three former comrades. They all narrowed their eyes at him.

"Well I don't see what else it could be," Pellias said quietly.

"What do you think you are doing?" The stocky knight from beside Yuan hissed, "Why are you aiding our enemy?"

"Because it is right. Cenred has gone mad, torturing innocents!"

"It is not our place to judge the king!"

"Well it should be!" Pelllias shot back and tightened his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Always knew there was something off about you. Too much like your dirty father, the king should have killed you along with him," Yuan turned his nose up.

Pellias' eyes became cold on his face, "I will not abide an evil king any longer." He swallowed his fear and shifted into an offensive stance. "Nor will I abide his blind subjects. I am no longer a knight of Cenred- you are my enemy and I am yours."

"You stand no chance against us," Yuan laughed.

"Then I shall die with honour," he smiled and then charged at Yuan with a fierce battle cry. Their swords met in a piercing clang and both men held nothing back. Pellias spun and dodged the tempest of fatal strokes erupting from the three knights. A heart beat later, birds flung themselves out of the trees as an ear splitting death cry ripped through the forest.

~/0\~

Dusk was falling. Through the dark trees the knights of Camelot were moving silently. Gwaine led the way with a frown marring his bearded face; he spent as much time looking forward as looking back at Merlin. Eadric followed soon after and the short knight sat tense in the saddle, gripping the reins tightly in his fists and unlike the man in front of him his hazel eyes were looking unerringly ahead.

Gerrick followed at the rear, his hawk like grey eyes roving between the bushes and trees; the setting sun tinted his straw coloured hair red where it hugged him. Aldwin trotted ahead of him with a worried expression on young face and he valiantly warded off his urge to panic whenever his eyes found that Merlin remained unmoving in front of Arthur. The eldest knight was behind the prince and dutifully using his dark jade eyes to scan through the trees. Cadmon forced his mind not to drift back twenty five years to his own hellish time in that fort as he listened to Merlin's laboured breaths. Between them they sheltered the prince and dragonlord.

Arthur hung loosely onto the reins with one hand while his other arm was keeping the young man in front of him upright. Without his direction Tilly followed Eadric and Gwaine ahead of him. They were trotting through the darkening forest as swiftly as they were able- Arthur directed their speed by the shaky breaths Merlin was taking. He wanted to go faster but could not risk injuring Merlin further. He knew they had to get somewhere safe so they could tend to Merlin's wounds.

A yip of a fox sounded faintly in the forest and Arthur would have paid it no heed had it not been followed by a scream of a deer. To the knights of Camelot that meant that the enemy was closing in on them. It snapped him abruptly out of his worried thoughts. Arthur inhaled sharply and tightened his arm around Merlin while craning his neck to look around.

"That must have been Pellias, Sire!" Cadmon called urgently.

The prince turned Tilly with his knees, "What? How could he possibly kn-" his sea blue eyes widened with realization. "His father. He said his father was a knight of Camelot."

"What? Why did we stop? We need to go!" Gwaine barked at the prince.

"Cenred's knights are upon us," Aldwin informed him solemnly.

"How? Pellias said he would cover the tracks," he growled back, "that liar!"

"If he deceived us, I do not think he would give us a warning. Cenred most likely put forth a screen of knights in all directions." Cadmon was ever the voice of reason.

"Either way, we need to move. We cannot risk Merlin." Arthur frowned and thought for a moment before turning a hard stare on them. "We will split up and make false trails. Gerrick, go with Eadric. Gwaine you are with me." He then looked to the youngest knight, "...Aldwin...you will take Merlin and go with Cadmon."

"Sire, you should be the one to take Merlin," Aldwin spoke and knitted his brow together.

"We do not know their number. I will not risk my men with such chances."

Aldwin ignored Gwaine's approving nod. "Then all the more reason Arth-"

"This isn't up for debate Aldwin," the prince said harshly, "now come and take him."

The young knight drew up beside Tilly and looked to Arthur. The prince glanced down at Merlin's head on his shoulder and drew his arm up to grip the boy's arm encouragingly- not that that the servant would know. He nodded and shifted while placing his arms under Merlin's elbows and then slid him gently over to Aldwin who arranged the boy's flaccid limbs in front of him.

"I am counting on you Aldwin," Arthur said sternly and then raised his voice to address them all. "We will meet by that ford we passed a few hours outside Engerd. Make haste." With a final look at Merlin he beckoned Gwaine to him and thundered off. Cadmon nodded gravely to Gerrick and Eadric and continued ahead to be followed by Aldwin. Then making sure Merlin was settled in the saddle, Aldwin smiled grimly at the other two before following Cadmon. He kept on murmuring assurances in a soothing tone to the warlock.

"Let's add a little confusion to the mix shall we?" Gerrick grinned slyly and proceeded to lead Sunny to trample around the area and through the trees. Eadric quickly did the same and when the tracks were well and truly scrambled they set off in the opposite direction of Arthur and Gwaine.

Eadric glanced up at the dimming sky as they weaved through the forest and voiced his wish that it would rain. He called it intuition that black storm clouds happened to form overhead after he spoke. An ever lengthening distance away, Merlin's eyes burned golden under their lids.

~/0\~

Thunder boomed behind them once more as they entered a small clearing. The blue evening sky was cool with the storm brewing behind. Aldwin suspected magic due to the wind buffeting in their wake- it never touched them but he felt it raging through the trees at his back. He twitched as more trees crashed to the ground from afar- he didn't know what was going on but he strongly suspected that Merlin had something to do with it. He was scared, but only for his young friend and not of his terrifying power-he didn't think Merlin was helping himself by casting magic when had not even the strength to breathe properly. He wondered if Cadmon found it odd and he felt a prick of uneasiness for Merlin.

Beside him, the older knight stopped and glanced backward into the trees. He narrowed his eyes through the misty rain, "Is that smoke?"

Aldwin carefully turned his horse, keeping a supporting arm around Merlin and looked to find what was definitely thick black smoke billowing above the trees. "What on earth?" he murmured, "that is where the fort is, is it not?" The smoke wound upwards through the air and it was not a small area that burned.

"Oh yes. Looks like Cenred found out he chose to target the wrong dragonlord," Cadmon spat under his breath, not intending for Aldwin to hear.

"You think it was the dragon?" he exclaimed alarmed.

"The dragon is dead," Cadmon said quickly and with one backward glance at the storm savaging the trees behind them, he clicked his tongue to get Spots to amble forward.

"Oh please Cadmon, I saw it fly off that night." He urged Mandarb forward as well and stared intently at Cadmon.

The older knight appraised him and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the sound of breath hitching. They snapped their heads toward Merlin, and Aldwin tried to coax him to wake. When his breathing settled back into its previous laboured pattern they both sighed.

"How is he?" Cadmon asked.

Aldwin looked down to the warlock, "I don't think the ride injured him further, but now that we are far enough we should slow. See Merlin? We are going to take it easy now." The boy remained silent and unmoving, causing Aldwin to grit his teeth. The knights fell into contemplative silence and just as they neared the other edge of the clearing, the horses whinnied in fear. Aldwin sternly calmed his agitated horse and they realized the source of their uneasiness when a great shadow descended upon them like a falling cloud. Cadmon gasped when he turned his horse around and laid eyes on what awaited them. Aldwin imitated him and felt his jaw drop open.

The thunder crashing safely behind them must have concealed the sounds of giant flapping wings because the great dragon touched down in the clearing, gleaming against the darkening shadow of twilight. The dragon was bigger than he remembered and just as terrifying.

"Sir Cadmon," the dragon opened his maw and greeted.

He had forgotten what the dragon sounded like and he wished he could forget again. Then the dragon's greeting caught up with him and he snapped his head to the older knight in shock.

"Kilgharrah. Have you come to help?" Cadmon spoke easily.

"Cadmon?" Aldwin asked unsurely.

The dragon pre-empted him and he started to speak, "Bring the warlock to me young knight."

Aldwin swallowed and looked to Cadmon for reassurance. The grey haired knight drew up beside him and held his hand out for Mandarb's reins. He nodded, handing over the reins and then he slipped off his horse making sure he moved Merlin only a minimal amount. Aldwin gently eased Merlin out of the saddle and was proud when the horse twitched his ears but did not move.

Forcing himself on against a burst of fear that drove him almost to his knees, Aldwin carried Merlin in his arms toward the dragon. He realized he was shaking as he laid an unresponsive Merlin at the dragon's claws and backed away still fully in awe of the majestic creature. The dragon bent his massive head an inch from Merlin's face. The knight gasped as Merlin's head turned towards it and Aldwin was immediately reminded of his youngest brother seeking comfort from their parents.

The dragon drew his head back and opened his mouth to exhale a breath on the warlock. The warmth of it reached Aldwin and he sighed as some of his fatigue cleared away. The great dragon straightened his neck impressively and his golden eyes found the older knight. "I have stopped the dark magic from damaging him further, however it is not within my power to repair the harm it has already done. Only time will help him now." Cadmon nodded his thanks to the dragon.

"Take care of the young warlock and do not disappoint me again friend of Balinor," his voice rang with authority causing Aldwin to duck his head even though he was not being addressed. His dark brown eyes flicked upward when a gale of wind crashed above him and his hair waved roughly in his face. The great dragon was lifting himself off the ground and above the trees, his giant wings beating in a staccato tempo as they carried him swiftly away.

Aldwin stood gaping at the empty sky for an instant before regaining his composure. He hurried towards Merlin and crouched before him only to find that there was no change in his friend. "He's the same!" he turned despairingly to Cadmon. The older knight hurried over and hopped off his horse with an agility that belied his age.

"Though it may not be visible, I think Kilgharrah has indeed helped Merlin," he said and crouched beside Aldwin. The words exchanged between his friend and the dragon ran through his mind and Aldwin thought of a subtle way to address them.

"Why didn't he heal these?" he gestured to the shallow welts on Merlin's front.

"I presume so the prince would not suspect magic." Checkmate.

"Suspect _Merlin_ of magic?"

"What are you aiming towards Aldwin?" Cadmon asked in a stern tone.

"You knew that Merlin has magic didn't you?" He asked quietly.

"Yes. When did you realize?"

"When he drove off the dragon," he muttered and looked at Cadmon. "Speaking of which, it sounded like you knew each other, why is that?"

"That is a story for another time. Come, we should carry on. The ford is only two hours away now." The older knight picked up Merlin and waited for Aldwin to climb onto his horse. Between the two of them they managed to lift the warlock carefully in front of Aldwin. The younger knight did not voice his questions and they settled into their usual companionable silence. He was happy that Cadmon seemed perfectly alright with Merlin having magic but he wasn't sure how he felt at having to share the secret. He knew Merlin would be happy to have someone else accept him- the thought of people shunning him was always at the forefront of the warlock's mind and he could not hide that fact from Aldwin no matter how hard he tried.

As the trees rolled by them, relief lifted weight from Aldwin's shoulders the further they went. Merlin was finally safe from harm. The thought caused his lips to don an unsteady smile.

~/0\~

The steel of his blade cut through the rain and found its mark. The Escetian knight crumpled to the wet ground and Gwaine wiped the blood off on the bush next to him. The rain was loud in his ears as it poured on them and thunder beat the sky like a drum while the white fire of lighting severed the dark sky. He turned calmly to see Arthur plough his way through three other knights swiftly. With pained shouts they all fell to the ground as the prince dealt them all an early death. Gwaine grimaced, not that he felt bad for them- on the contrary he felt that they got what they deserved. But Arthur was like a mad man. Well he was far too focused to be a mad man; he was using his sword like it was a part of him- his own limb. In his considerable experience, Gwaine had never been witness to such controlled wrath. It was the second patrol they had found and Gwaine was starting to suspect that Arthur was looking for trouble. He wasn't complaining but he wanted to get back to Merlin as quickly as possible.

Arthur darted up the slight incline towards him, picking his way past the tangled trees and bushes. Just as the prince got near him an enraged shout cried from behind him and eight knights charged through the trees to get to them yelling the word 'traitors'. Gwaine tightened his grip on his sword and Arthur's lips stretched into a feral grin. But with a blazing flare, the sound of splintering wood split the forest and the massive trees before them collided with the sodden floor.

The ground below his feet trembled and he seized both of the horses' reins as they tried to bolt away in fear. His arms were very nearly pulled out of their sockets but he managed to hold on to them and calm them down- it was a damn good thing he had a way with the fine beasts or that would have been a very bad idea. He and Arthur were both now staring a little stunned at the flames licking the forest floor and Gwaine was the first one to recover.

"Whew! That was a close one! What's say we get back on track now aye?" He gave a strained but fetching grin to the prince. He raised his eye brows politely as Arthur's blue eyes drilled through him.

The prince's lips were pressed into a thin line and he breathed heavily through his nose, "We need to get back to Merlin," he stated as if it were his idea and vaulted back onto Aldieb. The horse was only too happy to run away from the now receding storm. Gwaine quickly followed on Tilly and the two gained impressive speed through the forest.

~/0\~

The dark horizon above the trees was silent and clear when Arthur mimicked the call of the greenwing and informed Gwaine that they were close. The bearded man straightened in eagerness and started to look ahead attentively at the beginning of the shore line that peeped through the trees. Arthur led them away from it and towards a mossy boulder to find Cadmon waiting for them. He smiled tiredly and straightened his back at Arthur's gaze.

"You are the last ones to come back Sire," he reported.

"And how is Merlin?" Arthur asked him as Cadmon led them through the trees to where they set up camp. Gwaine turned his now serious eyes toward the grey haired man.

"His breathing is worse. We've been trying to get some water in him but he won't take it. He's keeping his mouth shut," Cadmon frowned worried.

"The world must be ending then," Arthur smiled tensely.

They turned into a small grove hidden by a wall of pine trees and Arthur set his eyes upon the men settled inside by a little fire. Gerrick was running his hands through his hair agitatedly where he crouched beside Aldwin. The young knight was holding a flask to Merlin's closed lips who was being supported by Eadric.

Tilly tossed her head and whinnied at the sight of her usual rider. Arthur stepped swiftly off his horse and strode toward them. As he got closer Merlin's face became clearer and the prince felt like he was kicked in the gut at the sight. Like before, the state of his friend shocked him- it was still lax and ashen with vivid bruises smattered across it and ugly purple rings below his closed eyes. Arthur noticed that Merlin was now wearing clean clothes volunteered by Aldwin judging from the size and a thin blanket was spread across his legs. He crouched beside Merlin a moment before Gwaine did and kneeled next to Eadric. He took the water skin from Aldwin and pressed it between Merlin's pale lips.

"Drink Merlin," he commanded sternly. To his hidden amazement his normally disobedient servant complied instantly. He had to take the way the flask as Merlin's throat worked to swallow greedily. He allowed Merlin to drink a little more before taking the water away- it would be dangerous to give Merlin too much too soon.

"How are his injuries?" Gwaine asked from beside him.

"We don't think infection will set in and we cleaned all the open wounds and bandaged them, along with wrapping his knee. It isn't broken but he should not be walking on it anytime soon," Gerrick spoke and looked to Gwaine and then Arthur. "But...he's weak. We managed to get some bread down his throat but..." Gerrick trailed off and looked back to the dragonlord.

Arthur nodded and donned an emotionless mask, "And how did you all fare?"

Cadmon spoke up first, "We got here without disturbance Sire," his lips tugged down in a slight frown that only Aldwin noticed.

Eadric spoke when the price looked to him, "Not so for us. We ran into a few knights but we managed just fine. The most interesting part was when we saved Pellias. He-"

"Pellias actually saved him. If he didn't happen upon us when he did, Meadric would have lost his head," Gerrick cut in, "you know how he gets when he's angry."

Arthur looked around the clearing, "Where is he then?"

"The man found a horse- a nice bay one. Said he was going to regain his lost honour. Sounded like that Lancelot bloke," Eadric spoke up and turned his head away from Gerrick.

Gwaine raised his eye brow in interest, "A bay? Hm, might've been mine."

"Did you thank him?" Arthur asked while going to his pack and picking out some of his clothes, eager to get out of Cenred's colour. Gwaine quickly went to his own pack and pulled out his own clothes and boots; he looked askance down at his bare feet when he pulled the knight's boots off and he scowled at Aldwin.

"That we did," Eadric nodded and the knights all turned their gazes to Merlin to give Arthur and Gwaine privacy while they changed. Merlin drew in a shaky breath from where he lay and the prince marched over hurriedly pulling his shirt over his head and sat down beside Eadric against the base of the giant maple tree at their back. He silently took Merlin's shoulders and drew him away from Eadric, leaning him so that his friend's side was against his chest. "He's cold," Arthur reported and Eadric pulled the blanket over Merlin's shoulders and stood up stretching.

"We will leave at dawn. Gerrick, you take first watch. The rest of you get some sleep," Arthur ordered and began to look idly around at the trees while trying to trap the warmth inside his arms for Merlin. He was glad it was no longer raining. Gwaine skipped out on sleep as he opted instead to plant himself beside Arthur and keep a persistent vigil on Merlin.

Gerrick dutifully paced about the clearing and Gwaine kept their small fire going while Arthur stared into the distance, and as Merlin's breaths became more strained he wished he had caused Driscoll more pain. His eyes were like glittering sapphires inset on his face as he wished Driscoll all the pain the depths of hell could offer.

~/0\~

**There you go! Thank you for reading, and I hope you guys liked it :) **

**Ugh, back to work. Boo. **

**Please leave a review, it would make me happy- pretty please with a cherry on top :D **


	11. Surmounting Shadow

**Disclaimer: If I owned Merlin, I would know what is going to happen in season 4. But sadly I do not. I only own my OCs.**

**Thank you to ****TheRandomOneStaringAtYou****, ****WolfAngelDeath****, ****irezel****, ****Kitty O****, ****ladydragontl****, ****bookaddict27****, ****Haley Renee****, ****SiberianRavyn****, ****DragonflyonBreak****, ****Emachinescat****, ********, ****hiddenworldwalker****, ****saafish****, ****Drakan722****, asdf, ****Rocky181****, ****Peaceful Dragon Rose****, ****SerialChick****, ****MamzelleHermy****, ****Paralelsky****, CM, ****DragonGem777****, ****Ihni****, ****Rowan-san****, Lily, ****Recordatio001****, ****HighEmpress****, and ****Chayiana**** for reviewing. I can't believe I almost have 200 reviews- that's insane! WOO HOO! **

**Oh! Oh oh! Guess what I found out! Season 4 is going to have 13 episodes! YAAAAYYYY! At the bottom of this chapter there is a whole bunch of spoilers I found out- so exciting!**

~/0\~

He felt numb all over. It was not a comfortable sensation, and he felt like he could just sink to the ground and become part of it. In the back of his mind he knew he must have been upright but the only feeling he could understand was the deadened feeling that he was drowning in. Merlin felt a strange feeling against his mind and it took him a while to recognize it as the dragon- or he thought so anyway. A second or an age later he felt it again and mustered up the awareness to reply back but it wasn't very strong and he couldn't bring himself to care if Kilgharrah felt it.

The next thing he knew he was rudely awakened by feeling himself fall through the air. When he worked out that he was indeed on the floor a voice said something that seemed very familiar... Merlin... That was his name. Wait- the voice was Arthur's. Was it really him? His mouth opened of its own accord and he knew he must have said something because he suddenly remembered that his throat was hurting.

"It's me...getting...out...ere." Arthur's voice said. How did he know that this was the real Arthur? What did he say? He couldn't recall the words but the voice sounded blissfully real to him- but then it did the last two times as well. He was proud when he managed to ask Arthur if he was really Arthur. Immediately he felt even more drained than he was before and he barely heard a voice talk above him. He thought it was a voice. He didn't have long to decide if it was or not before he was lifted up and he could not fight sleep any longer.

This was different. What was that feeling? Air? Fresh air. He was free! He tried to open his eyes and move only to find he was still trapped. He was shackled inside his own body and he realized that he must have been dreaming about hearing Arthur's voice and being outside. Then he heard Arthur again- _imaginary_ Arthur, but he decided he would take what he could get and allowed himself to be comforted as he fell into unconsciousness once more.

Merlin obviously was not meant to have sleep, because a sense of panic woke him. He realized that he was taken away from a support he didn't even know was there and immediately wanted it back. What was happening? His mind blanked for a moment after realizing that he was no longer hanging from the ceiling. As soon as he thought of it his shoulders prickled uncomfortably and he fled further into the blackness he couldn't seem to find his way out of. He understood the fact that pretend Arthur was going away- no! He didn't want to be alone! What was going on? Danger. Something was wrong. He felt panic that was not his run along with him and in separate directions. He was really confused now- this was very different from languishing in that cell for- don't think about that.

Well, if the panic wasn't his, it had to belong to someone else he reasoned logically. He didn't like it- panic meant danger and he didn't want them in danger. Them? He was confused. He would help, that's what he would do. He would help because he was good at helping- he thought so anyway. He had just made the decision to get rid of the mysterious danger when fatigue dragged his head under its murky waters.

His eye lids tried to strain open when he felt the presence of the great dragon strongly in his mind- it was quite overbearing but he found that he didn't mind in the slightest. No he didn't mind at all, in fact he tried to flounder towards the most solid feeling he had felt since Morgause had- don't think about that, don't think about that. The dragon was coming closer to him, or was he going to the dragon? It didn't really matter to him and if he could have shouted for joy he would have as he felt the heat of the dragon next to his face. He realized he was actually freezing as warmth spread through his veins. It receded slightly and took some of the darkness and his exhaustion with it.

'_Merlin_,' Kilgharrah said in his mind.

'_I can hear you_,' he pushed his thoughts out and this time the effort of it did not sap all of his strength. Only most of it.

'_You have used your energy wisely with preserving your tracks and healing yourself but now is the time to stop. You are safe now. Cease the storm at once young warlock_.'

'_Huh?_' What did that even mean? Cease the storm. Why couldn't the dragon just say what he wanted to say clearly?

'_I am being literal young warlock, stop using your magic_.' Woops, he hadn't meant to say that out loud, or in his head- no he did. He didn't mean to say it to the dragon, that's it... Oh... Kilgharrah was right, he was using magic. Just as he recognized that he was using it, he stopped. He didn't know what he stopped doing exactly but he immediately felt comfortably lighter and he managed to say goodnight to the great dragon before he fell asleep.

A few hours later, terror jolted him awake when he felt something being pressed against his lips. Was it Driscoll? Was he trying to poison him now? He didn't want to be poisoned, he already did that. Twice. And he didn't want to repeat the experience. He remembered that small pieces of something had been forced down his throat a few moments ago, and he wondered how he forgot. He didn't want Driscoll to be here, he wanted to leave. Where was Arthur! Why wasn't he here yet?

"Drink Merlin," Arthur's voice commanded. He could trust Arthur, even if he was only imaginary. The dragon did say he was safe now, but Arthur had already disappeared on him twice before. But he could trust Arthur so he found his lips and opened them. Beautiful water flowed down his throat and he desperately tried to drink it. The water was taken away and he wanted to scream at whoever stole it. Exhaustion washed over him again and he thought he would very much like to sleep now if the water wasn't coming back.

Merlin awoke once more to a strange feeling. He thought perhaps that he had cotton smothering his senses, he could barely feel the pain anymore-not that he was complaining about that. Only a new ache was softly suffocating him now. It felt like there was something heavy resting on his chest as he tried to breathe. He wanted to swat it away but couldn't remember how to move. He tried to recall the simple movement of breathing in and out but it escaped him. The effort was quickly tiring him and he tried to open his eye lids but found that they weighed too much. Merlin might have enjoyed the warmth around him if he wasn't straining for more air. His chest was too tight- he didn't like it. He couldn't remember moving it, but suddenly his hand connected with something away from him and his body started to shift with something apart from him. It was moving in and out...in and out. A more awake sliver of his mind sighed in relief but he could only ward off sleep a little longer as he matched his own breathing to the instinctive movement.

~/0\~

Arthur gulped around the lump in his throat as he held his friend. He had seen days old corpses with better colour. Merlin's chest was faltering unsteadily. He was drawing in shuddering sips of air as if he couldn't remember how to breathe. Arthur held him closer has his breaths became erratic. He couldn't lose him, not Merlin. The prince placed Merlin's hand on his chest and exaggerated his breathing, hoping that it would help him. He breathed deeply, guiding Merlin's body to mimic his movement. Arthur gave a shaky sigh of relief when his breathing evened out; the prince ran a hand through Merlin's black hair, not sure who he was trying to reassure.

"What's wrong? Is he okay?" Gwaine asked and leaned over Merlin.

Arthur closed his eyes in relief as Merlin continued to breathe properly. "He's breathing normally now," he felt Merlin's wrist. "But his pulse is still weak. Go to sleep Gwaine, we only have a few hours until we leave. I want you at full strength when we ride out." He nodded to Aldwin who stood alert like a hunting dog where he was standing staring at Merlin. He grudgingly turned back to scanning the clearing.

Gwaine answered him by going to get more firewood. Arthur brought the water skin to Merlin's lips and spoke softly to him- he kept his tone gentle in an inane effort not to harm him.

"It will be alright Merlin, you're safe now."

~/0\~

The dim shadow of morning crept into the grove. Arthur listened to the trees that were sighing softly in the wind and to the horses that were stamping lazily on the ground. His blue eyes remained on the form of his best friend who remained still in his arms. Merlin's head was resting in the crook of his elbow and somewhere during the night his hand had found Merlin's and clamped it within his own. Arthur was stiff from remaining sitting all night with added weight to support but he wouldn't have it any other way. And if any of the knights breathed a word of this to anyone back in Camelot or even Merlin, he would not be held responsible for his actions. Especially Merlin. The boy had not stirred once during the night; he and Gwaine had been murmuring back and forth as to whether or not that was a good thing. But sleeping properly and being out of those dungeons had done wonders for Merlin. His breathing was no longer laboured and he had some colour back in his cheeks and lips.

"Merlin?" he called quietly. He had lost count of the many times he had tried to get a response from his friend. Just like every time before though Merlin remained in the depths of unconsciousness and Arthur sighed.

"Here," Gwaine said and passed the prince's water skin to Arthur. They had learned that Merlin would only accept water from the prince, and every time Gwaine tried and failed it was like a slap against his own face- he could only imagine what is was like for the other man. He had never heard a silent Gwaine before. Merlin's bruised throat worked easily to swallow the water and he gave a quiet hum. They both tensed and they waited for Merlin to wake. They waited for a full minute before heaving identical sighs of disappointment.

"Always have to do everything on your own time, don't you Merlin?" The prince spoke with a false energy. Arthur clenched his jaw when Merlin did not answer him. What he wouldn't give for Merlin to open his mouth and call him a prat.

"Gwaine, would you wake the others," he glanced at the commoner. "It is time we set out."

Gwaine sprang up, reaching for his own water skin and starting to open it, he sauntered over to Aldwin first. Cadmon shook his head from where he was standing by the tree line and began to walk towards the prince.

"Rise and shine Merlin. Come on, up and at em'." Arthur whispered and forced himself to grin at Merlin's closed eyes. "Let's have you lazy daisy!"

...Nothing. His smile dropped into a scowl.

Why wasn't he waking up? When would he wake up? He hated this. Seeing Merlin like this. Merlin wasn't _supposed_ to look like this. Merlin was supposed to be his annoyingly little brother like servant. He was supposed to call him prat, and mock him, not tell him what he wanted to hear, and argue with him. Merlin was supposed to give him solid advice that he would ignore, and make him laugh whenever it was inappropriate, he was supposed to always be by his side and he was supposed to be there for him when Arthur needed him most- like now.

He lifted the boy while cradling Merlin's head with one hand and gently laid him on the grass. Arthur took off his jacket and placed it under Merlin's head for a pillow. His legs lifted him up and he stretched, "I'm going to patrol the area," he called out to the now awake knights. His back turned to a chorus of 'yes Sire,' and he made his way into the trees to be alone. No one saw Merlin twitch his brow in a frown. He nodded to Cadmon as they passed each other and only made it a few more steps when frantic gasping came from behind him. Arthur spun to see Cadmon spring out of his crouch and away from Merlin who was trying to writhe on the ground. Terrified moans escaped his lips but his body held him down as it tried to move- the result was his neck arching and twisting while his arms and legs twitched pathetically.

"Merlin!" Arthur seized him in his arms a second later.

"No! I won't!" Merlin cried weakly and tried to escape Arthur's hold.

"Merlin it's me!" He hissed loudly and tried to keep Merlin still. The others started to crowd around them but Cadmon held them back.

"Go to hell!" Merlin slurred and proceeded to mumble at him. Arthur caught many swear words he himself had used and a burst of pride swelled in his chest along with terrible worry.

"Merlin please! I'm here, it's Arthur. Come on Merlin, it's me."

Merlin lay gasping for a moment and Arthur thought his eyes were going to open, "Ar-thur?" His eyes moved behind their lids but remained locked shut. "Won't let 'em, won't let..."

"Merlin, you're safe now. Open your eyes Merlin, see? You're safe." Merlin did not see. But he heard.

His mutterings became unintelligible and quiet until they stopped completely. Merlin sank back into a peaceful sleep against Arthur.

"What the hell happened?" He asked Cadmon and tightened his hold on Merlin. The poor knight was paler than Arthur had ever seen him.

"I- I was pulling the blanket over him Sire." He swallowed, "I think it would be best if only you deal with him... You seem to be the only one he recognizes."

Gwaine frowned and started toward them but Cadmon placed a hand on his shoulder. He violently snatched his arm away and snarled at him, "Don't pretend to be the expert old man!"

"I do not pretend boy," Cadmon narrowed his eyes darkly. "I have seen what torture does, and right now Merlin does not know us from Driscoll." The grey haired knight curled his hands into fists.

Gwaine shook his head, "You can read his mind then? Is that it?"

"He hasn't woken up to see where he is. He likely does not even realize that he is out of that cell-"

"Then we will talk to him!"

"He isn't listening!" Cadmon yelled. The mouths belonging to the knights dropped open. "We are lucky that Arthur can get through to him at all. You do not know what he is going through!"

"And like you do?" Gwaine sneered and placed his hands on his hips.

"Yes!" His snarl cut through the air like a blade.

Gwaine blinked at him and Cadmon turned away. "I will go patrol the area Sire," he called and didn't look back. The knights all stared after him.

"Now look what you have done," Aldwin frowned at him, "you have succeeded at a feat none of us were capable of."

"Well how was I supposed to know?" Gwaine grumbled uncomfortably.

"Should we go after him?" Gerrick asked and looked at Cadmon's retreating back.

"No," Arthur called, "leave him for now. Eadric, ready the horses. Gerrick, Aldwin, you can help him."

"Yes Sire," they said and walked toward where the horses were tied.

"I was a right ass wasn't I?" Gwaine sighed and started to pace.

"We're used to it," Arthur said causing the bearded man to raise an eye brow at him. "I don't need to tell you that you should apologize though."

"I'll give him some time to cool off," Gwaine nodded to himself.

"And Gwaine," Arthur spoke lowly, "he is not the oldest of the knights without reason."

"Fair enough," he ran a hand through his dark locks. "Did you know that- well, you know."

"No," Arthur frowned and looked into the trees. Gwaine followed his gaze before sitting in a crouch to look at Merlin. They settled into silence with both their thoughts centering on the oldest and youngest members of their group.

"All done Sire!" Gerrick's voice sounded and he led Aldieb and Tilly over. "Should I go get Cadmon?"

"I'll go," Gwaine volunteered and stood up. Arthur was about to call him back but thought better of it upon seeing the determination in his stride. Eadric and Aldwin stopped beside Gerrick and they all looked after Gwaine impressed.

"Maybe you're right about him Merlin," Arthur looked down to the servant, "perhaps there is something to be said for idiots after all."

'_Well there certainly isn't for prats_,' Arthur invented for Merlin.

His blue eyes centered on Cadmon who he just glimpsed through the trees. Gwaine swept past the tree line. The knights waited with bated breath as the two men started talking. Neither looked heated so Arthur he did not feel the need to send Eadric. A few minutes later they clasped arms and nodded to each other. He swore Cadmon was a saint.

"Huh. Cadmon must really like him," Aldwin mused.

"Why do you say that?" Eadric asked him.

"Remember Sir Brennan?"

"The one who tried to woo Ailith?" Gerrick asked.

Aldwin chuckled, "Yes. Well Cadmon still hasn't forgiven him."

"No!" Eadric grinned.

"Well remind me to never let her drink oak mead then," Gerrick laughed.

"Like we all haven't seen you sneak her some," Aldwin smirked at him.

"With flowers," Eadric batted his eye lashes.

"Shh! He's coming, do you want him to kill me?" He hissed. They were all fairly sure Cadmon knew that Gerrick fancied his niece anyway.

The two of them found their way out of the trees and Gwaine was waving his arms wildly, quite clearly telling a story. They could not hear the words but Gwaine's tone was boisterous. A weight was lifted off them when Cadmon's eyes widened and he let out a loud laugh. Gwaine grinned at him and nodded proudly.

"Alright Cadmon?" Arthur asked when the two got to them.

"Yes Sire," Cadmon nodded.

"Good. Well let's be off," Arthur said and picked Merlin up. He walked to Tilly and glanced doubtfully back at the knights and back at Merlin.

Gwaine walked forward and stood beside Arthur. "Merlin?" he asked softly. Gwaine glanced seriously at Arthur before putting his hand on Merlin's shoulder. At the same time the prince gripped Merlin tighter and looked to his servant's face. Merlin twitched and pressed against Arthur's chest. The prince was too relieved to be embarrassed.

"Alright help me lift him." He and Gwaine hoisted Merlin into the saddle while Arthur clutched his oversized shirt to keep him from falling off the other side. Arthur then skilfully climbed into the saddle one handed and let Merlin lean back on him.

Gwaine patted Merlin's leg encouragingly and pulled himself up on Aldieb. The rest of the knights assembled around them and Gerrick put Arthur's jacket in his bag.

Cadmon was leading in front this time with Arthur following behind and Gwaine beside him. Aldwin was next, followed by Eadric and then Gerrick. At Arthur's command they moved their horses into a slow trot.

"We'll need to be careful. Driscoll is probably waiting for us to head back to Camelot," Cadmon said while looking through the trees.

"Oh ho, I don't think we need to worry about that. Our favourite prince took care of that little problem for us," Gwaine smirked and his eyes flashed towards Arthur.

"What?" Cadmon furrowed his brow and looked over his shoulder at them.

"That bastard is good and dead," Gwaine grinned cheerily, "he thought he'd try and stop us from getting Merlin. Heh, was he mistaken."

"He's dead? Are you certain?" the old knight breathed.

"Of course. Arthur here ran him through with his sword."

Cadmon just blinked, "But how?"

"Well you see, swords are pointy and-"

"I caught him off guard," Arthur cut Gwaine off. The bearded man snorted ("Caught _me_ off guard").

"That is quite the feat Sire," Cadmon grinned and a long belly laugh escaped his lips. "That maggot always escaped before we could kill him."

"Well he is most assuredly dead, we have to think of him no longer," Arthur said before shooting a glance at Gwaine and moving up to ride beside Cadmon. Gwaine took the hint and slowed Aldieb to give the two men ahead some space. His vision remained on Merlin's raven coloured hair resting above Arthur's shoulder.

They rode in silence for half an hour before Arthur looked to Cadmon and spoke quietly. "I never knew you endured that."

"It was before you were born Sire," Cadmon sighed.

Arthur flicked his eyes at the trees and waited a few moments. "What happened?"

"I was held at Driscoll's mercy in that fortress. For two weeks. Or so I heard."

"How did you escape?"

"I didn't. Balinor saved me. I was lucky."

"Lucky?" Arthur's tone was dry.

"Driscoll has been known to keep people for years. I braced myself for the long haul."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Cadmon."

"Don't be Sire." Cadmon glanced at him.

"Why did you not say anything before?" Arthur asked.

"It is not something I wanted to re visit."

"Understandable." Arthur looked to Cadmon's eyes to find that they were darkened in thought. "What did Gwaine say when you were coming back?" He asked and was rewarded with a smirk.

"Let's just say I think Gwaine would chase a tree if it had a skirt on," Cadmon glanced at him mischievously.

Arthur allowed a small grin to light his face. "That I do not doubt." Silence grew around them and Arthur pulled Tilly back to fall behind Cadmon. Gwaine drew up beside him but was not deterred by the prince's stare.

Arthur ignored him and kept up a quiet, one sided conversation with Merlin throughout the ride. By tomorrow morning they should reach Camelot and Merlin could recover. The light of morning shined a little brighter.

~/0\~

**Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it and if you would leave a review, I would appreciate it. Criticism is always welcome :)**

**Okay, now for the spoilers- Don't read if you don't want to!**

**SEASON 4 SPOILER! Did you all hear that season 4 takes place a whole year after the last episode? I don't know how I feel about that but I think it might be better that way because they wouldn't have to deal with the transition- **it** (whatever it is) will already be established. Plus that gives us fanfiction writers more room to play. **

**MORE VAGUE SPOILERS- If you are reading this I am assuming you want as much info as I do so here's what I found out three days ago. 1- Gwen has been taking care of Uther. 2- This season is going to be darker. 3- Arthur's uncle is in the cast and probably will be a villain. 4- Arthur will either be prince regent or king (I THINK) I can't remember where I seen that so don't quote me on it. **

**And there's a facebook page called Merlin mania that has pics of season 4! And guess who's alive... I seen the picture, THE PICTURE! Or if you don't have facebook, one of the colin morgan sites has them. **

**And not a spoiler but it makes me happy- I AM FINALLY DONE SCHOOL! (till September, then I start animation- BOOYAKASHA!). So I will finally have time to read and write :) *putters off to finish chapter 12***


	12. Return to Camelot

**Disclaimer: It brings me great sadness to tell you that I do not own BBC Merlin. However, I do own Aldwin, Cadmon, Eadric, and Gerrick. **

**A big huge thank you to, ****Emachinescat****, ****DragonflyonBreak****, ****MercurialInK****, ****Paralelsky****, ****MamzelleHermy****, ****sesshouluver****, ****Kitty O****, ****cooking-ninja18****, ****DragonGem777****, ****TheRandomOneStaringAtYou****, ****sasumis****, ****CJaMes12****, ****irezel****, ****Mistress Helle****, ****saafish****, ****Drakan722****, ****bookaddict27****, ********, ****Rocky181****, ****Ihni****, ****Dirty Little Butterfly****, ****Lunar Mimic****, ****Rowan-san****, ****Haley Renee****, asdf, ****ladydragontl****, ****Recordatio001****, and ****Kylie Potter****. Every time I see 226 reviews I grin like an idiot :)**

**Also, one of Gerrick's jokes is credit of Emachinechat- she suggested it and I of course had to put it in. It's the second one :)**

~/0\~

The knights of Camelot rode until evening and now they were harboured within a parting of oak trees. Star light brushed the clearing, contrasting with the warm glow of their small fire. Aldwin lifted his eyes to scan the fir trees nestled among the oaks. The horses were taking turns sleeping and Aldwin found it funny that Tilly was resting her head on Aldieb's neck. Eadric punched his shoulder as he passed and handed him a few strips of dried meat. He took it silently and sighed while looking toward Arthur and Merlin. The prince was sleeping with his back against a young oak tree and Merlin's head rested in his lap. Aldwin searched Merlin's face, pleased to see that it no longer had a greyish tinge.

He scolded himself for feeling a flash of jealousy towards Arthur. The prince was the only one who Merlin would allow to get close in his unaware state. The warlock would panic to the best of his body's ability if anyone else came near. His brown eyes found Gwaine, a little mollified to see that he also had a similar expression on his face. The man was doing his best to keep awake but his head kept on bobbing up and down as he tried to fight sleep. The young knight considered Gwaine. The closer they got to Camelot the surlier the man had become. Gwaine had not once even looked like he was going to part ways with them and Aldwin knew he meant to enter Camelot when they passed the border a few hours ago. He was surprised when Arthur did not say anything but it seemed like the kind of reckless behaviour that suited the adventurous man. Maybe the travelling cloak he packed would come in use after all.

Moments later, a sonorous snore reverberated through the clearing and the knights all turned their heads toward Gwaine. "He could give you a run for your money Eadric," Gerrick smirked. The grey eyed knight was sitting on a fallen log trying his hand at whittling-after an hour the small lump of wood resembled a shapely blob.

"Don't know what you're talking about," Eadric grunted from where he was pacing. Cadmon gave a quiet scoff and shook his head good naturedly at the deluded knight. His horse beside him imitated the action.

"As long as you avoid sleeping at the same time, I don't think our position will be had," the old knight's green eyes were twinkling. Eadric said nothing and paced farther away. The knights smirked at each other and reverted back into silence. Aldwin glanced at Gerrick who had abandoned his artistic pursuit and was staring at Merlin. He noticed Aldwin staring and he gave him a sunny grin.

"I still can't believe all of us are fine," he said quietly, "Cenred is no match for us."

"I will feel better once we are all in safe inside Camelot's walls," Aldwin sighed. He looked to Cadmon who was making his way toward them.

"We should turn in for the night," he glanced up at the stars twinkling in the now dark sky. "Eadric you have first watch, Aldwin keep an eye on Merlin. Wake us when it is our turn," he nodded to Gerrick and laid out his bed roll amongst the leaves. "See you in a few hours."

Gerrick yawned and strolled to Sunny. He ran his hand through her mane before making himself comfortable on the ground near to Cadmon. Aldwin heard his intake of breath and shook his head with a smile on his face.

"What did the pony say when it had a sore throat?" Gerrick asked.

"What?" Cadmon asked with his eyes closed.

"I apologize, I am a little horse!" He gave a small chuckle, "get it? A little horse, because-"

"We get it Gerrick," Eadric rolled his eyes.

"Goodnight." Cadmon said in a final tone.

Aldwin grinned at Eadric. Things were getting back to normal.

~/0\~

Arthur woke to someone calling his name. He opened his bleary blue eyes to find Cadmon crouching a few feet in front of him. "What time is it?" He yawned and looked around at the dark blue sky. He could hear frogs singing around them in the forest.

"A few hours before sunrise. If we leave now, we will be back in Camelot early," The knight replied and stood up. "Everything is ready to go. We should just make sure Merlin drinks some water before we set out."

Arthur blinked at him and started. He stared down at his lap and the ground around him to find Merlin nowhere in sight. Just as he was about to subtly panic, Gwaine's voice called out to him.

"Over here princess."

He snapped his head up to find Gwaine smirking smugly at him. Merlin was sitting right beside him against a fallen log and Gwaine's arm was slung across his shoulders. Arthur walked toward them to find that Merlin was perfectly peaceful.

"He's alright?" Arthur scanned Merlin's pale face.

"If by alright you mean completely unconscious, then yes," Gwaine frowned. "He's better, but he isn't _alright_. We need to get him to Camelot."

"We?" Arthur raised his brow.

"You're catching on," he grinned wryly.

"You do mean to enter the city then?"

"Yep"

"And what would Merlin think if you were caught Gwaine? You know he would blame himself," Arthur crossed his arms.

"Well there's no way I'm going to up and leave when he's like this. You can just forget about that," Gwaine narrowed his flashing eyes at Arthur.

They both turned to the sound of someone clearing their throat. Aldwin stood there with a dark green bundle in his arms. "Here." He held the cloth out to Gwaine. "If you keep the hood up it will conceal you well enough." He stood as far as he was able from Gwaine and Merlin and extended his hand.

"You know, you knights aren't half bad," Gwaine grinned and took the green cloak.

"Just make sure you aren't seen," Arthur said lowly. "What about his bandages?"

"Already done," Gwaine said. Arthur nodded and went to Aldieb. He rummaged through his saddle bag before heading back to Merlin with a water skin. Gwaine slumped to allow Merlin to tilt backwards a little. While they got Merlin to drink, Aldwin cleaned up their fire and Cadmon, Eadric, and Gerrick cleared away their tracks from the area.

"Hurry up!" Arthur's voice rang out ten minutes later. They looked to find the prince sitting atop Tilly with Merlin in front and Gwaine on Aldieb beside him. The bearded man was wearing the cloak and the long hood bathed his face in shadow.

"Right away Sire!" Gerrick said and hurried to Sunny. The knights quickly mounted their horses and Arthur swiftly led the way. Gwaine trailed after him hastily and the rest soon followed.

Excitement rose in Arthur as the trees passed them by. "We're almost to Camelot Merlin," the prince said under his breath to his unresponsive servant. "And then you can get back to cleaning my socks. And mucking out the stables, cleaning my armour, sharpening my sword, and all the other chores you are horrible at." He twitched his arms in the hope of getting Merlin to wake but it was fruitless. Arthur glowered at the lightening sky and cursed the happily twinkling dew sparkling on the trees.

"You really are annoying when you're quiet. You know that?" Arthur's gentle tone did not suit his words. "If you normally did what I say I would order you to talk, but that would be an exercise in futility... You are much too stubborn for your own good _Mer_lin. Lucky that you have such a nice master to set you straight."

He grunted quietly at Merlin's silence and steadfastly ignored Gwaine who was glaring a hole in his back. The path they were taking only allowed for single file and he could hear Gwaine's churlish grumbles behind him.

Arthur hoped that Gwaine would be cautious enough to not be reckless and reveal himself. But then again, even from knowing Gwaine for only a little time he knew that he could be serious about things that were important to him. And he knew that Merlin was important to him. The thought caused both assurance and jealousy to flash in his mind and he shook his head to chase away the unbecoming emotion.

Arthur was sure that Merlin would always take his side anyway. Besides he met Merlin first. He glanced at Merlin's face and he lowered his voice. "I hope you know that there is no way you are getting out of any kind of meeting anymore. Even if you have a day off, which isn't likely by the way, you are coming. You are going to stand quietly and you are never, _ever_, going to pick herbs alone again. Do not think I will not have you followed, because I will."

Merlin's silence grated on his nerves and he told himself it was because the blasted chatter of the crickets that annoyed him, not in the least because he was worried. Prince Arthur didn't get worried. He filled the quiet with pointless conversation and said many stupid things that had Merlin been conscious, Arthur would have been ribbed mercilessly.

A few hours later when the sun was beginning to wake and they were nearing Camelot, Gerrick finally gave into his desperation to fill the silence. "Alright! I've got a really good one. It goes like this, a string walks into a tavern-" he cut off to snicker; Arthur and the knights rolled their eyes at another tavern joke but the prince allowed himself a smirk. "-And asks the barkeep for a flagon of mead. And he says they don't serve strings, but the string says he isn't a string. So the barkeep says, 'you're not?' And the string says, 'No, I'm a frayed knot...Get it?" Arthur could feel Gerrick's grin from here. "A frayed knot, afraid not. Heh because he's a stri-"

"I think we get it Gerrick," Aldwin said dryly. Arthur did not have to turn his head to see Gerrick glaring at the younger knight. The next comment from an enthusiastic Gwaine had everyone save Gerrick groaning.

"What other ones do you have?" Gwaine grinned. Arthur did his best to tune out the two men swapping jokes behind him.

~/0\~

Hours later the sun was starting to wake from slumber; the sky and tree tops were warming with dawn light as the morning stretched out its wings. The first rays of amber light shone on the group of knights heading toward Camelot. Prince Arthur rode atop a midnight mare leading a group of men on horses. The prince's flaxen hair glimmered strikingly and his sky blue eyes were bright where they caught in the sun. While the warm saffron light made Arthur look lively, it only served to make the young man in front of him look cold. Merlin had not made any indication of awareness throughout the ride, not even when Arthur had given into impatience and shook him lightly. The young man had merely slumped and if it were not for the prince supporting his limp body, he would have fallen to the ground.

The closer they had gotten to Camelot the more Arthur allowed his thoughts to waver from his surroundings. He let his body direct Tilly past the familiar terrain as his mind was firmly focused on worrying about his servant. No, not worrying- he did not _worry_ thank you very much. Arthur's back straightened unconsciously when he glimpsed white through the trees. Arthur smiled when the castle came into view.

"Almost there Merlin," he said softly to his friend. Again, Merlin made no indication that he heard Arthur.

When they were nearing the gates Arthur called out loudly, "Gerrick!" The knight in question urged his palomino horse faster to ride alongside the prince. "I want you to go to Gaius. Tell him we have Merlin and to make the necessary arrangements." He glanced at the knight.

"Yes Sire," Gerrick nodded, his unkempt straw coloured hair sweeping with the action. And with a glance at the unconscious young man in front of the prince, he galloped ahead of them to the gates. Arthur slowed Tilly and turned his head to address the rest as the sound of running hooves striking the ground faded from hearing.

"Gwaine, stay beside me. The rest of you will cover us- Aldwin you are on my right, Eadric my left. Cadmon, go ahead and lead us. We will go straight to the courtyard and take care of the horses later."

"Yes Sire," the knights said and positioned themselves around Arthur and Gwaine. The green cloaked man led Aldieb closer to Tilly. His bronze coloured eyes remained on the man he counted as his closest friend.

Minutes later, when the trees were thinning out, a voice rang out loudly ahead of them.

"Sire!" Leon called out. Arthur drew his eyes up to see Sir Leon trotting swiftly toward them. The man's brow was furrowed in a frown and azure eyes were lured to Merlin.

"Leon," Arthur smiled, relieved to see the knight. "He is a friend," Arthur said when Leon's eyes narrowed at Gwaine. The tall knight nodded immediately and continued his fast pace toward them.

"Gee, I'm touched Arthur," Gwaine said quietly and threw a sideways grin at him.

Leon pulled his white stallion to a stop and clasped arms with Cadmon who got to him first.

"How is Merlin? Is he alright? Gerrick just rode past but did not say anything." He spoke quickly and was looking over Merlin as if he could assess what was wrong.

"We need to get him to Gaius," Arthur frowned, "magic is at work." The prince sounded repulsed by his words. They quickened their pace and Leon pulled back to ride on Arthur's other side. He exchanged a warm greeting to Aldwin and Eadric.

"It is good to see you well Leon," Arthur said.

"And you Sire." The knight replied.

"Good thing you have such a hard head Lucky," Eadric grinned at him causing Aldwin to laugh. Leon narrowed his eyes at the two knights but his lips quirked upward in a small smile.

They crossed the bridge and rippled under the shadow of the gates. Arthur tightened his hold on Merlin encouragingly and finally allowed a small morsel of relief to take some of the burden off his shoulders. The horses' footsteps clattered loudly on the cobblestones. The streets were empty of peasants but the guards they passed stared after them curiously and many glances were drawn to the hooded figure atop the prince's horse and to the unconscious form of Arthur's servant. The few that were going to greet the prince shut their mouths quickly upon seeing Arthur's expression.

~/0\~

Dawn sunlight filtered into the lonely physician's chambers. A weary figure was sitting slouched at the wooden table, staring at the cold candle. The small flame had died hours ago during the night and Gaius had not bothered to relight it. Sleep had evaded the old man while dreadful worry stifled him. The past five days had not been kind to him.

Guinevere had tried to get him to sleep when she saw him the previous afternoon. She had insisted on staying the night in order to get him to rest. But every time he tried, he thought of Merlin. He could not stop thinking of Merlin.

The maidservant was sitting across from him but she was slumped forward with her head resting on her arms which were crossed on the table. Guinevere had fallen asleep in the early hours of morning and Gaius made sure to cover her with a wool blanket.

He was so lost in thought that he did not hear footsteps running down the hall. So he was severely startled when the door burst open with a loud bang. Gaius shot up and met the fevered gaze of Sir Gerrick. Gwen gasped and whirled around in her seat with her hand placed over her heart.

"We've got him Gaius, they are bringing him now," he panted out of breath. The sight of Gerrick had caused fatigue to flee hastily from his mind.

"How is Merlin?"

"Morgause was there. And Driscoll had him- and- and he hasn't woken since we retrieved him."

Fear punched Gaius in the gut, causing him to tighten his grip on the table.

"I will go and get some clean water," Gwen said and rushed out the door. She laid a hand on Gerrick's arm in greeting as she hurried past.

Gaius nodded went into physician mode as if someone had suddenly lit a flint.

"Grab a stretcher, and bring him in with that," he ordered and hastened to his stores to gather as many remedies as he was able. His bed been made and waiting for Merlin for days now.

Gerrick immediately rushed to the far wall and grabbed the roll of canvas. Gaius listened to the knight's rapidly retreating footsteps as he ran to meet Prince Arthur and the knights. The physician ran around his chambers with the speed of a younger man collecting an assortment of herbs, potions, and a few cloths. He did not have long before another knight dashed into his chambers.

Aldwin rushed in and kept the door open. He called a greeting to Gaius but the old man did not acknowledge him. Because a moment after the young knight entered, Arthur came striding through the doorway with Merlin in his arms.

"Put him on the bed Arthur," Gaius snapped quickly and did _not_ allow his heart to plummet as he laid eyes on his sickly looking ward.

The prince nodded and swiftly moved to the cot, very gently laying Merlin on it. Gaius quickly rushed over, not seeing Gerrick come in with the unused stretcher and the others following behind him. He could not stop his chest from tightening as he took in the bruises that were marring Merlin's face and throat. Gaius bent beside Merlin and placed his fingers on the boy's wrist. Arthur flinched but stilled himself. The prince caught a glimpse of a raised eyebrow before the physician opened Merlin's eye lid and peered in.

"He panicked every time someone got near him. Only Gwaine or I could tend to him." Arthur explained.

Gaius momentarily paused in his observations and looked up questioningly. His eyes found the hooded figure standing beside Aldwin.

"Gaius," Gwaine greeted and let down his hood. The old man merely eyed him and returned his attention to Merlin. Leon raised his eyebrows at Gwaine and met the man's fierce gaze. The dark haired man was glaring at Leon as if daring him to do something about his presence. The tall knight did not look opposed but did not avert his eyes from Gwaine's. Their staring match was interrupted when Gwen came rushing through the door, hauling a large bucket of water.

Eadric immediately relieved her of it and brought it swiftly to Gaius. Gwen cried out softly at the sight of Merlin.

"He does not seem dehydrated, how has he been eating?" The old man asked. "Help me take off his shirt," he said to Arthur. The prince held Merlin up while Gaius pried his shirt off gently.

"Not well. Both times we had to force what little we could down his throat," Cadmon spoke up. Gaius nodded and started to peel off the bandages.

"Gwen, would you please get some broth from the kitchens?" Gaius asked like it was a question.

"Of course," she said, and met Arthur's gaze before hurrying off. She gaped at Gwaine before his wink made her regain her senses.

Gaius could not prevent a flinch upon seeing the lash marks spread about Merlin's torso. He grabbed a cloth and dipped it in the water, ringing it out before gently cleaning the raw streaks across Merlin's chest. "Oh my boy," he whispered softly.

A quiet knock sounded on the door and Gwaine immediately pulled his hood up to cover his face. The knights all turned and acted as a wall before the prince and Merlin. Gaius had to wonder if it was intentional or not.

"Enter," Gaius called and a young black haired squire poked his head in.

"Hadwyn," Aldwin smiled at his younger brother.

"You're back," the squire grinned at Aldwin. He then cleared his throat and straightened his back, using his dark brown eyes to search the room. "Is Prince Arthur here? They are saying he's returned." His eyes narrowed infinitesimally at seeing the hooded Gwaine but relaxed at seeing his brother's nod.

Gaius ignored them all as Arthur replied from behind the knights.

"I am busy," Arthur said to him.

Hadwyn blinked but bowed lowly, "I am sorry my lord but the king was informed you were back in Camelot. He requests to see you Sire."

"The sooner you go the sooner you can return," Gaius said so only Arthur could hear.

"Of course." Arthur gritted his teeth. "Eadric," the prince called and Eadric followed him with a backward glance to Merlin. The knights parted and allowed Arthur and him to pass through. Aldwin's brother gasped as he caught a glimpse of Merlin.

He gaped like a fish and once the prince was gone from the room, he immediately started forward. "What happened?" He must have forgotten that doors only block sight and not sound.

Aldwin intercepted him and placed his hand on Hadwyn's shoulder stopping him in his tracks. The black haired young man craned his neck to see past his brother.

"He will be alright," Aldwin said and glanced surely at Gaius. Hadwyn frowned and unlike Aldwin, his eyes could not hide his concern. Hadwyn had great respect for Merlin- he was only a few months older than the servant and yet his deeds were nothing in comparison. There were many early mornings where Hadwyn would stop Merlin and make him chat for a bit. The squire was much more enthusiastic about mornings than the servant was.

"You should go back to your duties," Aldwin spoke to Hadwyn. The younger man looked like he wanted to protest but snapped his mouth shut.

He nodded and lingered for a few moments before turning on his heel and stalking out the door. Aldwin turned back around and looked to the physician. "How is he Gaius?"

The old man glanced upward and finished tying the knot on Merlin's new bandages. "He needs rest. And healing." Cadmon and Gaius exchanged glances. "Once he gets some food I believe his recovery will come along," Gaius continued.

Cadmon looked to Merlin before going to the door, "Aldwin, Gerrick come with me to tend to the horses." He nodded to Gwaine and Leon before disappearing out the door.

The two younger knights looked puzzled to each other but followed after Cadmon whose tone obliterated any chance for argument.

"We will be back soon Gaius," Gerrick called back.

"Leon, would you get me some more water please." Gaius asked and ran a hand through Merlin's matted hair.

"Yes of course Gaius," Leon nodded and strode out the door.

"He will be alright?" Gwaine asked and put down his hood once the knight was out the door. He grabbed the blanket Gwen was using off the floor and shook it out vigorously before placing it lightly over Merlin.

"I believe so." Gaius nodded and paused for a moment. "Gwaine, would you go into Merlin's room and clear his bed. I would like to move him there soon."

"Right," the bearded man hurried to do as he was bidden and sprang up the stairs.

Gaius immediately crouched down, making sure his back was to Gwaine and whispered, "_Gebétan __sé __bánsele, geeftgian __þæt bréosthord_." He placed his hands over Merlin's chest and head while his eyes glowed golden.

Gaius sighed tiredly and Merlin let out a soft breath. The physician got a chair and sat beside Merlin. He grabbed Merlin's hand within his own and patted it caringly.

"I am right here Merlin," he whispered and let his eyes re memorize every bit of his nephew's chiselled face. "I am right here."

~/0\~

**Thanks for reading!**

**Now the grammar for the Old English is wrong, but I don't know how to speak it so sorry for anyone who does? Are there any?**

**To DragonflyonBreak- I wanted to reply to you but you have PMs disabled. And I don't have any plans for Kilgharrah to return- sorry!**

**Ok, so last chapter when I said I seen the picture of someone I thought was alive...turns out it's not them. BUT, ok another spoiler in 3, 2, 1- you probably all know but Emilia Fox has said she is coming back to Merlin. So I guess I wasn't all that wrong haha.**

**And I hope you will all be pleased to know that there is going to be 14 chapters in all, I'm 95% sure of it. Also, I have the bare bones plan to a sequel! I don't know how long it will be but it is in the works. That being said, I have been working on a completely different story for a few months now and I will probably work on that for a bit before I start the sequel. **

**Anyway, if all goes well the next chapter will be out sooner than next Thursday, and it's a long one!**

**And please review! **


	13. Rekindled Flame

**Disclaimer: BBC Merlin belongs to me just as much as millions and millions of dollars do. Which is to say that it does not. I only own my lovable OCs. **

**Thank you to TheRandomOneStaringAtYou, Kitty O, cflat, DragonflyonBreak, Hiding in the Shadow, Emachinescat, noreallyidontcare, joosj, Chayiana, hazelbunny, saafish, Haley Renee, SerialChick, sesshouluver, irezel, asdf, Lunar Mimic, Paralelsky, i-luv-jazz-hale, WolfAngelDeath, Rocky181, Recordatio001, and for reviewing! **

**To asdf- Hi! The dragon couldn't heal the harm the magic has already caused but he got rid of the rest, so Merlin will be fine eventually. And thank you so much for all of your faithful reviews, I really appreciate it!**

**Enjoy the chapter six days early! **

~/0\~

Three days. It had been three days since Arthur, Gwaine, and the knights had brought Merlin back. The prince stared wearily at his servant's closed eyes. Arthur knew that Merlin had yet to move a muscle because he himself had kept an unswerving vigil upon the boy. But for the few hours he slept- Gwaine, Gaius, and Leon had filled his role.

The prince sat upon a hard wooden chair beside his servant's bed. His elbows were resting on his knees and his back was slumped. He started to pick at the bands around his wrist as he tried to ignore the now familiar sinking feeling after Merlin failed to respond to a taunt: the sting never seemed to dull.

"Still nothing?"

Arthur hid a jump as Aldwin's voice came from beside him. The prince did not hear the knight open the door to Merlin's room.

"No," Arthur did not even turn to address him. They had moved Merlin to his bed only a few hours after they had arrived. Or rather Gwaine did. He had beaten Arthur to it, not that it was a race- why would it be?

Arthur knew his attitude had turned sour but he could not bring himself to care. He was sitting at Merlin's bed hour after hour- talking to him and helping Gaius tend him. The only reason he was able to was because he had fed his father some drivel that he came down with an illness while on the rescue mission. The king had taken one look at his pale skin and shadowed eyes and ordered him to submit himself to Gaius' care.

And the prince had only begun to look worse as his friend remained the same. The light colour returning to Merlin's face was a mockery; he remained unmoving save for the steady rise and fall of his chest. Arthur dunked the washcloth in the bowl of water next to him and rinsed Merlin's warm brow. Not even a stir.

Aldwin cleared his throat apprehensively. "I am going to go with Gaius to collect some herbs. He's run out and -"

"Hurry then."

"Yes Sire," Aldwin bowed and retreated out the room.

The only thing that was keeping Arthur from breaking something was Gaius' assurance that Merlin just needed to recover and there was nothing magically wrong with him.

He had asked Gaius at least three times a day and the physician's answers had been getting increasingly shorter.

Arthur gritted his teeth as the door creaked open once again. He recognized the swaggering footsteps as Gwaine's. He turned his head to see Leon shutting the door behind the man. Leon had given himself constant guard duty outside Merlin's room when he was not training or on patrols. It was obvious to Arthur that he was making up for not being part of the rescue party.

"Budge up," Gwaine had the gall to command him. Arthur's sapphire eyes glinted as they narrowed, and he did not _budge_.

Gwaine frowned at him and lifted the empty stool to Merlin's other side. "Acting miserable won't make Merlin better."

"Like you are one to talk," Arthur said haughtily. Indeed, Gwaine had gotten quieter and surlier as Merlin was trapped in sleep. He only opened his mouth either to goad Arthur or ask Gaius a seemingly endless amount of questions. Is he in pain? Is he dreaming? When will he wake up? Why is he so pale? Are you sure he's not in pain? Does he need more water? Why hasn't he woken up yet? Is he going to be okay?

Between Gwaine, Arthur, and the knights, the prince was sure they must have been driving Gaius up the wall. The physician hadn't exactly kept it a secret.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Gwaine growled menacingly.

"Do I need to spell it out for you?"

"Oh please do."

The two started to hiss insults to each other, careful not to raise their voices but they both cut off as a quiet groan came from Merlin. Arthur snapped his gaze downward to see Merlin's brow scrunched together.

"Merlin?" Arthur and Gwaine breathed hopefully, previous animosity forgotten. The servant's face tilted side to side and he groaned once more. Arthur's heart lifted more than he cared to admit when Merlin's dark lashes fluttered open. Gwaine let out a laugh and he could not help a grin from lighting his own face as Merlin squinted at the ceiling. His blue eyes were faded with exhaustion.

"About time Merlin," Arthur sighed and his hand gripped Merlin's shoulder without his mind's consent.

Merlin blinked owlishly up at him, it took him a few moments to find his voice, "Arthur?" The prince gave a stunning grin.

"You're awake!" Gwaine yelled.

"Gwaine?" He looked at the bearded man confusedly.

Leon burst in and stuttered to a halt. "Merlin?" It appeared to be too much effort for him to lift his neck to see the knight.

Gwaine seized Merlin in his arms and gave him a hug before holding him at arms length and grinning, "You gave me quite the scare Merlin."

"...what?" Merlin squinted at him. He blinked before turning his head to notice Leon who was grinning at him. He slid out of Gwaine's hold and down back onto the bed and shut his eyes again.

"Merlin!" Arthur barked causing the servant to raise his eyebrows and open his eyes to slits and stare at him tiredly.

"Are you alright?"

Arthur couldn't understand Merlin's tired mumble but the prince searched Merlin's eyes and was just about to be satisfied nothing was wrong before Merlin's lids started to droop closed once again. Arthur did not realize how anxious he had felt before Merlin's sleepy smile to him cleared it all away.

Gwaine put his hand on Merlin's forehead and nodded. "He'll be alright," he grinned brilliantly at Arthur.

The prince could not rid the relieved smile from his face as he brought the damp cloth across Merlin's forehead again, shunting Gwaine's hand aside.

Leon lingered in the doorway, also looking very relieved. "I will go hurry Gaius along," he spoke quietly and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Arthur finally set down the washcloth and contented himself with waiting for Gaius. He and Gwaine talked amiably about nothing in particular while they kept up their watch on Merlin.

Not long after, the sound of the door outside being thrown open alerted them that they were no longer alone; both of them grabbed their swords for caution's sake only. Arthur got up and opened the door just on time for Gaius to come jogging through. Aldwin followed on his heels and placed their baskets of herbs on Merlin's desk.

"Was he lucid?" Gaius asked. He was now in Arthur's chair checking over his ward.

"Barely," Gwaine told him, "but he recognized us and said a few words."

Gaius looked at Gwaine severely as if looking for a trace of a lie. A second later he sighed thankfully and stroked Merlin's forehead with his wrinkled hand.

"And he smiled," Arthur added, going to stand beside Aldwin and Leon at the foot of Merlin's bed. "Just like him really, smiling when nothing is funny."

"Well there was your face," Gwaine smirked childishly.

"Oh, ha ha." Arthur crossed his arms and smiled falsely.

"Enough now," Gaius said calmly, "I want him to rest so all of you out. Aldwin please take the herbs and put them on the table outside. Gwen should be here soon to put them away."

Arthur was about to protest until he heard Gwen's name. He thought for a moment and decided he would very much like to be the one to tell her that Merlin had awoken.

"Alright, take care of him Gaius," Arthur said standing up. "I'll be outside if you need me." He walked outside the door with Aldwin and Leon behind him. The two knights nodded to Gaius before exiting and Aldwin smirked at Gwaine who hadn't moved.

The door shut behind them and Gaius fixed Gwaine with a stare that the man met coolly. "That means you as well Gwaine."

"I'll be quiet. It's not like he'd be a good conversationalist at the moment."

"Somehow I do not think that will stop you," Gaius said dryly, "out."

Gwaine sighed dramatically but heaved himself up. "Fine, I can see when I'm not wanted," he started for the door. "Need anything?"

"No thank you."

"Suit yourself," he shrugged and loped out the door. Gaius allowed the physician mask to crumble away as he grabbed Merlin's hand. He knew that his boy would be alright.

~/0\~

Morgana concealed her frown as she watched Gwen tidy around her already spotless room. The girl had been noticeably happier in the passing days and Morgana knew why.

"How is Merlin doing?" She asked.

Gwen turned to her and smiled. If Morgana had been looking she would realize that the girl's smile was guarded. "He is recovering my lady."

"I can still scarcely believe his luck. It was such a good thing that Arthur came back when he did."

"Oh yes, we are all thankful. Luckily the bandits were no match for the prince. After all ambushing a single man is different from defeating able warriors."

Something in her tone made Morgana bristle. "Yes of course. You may go Gwen."

"Thank you my lady. Goodnight."

"Sleep well."

Morgana's eyes hardened as soon as the door closed behind the handmaiden. They were all idiots to think that they could fool her. Someone had come up with the story that Merlin was out picking herbs when bandits had attacked him. And if it was not for Arthur coming back from looking for the man to hurt Sir Leon, Merlin would have been killed by the bandits. Now everyone was praising Arthur's good timing and were more thankful than they had any right to be that the servant was alright. But she had spoken with Morgause a few days ago and had known before anyone that Merlin had been saved from Cenred. Morgana realized that she seemed to have an unending hate for Merlin- he actually had the nerve to use the dragon against _them_, when it was their idea to use it in the first place. And now the boy seemed to be recovering smoothly. Morgana scoffed- when he woke up they would realize. One did not recover from the magic that Morgause had used. Her smile faltered, _'B__ut what if he does? He is a dragonlord_. _They might have some sort of power._'

She could only hope that the magic would have some affect. That or his time with Driscoll. Morgana narrowed her pale jade eyes.

She would have her revenge no matter how long it took to get it.

~/0\~

Over the next few days, Merlin had been awakening with more frequency but was still incoherent. Sometimes he would panic and recognize no one, not even Arthur. But other times he seemed almost normal if extremely tired- last night he had called Arthur not only a prat, but a dollop headed one. After that Arthur's mood had taken a noticeably upward turn.

It was nearing dusk and the physician's chambers were quiet. Gaius was urgently called to help with an accidental injury and Gwen had gone with him. The knights were on patrols and Gwaine had lost his epic battle with sleep and was out like a baby on Gaius' cot outside. Arthur had followed not long after and was passed out with his upper body resting on the side of Merlin's bed.

So it was to the prince's soft snores that Merlin finally awoke and was aware. He breathed deeply and blinked slowly at the ceiling. He was in his room which wasn't so odd but it brought him to the realization that he wasn't the one snoring. Wait. He knew that snoring pattern. Hunting trips with the knights swam through his mind and he wondered why Arthur was sound asleep in his room.

Maybe Eadric had lured them into another drinking game again. It wouldn't be the first time that Arthur had to bring Merlin to his room and hadn't bothered to go back to his own chambers. But then, he would always toss Merlin on the floor and take the bed for himself. It would certainly explain why his head was hurting so much. And like every other time he had a hangover, he vowed he would never drink again.

But a second later he poked a hole in his theory- his mouth did not taste like a badger's arm pit and his stomach wasn't roiling, besides he was on his bed. In fact he was a little hungry which definitely had no place in his usual hangover experience.

Maybe Arthur could unravel this mystery.

He lifted his neck and found that the effort was too much to handle for long. He managed to see Arthur slumped over in a chair with his head resting near Merlin's elbow before his head dropped back onto his pillow. Merlin could not hold back a low groan- why in the world was he so tired? He was beginning to think there was more to this than he was seeing.

Merlin had something else to focus on as Arthur grunted and sat bolt upright. The prince looked left and right before snapping his head to Merlin. Their eyes met and Arthur's blue orbs widened in surprise.

"Merlin!" He exclaimed quietly and placed his hand over Merlin's head. It seemed a well practiced motion to the warlock. After leaving his hand there for a few seconds he moved it to grip Merlin's shoulder. Weird. Something definitely happened. "How are you feeling?"

He would reply with 'bad' but he had his own question that needed to be answered. "What happened?" Merlin blinked and he looked confusedly at Arthur. He swallowed after finding out his throat was dry. He tried to retrace his steps- the last thing he remembered was going out to pick herbs for Gaius. And he saw Leon. These memories were coated with the impression of uneasiness.

Arthur opened his mouth before shutting it quickly- getting worried very fast.

"What- what do you remember?" He asked hoarsely.

Merlin frowned as he thought and Arthur's hand tightened on his shoulder as his eyes darkened.

It had been dark, he remembered. And cold, and he was trapped. There was pain and fear. Fear.

Driscoll.

He remembered being attacked in the forest. His eyes widened and he looked down at his wrists. The cold shackles were no longer there. Suddenly he felt his magic roar in his veins and he barely managed to rein it in. Arthur was here. He couldn't. But what if it was gone? What if he couldn't use his magic! He would be weak, useless, defenceless, powerless. Just like he was in that cell- in Cenred's hands.

And just like that it felt like someone took a horse and hit him with it. Hard. Merlin clamped his eyes shut as the past few days rushed into his mind. Waves upon waves of images crashed into him. The next thing he knew he was retching over the side of the bed.

Arthur's hand immediately patted his back and his body instantaneously curled in on itself. He couldn't stop the images, the pain. He tried to move his trembling body away from the threat. He didn't know if it was Cenred, Driscoll, or Morgause. Why couldn't they leave him alone! No, no it was Arthur, it was Arthur. It was!

Wasn't it?

"Merlin calm down!" The prince pinned Merlin within his arms to keep him still. "You're safe now Merlin!"

The warlock felt a burst of panic at being trapped and he tried to free himself but Arthur's arms held him in place. It took a while to understand Arthur's constant reassurances but he eventually let them wash over him. He was safe. Arthur was here and he was in Camelot, in his bed. Merlin tried to calm his breathing as he gasped frantically into Arthur's shoulder. He did not realize that he had a death grip on the back of Arthur's shirt. His breathing eventually evened out and his fear left him, taking his already feeble strength with it.

Merlin idly realized that this looked very much like a hug and he decided he was not tired enough to ignore that fact. He loosened his arms but could not bring himself to take them away no matter how hard he tried. His arms did not seem to want to let go of the anchoring support.

"Merlin? Are you asleep?" Arthur loosened his hold but Merlin didn't want him to go. So as embarrassing as it was he felt himself cling tighter to the prince. "It's alright Merlin," Arthur said while tightening his grip on Merlin's trembling form. Merlin did not see his angry expression. "They can't hurt you anymore. I won't let them."

Eventually Merlin stopped shaking and fell into a peaceful darkness. Arthur held him in a supporting embrace long after sleep took the warlock.

~/0\~

"Do you think he remembers everything?"

"For the last time Gwaine, I don't know!" Arthur snapped. Gwaine glowered at him and crossed his arms.

Arthur and Gwaine were frowning at each other both knowing that their anger was not with the other. The moon lit them with a blue light where they loitered in the physician's chambers; Arthur was pacing beneath the stairs to Merlin's room while Gwaine was tapping a relentless beat with his foot under the table and was sitting across from Cadmon.

"Gaius what do you think?" The old knight asked quietly. All eyes turned to the physician who was frowning at a dusty tome.

"From what the prince says, I think it is safe to assume that he remembers at least some of his experience." Gaius sighed.

"He will be alright though?" Eadric asked.

"I'm sure he will be," Gerrick answered for Gaius, "this is Merlin we are talking about here."

"Gerrick is right," Cadmon nodded, "I do not doubt that he will be shaken. The hardest knight would be." He looked at Gaius as if preparing him for something and it did not go unnoticed by Arthur who exchanged an uneasy glance with Aldwin. "But he is a strong lad, Merlin will be alright."

"We will have to give him time and wait," Gaius looked at the closed door to Merlin's room.

Yes they would wait. And wait they did.

~/0\~

The eighth day after their return, found the prince of Camelot once again sitting at the bed of his servant. He was leaning back in his chair with his feet propped up on Merlin's bed. His hands were clasped over his stomach and his eyes were looking at the form of his sleeping friend.

"This is getting ridiculous now Merlin," Arthur spoke in a bored tone, "my chambers won't clean themselves, and you should see the state of them." In actuality his chambers were completely spotless- a servant had cleared away the remains of his temper tantrum when they had returned.

He couldn't believe that had been two weeks ago now when they had set out- it seemed so long ago but so short for what had happened. Even their flight from Cenred's fortress seemed a life time ago. That thought caused Arthur's brow to knit in a frown. All the waiting had allowed him some time to think, and to avoid worrying- _not worrying_- about Merlin, he chose to reflect on their escape. He revisited it in his dreams, and every night he was fighting the Escetian knights and running from the collapsing trees and stormy night.

He felt his eyes stare at Merlin's face unconsciously while lost in thought. He could still hear the trees crashing on the forest floor when he tried to recall it. And now that he thought about it, how odd it was. Oaks, elms, pines and all manner of trees hurtling down to block them from their enemies. Arthur suddenly realized that his eyes were staring for far too long at the dragonlord but he did not immediately avert them. First Merlin's tracks had been preserved and then there were those strange bruises on his back that looked very much like _old_ lash marks, and finally the forest protecting him and Gwaine.

He shook his head. It was pure happenstance- that was all.

Merlin then gave a sigh and smacked his lips. "Merlin?" Arthur asked concernedly and took his feet off the bed, leaning forward to look at him. He gazed into Merlin's opening eyes. _Happenstance_.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked hoarsely and coughed. The prince immediately grabbed the cup of water on the rickety end table and helped Merlin to drink it. "Thanks." He rubbed his eyes tiredly at the prince and opened his mouth once more, "You look like death."

The prince spluttered and could not contain a relieved laugh. "Well I've only been looking after your ungrateful hide." His grin rather took away from the bite of the words. Him looking like death? Merlin was the one who could barely lift his head to drink.

"Really?" Merlin gave him a weak lopsided smile, "that's unlike you."

"I could hardly be seen to look as though I'm a horrible master. How are you feeling?"

"Alright," Merlin said to which Arthur gave him an unconvinced look.

"Gaius will be the judge of that."

The warlock was quiet for a few moments before looking to the prince. "Thank you Arthur," Merlin said sincerely. Arthur's stomach jolted upon seeing that Merlin's eyes were perfectly clear. But Merlin spoke again before the prince could open his mouth. "Was Gwaine here? I thought I remembered seeing him." He turned his head on his pillow to look around the room.

"He's outside," Arthur frowned at Merlin's change of topic. "He seems to be trying to learn how to not sleep." He himself was faring much better in that discipline he thought.

"...and how is that working for him?"

"He's sleeping."

A ghost of a smile flickered across Merlin's face. "Should he be here? I mean, it's dangerous for him."

"He isn't going anywhere until he knows you are okay. He's worried about you. We all were."

Merlin trained his eyes on the prince, "You worried?"

"I was terrified for you Merlin." The words were out of his mouth before Arthur could stop them, and he unconsciously tugged the blanket higher over Merlin's shoulders.

"Sorry." He looked sleepily around the room but grinned sheepishly at Arthur when his stomach made a loud grumble.

"I'll get you something to eat," Arthur smirked and stood up. "Brace yourself because Gwaine is going to be very happy to see you're awake now. Don't even think about going back to sleep." He gave Merlin a warning glance before stalking out the door. '_Merlin had better appreciate the crown prince getting him food_,' Arthur thought.

~/0\~

His stomach squirmed uncomfortably as the door closed behind Arthur. The room seemed a lot smaller without the prince in it. Merlin thought uneasily of the dank cell and he quickly busied himself with the arduous task of propping himself up against the head board. He didn't like the fact that his limbs felt like jelly. Merlin's eyes searched for the window and he immediately felt better upon noticing the crisp blue sky. Looking at the sunny clouds lessened the feeling of confinement the memory of the cell brought up.

Merlin frowned and delved into his memories to meet them head on. He needed to sort them out no matter how cold it made him feel. Merlin felt his skin prickle at the thought of cowering away from them- he would not give Cenred, or Driscoll the satisfaction. Speaking of which he needed to find out the rest of the story. His ocean blue eyes followed the swirling dust that was caught in the beam of sunlight stretching across his bed. Merlin did not remember being in that dreadful fort for too long, although it was far longer than he wanted. He remembered that first day and shuddered, recalling Cenred's fury and the hours that Driscoll had spent with him. And then too soon after when Morgause had- he cut off that thought and tightened his grip on the sheets. He didn't want to think about that, for it was one of the single most painful things he had ever went through; though not the most which did not give him much solace. He refused to think about Morgana, his father, or Freya though- not now.

But after that- after that was a blur of darkness and fogginess. Merlin squinted at his lap. He thought he might remember voices but it could just have easily been a dream- he heard Driscoll, and Cenred. His eyes narrowed further- he felt like he was missing something vitally important. And then what? Arthur? And the dragon. Yes, Kilgharrah was definitely there. Arthur must have been too if Merlin was sitting in his bed. He really wanted to know what happened. As if his wish was heard, Gwaine came crashing through the door and into his room.

The sight of his friend caused Merlin's previous edginess to disappear. He grinned at his dishevelled looking friend- Gwaine was gaping at him and his normally impeccable hair was lopsided and sticking up on one side.

"Merlin!" He roared and the next thing Merlin knew he was engulfed in a tight but not unpleasant hug. "How are you feeling? Are you in pain?"Gwaine started and proceeded to look him over. "Does it hurt anywhere? Are you tired? Do you feel weak? How many fingers-"

"Gwaine," Merlin felt himself laugh. It was freeing. "I'm fine."

The long haired man surveyed him with his russet eyes, "Gaius can be the judge of that."

Merlin yawned, "You sound like Arthur, but really I-"

"Arthur!" Gwaine called loudly, "hurry up!"

Merlin and Gwaine exchanged an amused look as a loud curse was grumbled from outside. Merlin's heart lifted when he heard a scolding, "Arthur!"

Soon after Gwen came hurrying into his room with a watery smile on her face. "Gwen!" Merlin could not contain a happy smile.

"Oh Merlin!" Gwen cried out and rushed toward him. Merlin thought that her hug was a lot nicer than Gwaine's- she even stroked his hair.

Arthur came in to see Gwen giving Merlin a kiss on the cheek. The young dragonlord could not resist sending a smug if slightly guilty smile toward the prince and was surprised when he did not even look angry. Indeed, Arthur calmly brought a bowl of what smelled like chicken broth over to him.

"How are you Merlin? You gave us such a fright!" Gwen asked with a worried pucker on her brow.

"I'm alright Gwen," Merlin said automatically. He didn't feel all that bad really.

"Here," Arthur said and sat down on Merlin's bed. The warlock eyed the prince warily as he held out a spoon. "Eat this." He set a bowl of lovely looking chicken broth in Merlin's lap.

Merlin eagerly reached for the spoon and faltered at finding how heavy it was. Put spoon in bowl and bring to mouth. Simple. If it weren't for his bloody shaking hand. But he stubbornly ploughed on and managed not to spill the first spoonful.

"I can help if you want," Arthur said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"I'm not a child," Merlin snapped and felt his face heat up.

"You need to eat Merlin," Arthur said sternly.

"I am eating," Merlin said churlishly and ate another hard won spoonful.

Gwen glanced between them and sighed. "Gwaine can you help me make another poultice? I'd like to see those bruises completely gone." She stood up and waited.

"But-" He cut off at seeing her steely gaze. "Sure, we can't have our Merlin looking like a ruffian, now can we?" He grinned at Merlin and ruffled his hair.

The door closed behind them and Merlin was aware of Arthur's stare. His blue eyes narrowed threateningly.

~/0\~

Merlin resolutely did not look at Arthur. His red face was turned as far as it could from him and his eyes were stabbing an innocent spot in the wall. The prince realized that Merlin probably did not appreciate him shoving a spoon into his mouth but he needed to eat. Now that Merlin was awake, he really did need to get something in him- besides, it wasn't like he hadn't gotten the boy to eat before. Although, it seemed to be a much harder task when Merlin was conscious.

The prince huffed unrepentantly and put the empty bowl on Merlin's desk.

"Arthur?" he turned towards Merlin's strangely tentative voice. "What exactly happened?"

"What do you remember?" Arthur asked softly.

Merlin waited until Arthur was sitting in his chair before looking at him.

"...Everything until Morgause came and...and then you were there." He paused before continuing quietly, "You came for me?"

"Of course." Arthur nodded. Merlin ducked his head at the fierceness of the prince's tone.

"And you escaped? Unharmed?"

"Yes. They didn't even realize we saved you until we were miles away."

"Really?"

"Driscoll thought he'd get in my way, but he learned what happens when you cross me."

Merlin looked like he hardly dared to breathe; Arthur could feel the intense gaze the boy was pinning him with. "He's dead Merlin. I killed him," the prince said proudly.

Relief was like a fresh breath of air and Merlin closed his eyes and sighed. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me for that."

"And that was it?" Merlin asked incredulously and failed to stifle a yawn.

"Well, Cenred's knights were chasing us but we lost them in the forest."

Merlin opened his eyes and blinked at him as if searching for a lie. He seemed satisfied though and fell asleep with a slight smile on his face.

Arthur gently brought Merlin down so he was lying flat on the bed and could not help a small frown from pulling his brow together. It was true enough he reasoned. Arthur didn't know the extent of a dragonlord's powers which definitely was _not_ magic and he didn't know anything for sure. It had rained heavily that night; that must have been what caused the storm to battle off their foes and for the trees to collapse...right behind them. Arthur looked at Merlin's safely sleeping form and decided that maybe some possible secrets were better left unsaid after all.

~/0\~

**There you go! I hope that it did not disappoint :)**

**The final chapter is done (*sniff*) and it will be up in a few days- probably Monday or around there. I like to take time to edit and catch mistakes. **

**Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Did Merlin's awakening satisfy? **

**And thank you for reading! **


	14. Secrets

**Disclaimer: Hm I'm running out of different ways to say I don't own Merlin. Good thing it is the last chapter. Right, so I only own my OCs. **

**The thank you section is empty? What is this blasphemy? Fear not! They are all at the bottom because there are a lot of names. It's everyone who reviewed in alphabetical order, you better appreciate it cause it took a while ;)**

**Oh yes, I edited all the chapters so they are squeaky clean (hopefully). As well as Just Desserts, AND I added a little bit to the 2****nd**** chapter of that story too. So do you forgive me for not replying to reviews? *puppy dog eyes***

**Enjoy! **

~/0\~

Secrets, Arthur decided, he did not like. He looked at Merlin surreptitiously out of the corner of his eye as the servant- _prince_-picked at the meat on his plate. After only a day, Merlin had improved drastically. He had laboured out of his room and down the stairs this morning and had been sitting on Gauis' bed ever since.

"I just don't understand how he knew so much," Merlin frowned. Arthur knew he was talking about Cenred. If the prince hadn't mastered himself long ago, he would have squirmed uncomfortably. "How did he know I was a dragonlord?"

Merlin had been trying to work this puzzle out and Arthur was going to tell him. That was, until every time Merlin had thought of Cenred he visibly recoiled. Every flinch wore away at Arthur's resolve to tell his friend the truth. How would Merlin react if he knew he was related to Cenred? Not well obviously.

And if he told him, unwanted memories might resurface. Arthur counted it as a blessing that Merlin was missing more than half a day of his time in the fort. What if he told Merlin and the boy would remember something horrible? He couldn't do that to Merlin, he couldn't.

The sun was setting behind the castle, gleaming through the physician's chambers and dying the room a stunning shade of wine stained amber. The waning day was cool but Arthur left the window wide open; the sounds of the people in the streets calmed Merlin no matter how much he said it didn't. Arthur knew how to read his friend. The prince was sitting on another hard chair beside Gaius' bed which Merlin was perched on. The servant-_prince_- was propped up by a horde of pillows and had been picking at his dinner for the past half hour.

They were equals now. Not prince and servant. They were both royalty, and both were meant to be king. Merlin should be getting the respect he deserved. Arthur didn't know how he felt about the words Merlin and Prince together. Prince Merlin. His lower lip jutted out slightly in thought. Idiot Merlin sounded better.

"Some help you are," Merlin spoke annoyed and jabbed at a wedge of cold potato on his plate.

"I told you what I thought. A sorcerer probably told him." Arthur replied and looked to his friend.

Merlin rolled his eyes and grumbled something unintelligible and Arthur nearly smiled. They were already equals; they have been for a long time. He just hadn't realized the true extent of that until Gaius told him, but he found it did not change much. At least until Merlin found out.

'_But what if Merlin wants to be king?_' A corner of his mind wondered. '_Then I'll eat my shiny gold crown_,' was his immediate thought.

Merlin luckily did not see the smile flicker across Arthur's face and he frowned. "Cenred was going to tell me something... I think. I can't remember if he did."

"Cenred likes to hear himself talk Merlin. Most of what he says isn't important." Arthur said quickly. Merlin bit his lip and settled into silence to think. The prince decided he needed to remedy that, so he steeled himself and opened his mouth.

"And Merlin. Thank you."

"For what?" Merlin asked obliviously.

Really, this was hard enough without Merlin making it difficult. "For not giving in. It must have been hard not to... You have my utmost respect Merlin." The prince told his servant.

Merlin smiled slowly at him before bringing his gaze to his lap. "It wasn't hard," he murmured.

"What?" Arthur asked wondering if he heard correctly.

"I never once thought of betraying you Arthur. It was easy to say no. The hard part was...just..." Merlin trailed off and started to push around the scraps of food that he had yet to eat.

"Merlin?" Arthur encouraged softly. Where did he find such a friend?

"...The hardest part... was- was being unable to do anything. I couldn't get away and I couldn't fight back. That never- it's not-" Merlin sighed, "I just never knew I was afraid of being trapped, that's all."

"You never have to be again," Arthur leant forward and put both his hands on Merlin's shoulders. "You will never have to live caged Merlin- not as long as I live," he vowed.

Merlin smiled sadly and looked to Arthur like he wanted to say something. His mouth bobbed opened and closed but no words made it past his lips. Arthur was reminded of the time Merlin had told him that his father was the last Dragonlord.

"Isn't there a candle, I mean I can't see your ugly face." Merin gave a strained grin, and looked around at the darkness that settled upon them. The sun had turned in for the night.

Arthur blinked and normally he would have responded accordingly but something in Merlin's tone stopped him. The servant- _prince_- seemed a little too tense to be joking.

"Of course," he said and stood up. If Merlin wanted to tell him something, Arthur would not force it. No matter how infuriated it made him. So he strode to the table and grabbed the two candles in his hands. He cleared the shelf nearest Merlin and settled them upon it.

As Arthur lit them, he frowned. Merlin never used to mind darkness before.

~/0\~

"Arthur? Hey, prat!"

"What?" Arthur grumbled and took his head off the table. He was having a nice dream about Guinevere. Arthur registered the warm candlelight dancing about the room and yawned- he thought he had been sleeping for a lot longer.

Laughter came from the corner. "He responds," Gwaine said to Merlin.

"He does to dollop head too." Merlin grinned.

"I was asleep that time," Arthur snapped.

"And princes-" Gerrick was cut off by Arthur's indignant shout.

"I do not!" He glowered at the grey eyed knight sitting across from him who did not quite manage to adopt a chastised expression. "I can give you stable duty again Gerrick, do not forget." The lean knight immediately felt a very genuine frown pull down his lips.

Gwaine sighed from where he was gathering the last of his things. "I never thought you fellows would start to grow on me," he gave a small grin. "Next time you boys are out of the kingdom, we'll have to go to a tavern."

"Sounds like a plan," Eadric agreed loudly.

"I do not think it would be wise to endanger the prince for a night in a tavern," Leon said derisively. Eadric frowned at him and Aldwin who was beside him gave him a hardy shove.

"Who said it would be just one night?" Gwaine smirked. "Maybe I'll just take Merlin and you all can see to your important duties. Eh Merlin?"

Merlin only laughed and shook his head at the bearded man.

"I highly doubt Gaius is going to let that happen," Aldwin mused, "I do not envy you Merlin, he will not let you out of his sight from now on."

"_He_ can hear you Aldwin," Gaius said shortly and the young knight raised his eyebrows innocently. The physician was making use of the candle light to pore over a considerably thick book. Gaius did not deny the statement causing Merlin to give a sulky frown.

Cadmon smiled at the warlock and handed Gwaine a misplaced dagger wrapped in a plain sheath.

He nodded to the knight in thanks and sighed wistfully. "You know, I wish I could have stayed for that tournament that's coming up. No rules sound like my kind of party!" Gwaine tightened the straps on his bag and hoisted it over his shoulder.

Merlin dragged himself off the bed and Gwaine grabbed his arm when he swayed a bit too far forward.

"It was good to see you Gwaine," Merlin smiled at him.

"You too my friend," Gwaine smiled and Arthur swore he recognized sadness flash in his eyes.

"Thank you Gwaine. For- well...thanks." Merlin scratched the back of his head.

"No thanks is necessary," he clapped Merlin on the shoulder. "Now, you stay out of trouble. If I hear that anything has happened to you, I will not be happy. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir Gwaine," Merlin drawled teasingly.

Gwaine stared at him and gave his shoulder a final squeeze. "Take care Merlin," he smiled before nodding to him and heading to the door. With a jaunty wave to everyone he strode outside, pulling on the hood of Aldwin's donated travelling cloak.

Arthur silently followed him and they stopped when they reached the courtyard. The moon did not reach them in the shadow of the corridor but the far off torch was just able to light them in a meagre light.

"You have my thanks Gwaine," Arthur said quietly.

Gwaine turned to him and leaned against the wall. "For what?" He asked causing Arthur to give a small smile.

"Where will you go?" He wondered already anticipating the answer.

"I'm thinking Cenred's kingdom," Gwaine smiled cheekily.

"Oh?" Arthur assumed correctly.

"My aim is to become outlawed by the time I'm done. And get a sizeable bounty on my pretty head." A cruel gleam lit the man's normally warm eyes.

Arthur nodded, "Be careful."

"Why? Are you worried princess?" Gwaine laughed and started for the gates.

"Gwaine," Arthur called, "give them hell for me." It sounded suspiciously like an order.

Gwaine nodded and gave him one last grin before disappearing into the shadows. He turned to head back to the physician's chambers and found himself hoping that he would see the rogue sometime soon. Arthur did not know his hope would come true in just a few months in a slave trader's domain.

~/0\~

Merlin frowned at the people swarming by. He was standing next to the apothecary just outside the door. This morning he had volunteered to go pick up some supplies for Gaius for the sole reason that everyone was driving him up the wall- Gaius especially. Not that he didn't appreciate their concern; it was just that he did not need the physician to cater to his every whim. It was embarrassing and he had no wish to be treated like a child. Admittedly he was rather tired from walking all the way through the streets but he was mostly recovered now. It was not like he meant to fall asleep in Arthur's antechamber last night- it was just that he was tired, nothing to do with the fact that the room was much bigger than his, or it was too dark to see where he was going, and most definitely not because it was very lonely in the shadowy halls . Nope, none of that.

He told his foot to start forward but it wouldn't listen. His eyes kept flicking to all the people. He had not thought of market time when he had set out. People were everywhere, so tightly packed- no space between them, no room to move, no place to go, no space to breathe. Merlin's own breaths accelerated at the thought of delving into the crowd. All the voices that would surround him, the monotonous loud clamour that was akin to every throng- pumping like a monster's heartbeat and keeping him trapped inside. Unable to move, unable to break free, unable to- _'Enough!_' His mind shouted and he clamped his eyes shut to seek calm.

Merlin was not so much of a coward that he would balk at walking in a simple crowd- he had done it before, now was no different. With his eyes still shut he let his foot fall from the step and he sank into the mass. Immediately bodies jostled him and he was forced along with the aggressive flow. Unwarranted shock coursed through his veins, rendering him unable to pick his way past. All he knew was that he could find no room to manoeuvre, and as far as his mind was concerned he was slammed right back in a cell- only this time the bars were people. _Coward!_ Suddenly, air could not make it to his lungs- he started to gasp it in but it made no difference. No air, no room, no freedom._ Coward!_ His chest was burning, his eyes were burning, the world was spinning. _Coward!_

Merlin tried to break his way through the people but he couldn't even move his shaking legs. _Coward! _People shoved their way past him, bumping into him harshly and suddenly he realized he was on the floor. The noise lessened but rushing blood roared in his ears- he heard the fast beats of his heart against his chest and it only got louder and faster, and _loud, loud, loud_ when he realized that the walls of his prison got higher. _Coward!_

Too close! Not enough room, he couldn't breathe! _Coward!_ His vision was bleeding black around the edges and he vaguely realized that someone was grabbing his arm. He was being pulled roughly through the throng, past the walls and to freedom. Not near enough, he couldn't see through the colourful blur of people - black spots peppered and swelled in his vision rendering him unable to see. _Coward!_

His legs were like jelly and if it were not for the mysterious person hauling him along he would have crumpled to the ground. _Coward! _Merlin registered that they were panting heavily, they were panicked. He had half the mind to tell them to calm down before they fainted when he realized that it was him. A part of his mind also realized it was quiet but he was too busy trying to fight his way out of the darkness. _No, no, no, no, no, no!_ Not again, it was too dark. He couldn't see! Not again!

"Calm down Merlin," a voice whispered in his ear. "You're safe. You are free."

The voice was calming. Was he free? He wanted to open his eyes, desperately so but was fearful at what he would find.

"Listen to me Merlin," the voice spoke louder. "You are in the forest, the air is cold and pine is in the wind. You are in the open Merlin, there are no walls."

Forest? He would like to be in the forest. He would like to feel the cold air and smell the refreshing pine. The air was cold. It flowed through his open mouth into his lungs. His nostrils flared as he tried to smell the pine but it was not there. He tried harder but after five minutes he was forced to consider the possibility that there were no pine trees here.

"Open your eyes now. Look around you Merlin," the voice said quietly.

Merlin swallowed and began to pry his eyes open to obey the friendly voice. Grass was the first thing he saw and then bushes, and flowers, and a fence. He craned his neck up to view the sky and he sighed in relief upon seeing a clear cerulean expanse.

"There, see? You are alright."

"Cadmon," he breathed after whipping his head to look at the knight. Merlin took in his surroundings to note that he was sitting on the dry grass and the old knight was kneeling next to him and keeping him upright. Merlin quickly set his arm back to support himself while his other hand leapt to brush away the water pooling in his eyes.

Cadmon sat himself beside Merlin and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Not a forest, but I always found that thinking of one helped me when I needed it." He gave an understanding smile and gestured to the spacious enclosure they were in.

"Thank you," Merlin found his voice.

"It was no trouble my lord," Cadmon smiled at him.

Merlin felt his lips quirk in a small smile and he returned his gaze to his lap. Now why did he feel like he had forgotten something? He shrugged, not really in the mood to search for whatever he had misplaced. He figured if it was important he would remember.

Merlin looked around and recognized that they were in the garden near the training field. Cadmon must have dragged him quite a ways to get here. He hoped no one saw. Immediately his face start to burn and shame welled in his gut.

"I'm sorry," he said hollowly.

"Do not be sorry Merlin," Cadmon said harshly, "you have nothing to be ashamed of."

Merlin blinked at his very spot on insight.

"You are just like your father. I could read him just as easily as you," Cadmon explained.

Those words cleared away everything from his head except hope. "You knew my father?"

"We were friends," Cadmon said gently.

"Why did you not tell me?" Merlin yelled and vaulted up, only to fall on his behind when his legs decided they did not want to stand.

"I am sorry."

Merlin looked into his genuinely guilty eyes and immediately felt bad. "I didn't mean- I just-"

"I understand," Cadmon cut him off gently.

Merlin paused for a moment but the warlock could never keep his mouth shut for long. "What did you mean? When you said thinking of a forest always helped you?" Merlin glanced upward into the old knight's dark jade eyes.

Cadmon sighed softly and made himself as comfortable as he could on the ground. "We have a lot to talk about Merlin."

~/0\~

Arthur brushed the sweat off his brow as his eyes trailed after the retreating knights. The sun hung high in the sky and marked the end of morning practice. A faint _thunk_ made his lips smirk and he looked at Merlin who was gathering up the last archery target across the field. Or trying to.

"Sire," Cadmon greeted and stood before him.

"Cadmon," Arthur nodded and his gaze turned expectant. "And?"

"I believe he is recovering well."

The prince glanced at Merlin. "No more attacks?"

"None since two weeks ago."

Arthur gave a satisfied sigh. The prince hesitated for barely a fraction of a second before asking, "Cadmon, how long did it take for you to get over it?"

"Merlin was there for considerably less time than I Sire. And he is strong. Far stronger than people give him credit for." Cadmon's tone was minutely clipped.

Arthur let the knight avoid the question and started on a new, but equally important topic. "You've been telling him about Balinor," his voice was hushed but his tone was accusatory. Merlin had just regaled him with a story about Balinor in his youth that Cadmon had told him.

"It gives him something else to think about Sire."

"But what if he remembers? We don't know if Cenred told him, Cadmon."

"And should I deny him a chance to learn of his father?"

"What made you decide to change your mind?" Arthur asked waspishly. The prince sighed and nearly winced at his heated comment. He was clearly spending far too much time around Merlin. "I apologize Cadmon. I just hate keeping all these secrets."

"As much as I dislike it, we cannot tell him yet Sire. It would cause him pain to reveal it so soon." The old knight said calmly.

The prince nodded, "You're right." That did not mean he had to like it. They fell silent as Merlin came back dragging the target on his back. He wandered into the armoury and when he came back out, he a suspicious frown on his angular face.

"Are you talking about me?"

"Don't flatter yourself _Mer_lin," Arthur scoffed and dismissed Cadmon with a nod of his head.

"Sire. Merlin," Cadmon turned and strode toward the castle.

"See you later Cadmon!" Merlin called. He turned back to Arthur covering a fake yawn. "What a training session, you probably want a bath right? I'll go draw you up one."

"Not so fast," Arthur grabbed the back of Merlin's shirt to stop him.

"Oh, come on Arthur. I have it down now."

"You most certainly do not," Arthur said and readied the soft target that was standing next to him. He led Merlin to stand in front of it and he appraised his friend.

Someday people would know that they were equals. He would tell Merlin he was a prince eventually- one day. But for now he would teach Merlin how to punch with the best of them. He could not be having any friend of his hurting themselves while trying to deck someone- Merlin had told him that he nearly broke his fingers on Driscoll's face. And what kind of man would Arthur be if he didn't show Merlin how to properly hurt someone?

"Like this!" Arthur shook his properly formed fist in Merlin's face and then executed a properly formed punch to the cushioned target. He looked to Merlin who was rolling his eyes -this was going to take a while.

~/0\~

**Aaawwwww, IT'S OVER! Good thing I have other stories lined up or else I would be in tears. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it- it has been awesome sharing this story with you guys. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who as ever left a review- ****104Arianna****, ****aigneadh****, Airdria, asdf, ****BabyGlover****, ****bookaddict27****, ****catwomanswrath****, ****cflat****, ****chaosinretro****, ****Chayiana****, ****CJaMes12****, CM, Coby, ****cooking-ninja18****, Darian21, ****DakotaBeor****, ****DarkSudi****, ****david9999****, ****Dirty Little Butterfly****, DragonflyonBreak, DragonGem777, ****Dragon Mistress Syal****, ****Drakan722****, ****Emachinescat****, ****EunHee Kim****, ****Felicity P****, ****Haley Renee****, ****happieface03****, ****hazelbunny****, HELEN , ****hiddenworldwalker****, ****Hiding in the Shadow****, ****HighEmpress****, ****Hummingfox****, ****Ihni****, ilovethestorys, ****i-luv-jazz-hale****, ****Imagined Artist****, ****irezel****, ****Isabelle Eir****, ****JAIMOL****, ****Jissai****, joosj, ****klester1987****, ****Kez26****, ****Kitty O****, ****Kylie Potter****, ****ladydhampir****, ****ladydragontl****, Lily, ****lilyplusjamesistotallove****, Lunar Mimic, ****MamzelleHermy****, ****MercurialInK****, Mik, ****Mistress Helle****, ****xXMistressMadHatterXx****, Nai, Natasha, ****noreallyidontcare****, NykSkyBlue, ****orangeLexi****, ****Paralelsky****, ****PrivetARec07****, ****Ranger Maestro****, , ****Rocky181****, ****Recordatio001****, ****Rowan-san****, ****saafish****, ****sasumis****, ****SerialChick****, ****sesshouluver****, ****SiberianRavyn****, ****SkyClimber****, ****Something's Up****, ****SpriteOfTheLight****, ****Tagrea****, ****TheRandomOneStaringAtYou****, ****TheWeepingAngel****, ********, ****White-moon-Xx****, ****WolfAngelDeath****, and ****Yuki no Ai****. Whew! **

**And those who added King's Legacy to their communities :D**

**As well as everyone who read, alerted this story and/or added it to their favourites. Thank you!**

**GOOD NEWS- The sequel has a definite plan now so it will definitely be written sometime. I just don't know when. **

**And please review to share any final thoughts on the story. And if you have anything you want to see in the sequel just say so and I will see if I can put it in. I'm having trouble deciding on the name of the next villain so if you want to vote out of these two or if you just don't like them I would appreciate a vote Aralt or Lorcan. They are male names. **

**Also, to ease the pain of this story's end I will be posting a little one shot some time soon :) **

**THANK YOU GUYS! I MISS YOU ALREADY!**


End file.
